Inesperado
by Lady Supernova
Summary: Increíbles situaciones, están por alcanzar el destino de los que más han sufrido. Una nueva vida y nuevas oportunidades, les serán otorgadas ¿Será posible que esta vez logren alcanzar la felicidad? Entra y acompáñame a leer "Inesperado" un TerryFic, con dedicatoria especial a los hermanos Cornwell.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

><p><strong>"INESPERADO"<strong>

Prefacio

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

><p><span><em>USMA, West Point, Nueva York, abril de 1919<em>

—Esto... Ha sucedido en otras ocasiones… —mencionó el General Samuel Kessler, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y observaba despreocupadamente, a través de la ventana de su oficina.

En realidad, él sabía que aquello, ocurría con más frecuencia de la que todos quisieran…

Sí, estaba muy seguro de que algunas familias, ni siquiera habían recibido los restos de su ser querido... En especial, los familiares de aquellos soldados que resultaron completamente mutilados.

—Suele... Haber errores… —el General respiró hondo y aceptó—. Debe saber que la vida en el campo de batalla, es muy arbitraria… Hay días buenos y días malos… Un buen día, puedes estar piloteando tu avión, caer y ser rescatado por tu gente… —Kessler le dio otra bocanada a su cigarrillo y luego agregó—. O puedes tener un día muy malo... Y ser capturado por tu enemigo, en cuanto el jodido avión se caiga.

Los recuerdos del hombre se hicieron presentes, y es que aquellas evocaciones, jamás las podría evadir… El infierno sufrido en manos del ejército alemán, era algo que de su mente, nunca lograría borrar. Así como también, imborrable permanecería en su memoria, el joven soldado que le salvó de aquel endemoniado sitio.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por el incómodo carraspeo de quién se encontraba detrás de él, aquella señal, hizo que el General saliera de su letargo y entonces, se obligó a voltear y mirar al joven que con enfado le observaba.

—Comprendo perfectamente, incluso, puedo decirle que no es la primera vez que me citan en lugar como éste…—la voz del joven interlocutor sonó impaciente y hasta cierto punto molesta—. Agradecería que nos apresuráramos, de esa forma, usted podría salir de la duda que lo aqueja y yo… Yo podría retirarme y volver a Chicago... —agregó con prisa—. Sinceramente tengo muchas cosas que hacer…

El General le sonrió… No había duda de que el muchacho era: escéptico, arrogante y muy necio, era exactamente como se lo habían descrito y eso le divertía... Sin embargo, ya no prolongó más la espera… ¿Qué mas daba enfrentarlo a su destino?

Minutos más, minutos menos, ya no tenía la menor importancia.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Señor Cornwell… —apuntó el astuto General—. Agilicemos esto y dejémonos de estupideces —el hombre tomó su bastón y con prisa se dirigió a la puerta—. ¿Me acompaña?

—Por supuesto… —respondió el chico, pretendiendo ayudar al cansado General, adelantándose con prestancia, para abrir la puerta y darle paso.

Esa benévola acción, Kessler no dudó en reprobarla...

—Regla No. 1, jamás traté a un militar como se trata a un impedido… No nos gusta… Si necesitamos ayuda la pedimos… ¿Está claro Señor Cornwell? —cuestionó duramente el General.

—Si Señor… —respondió Archibald Cornwell, rodando los ojos y queriendo ahorcar aquél desesperante hombre.

—Entendido el punto… Sígame… —dijo el militar, invitando al joven Archie a salir de la oficina.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola Fan Fiction! Que gusto estar con ustedes de nuevo.<em>

_Lamento muchísimo haber tardado en comenzar la publicación de este Fan Fic, una disculpa enorme a todas las que leyeron sus inicios en la GF y se quedaron esperando... Como verán comienza diferente y bueno, tenía que ser... Al reacomodar las ideas :) la estructura cambió, pero en si, sigue siendo el mismo tema, no se preocupen... Espero que les guste._

_Para quien no lo sabe, pues les cuento que esto pretendía ser un Mini Fic, pero al estarlo escribiendo, no quedé contenta, así que lo detuve para poder convertirlo en un fic más largo… Ojalá que ésta pequeña introducción les haya interesado._

_¿Qué creen que vaya suceder con Archie? ¿Encontrará lo que secretamente ha deseado? ¿O ese encuentro marcará otra decepción más en su vida? Lo descubrirán muy pronto._

_El viernes, o quizá antes, subiré el primer capítulo, ojalá que puedan acompañarme ¡Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!_

**P.D.**

**Ya tengo página en Facebook, por si desean darle un like :)**

**www(PUNTO)facebook(PUNTO)com(DIAGONAL)LadySupernovaFanFics**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

><p><strong>"INESPERADO" <strong>

Capítulo 1 (Primera parte)

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

><p><em><span>USMA, West Point, Nueva York, abril de 1919<span>_

— ¡Te pedí que no lo hicieras! —exclamó con terror el joven, que en una silla de ruedas se desplazaba—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Cómo pudiste? —exigió saber, víctima del miedo y de la espantosa inseguridad que invadió cada poro de su enervado cuerpo—. ¡Pensé que éramos amigos!

Por largos segundos, Stear no obtuvo respuesta a sus preguntas, el "culpable" de aquel exabrupto, sabía que debía ser castigado y por eso, dejó que el joven Cornwell lo llenara de ataques. Ya después, cuando lo creyó conveniente, le contestó:

—Era algo que tenía que hacer…

Esa fue la simple respuesta del muchacho, no tenía nada más que decir para defenderse, estaba completamente consciente de que había actuado por instinto y que había olvidado la promesa, que Stear le arrancó, desde el preciso momento en que se encontraron frente a frente.

—Te equivocas... ¡No tenías que hacerlo! ¡No tienes el derecho!

—Stear, tú vida pende de un hilo... Tú lo sabes y no te atrevas a negarlo... El otro dia, estuviste a punto de cometer una estupidez...

Le recordó él, mientras el inventor negaba con la cabeza..

El suicidio no era algo en lo que él creyera ¿_Cuándo demonios lo iban a entender? _Aquél momento frente al río, no había significado nada... Odiaba pensar en el drama que le habían armado.

Si... Estaba deprimido, no podía negarlo... ¡Pero nunca tuvo la intención de arrojarse al río! Estaba seguro de eso...

— ¡Maldito seas! ¡Maldito una y mil veces!

Gritó el joven Cornwell con desespero. Permitiendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

—No importa cuantas veces me maldigas… No me importa en lo absoluto ¿Me entiendes? Grábatelo muy bien en esa cabeza tuya ¡No me interesa!

—No lo comprendes… —declaró Stear—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que Archie sufrirá al verme así… Ni siquiera puedes imaginarlo… ¡Eres un auténtico pendejo! ¿Acaso no puedes darte cuenta de lo que has provocado?

—Tú hermano sufre más sabiéndote muerto —mencionó el chico—. Tú eres el que no tiene una jodida idea, de lo mucho que sufren todos ellos...

Stear lo miró con burla y sin medir sus palabras indagó...

— ¿Y tú si la tienes? —cuestionó mordazmente, con toda la intención de alterar a su "supuesto amigo"—. Que yo sepa, ni siquiera los tratas… ¡Así que no me vengas con payasadas!

—Eso no interesa… Cualquiera puede darse cuenta de que tu familia, desea tenerte junto a ellos... No importa si yo los trato o no, déjate de estupideces.

—No seas idiota... Ellos no me necesitan... Hace casi tres años que me creen muerto...

— ¡Pero no lo estás! ¡Estás vivo! ¡Y tu familia tiene derecho a saberlo!

Cornwell negó con la cabeza y siendo víctima de la ira, quiso saber:

— ¿Crees que con esto ganarás puntos? ¿Verdad? —preguntó arqueando la ceja—. ¿Crees que "ayudándome" podrás llegar más fácil a ella? ¿No?

— ¡Jodete Stear! —exclamó el chico con molestia, ignorando los reclamos del joven Cornwell e intentando recobrar la serenidad, que evidentemente estaba perdiendo.

—No… ¡Jodete tú Grandchester! ¡Jodete! Porque no voy a permitir que te acerques a Candy… ¿Entiendes idiota? ¡Jamás lo voy a permitir! —exclamó mirando al actor, mientras éste salía rápidamente del lugar—. ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito Grandchester! ¡Te odio! —añadió el ex militar en un lamento, llorando con auténtico desconsuelo...

Stear, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, poder levantarse de su silla de ruedas y huir…

Huir de todo y de todos...

Quería evitar lo que él nunca quiso que sucediera, él no deseaba ser una carga para absolutamente nadie. No quería que sus seres queridos, se preocuparan por algo que ya no tenía remedio.

¿Qué iban a decir ellos al verlo así?

El joven negó con la cabeza y luego golpeó fuerte sobre el escritorio. Ya nada más podía hacer. Por más que quisiera. Ya no había salida...

Las cosas seguirían su curso y él, inevitablemente, enfrentaría su mayor temor...

* * *

><p>— ¿Cómo es que consiguió mi número de teléfono? —preguntó Archie mientras él y Samuel Kessler entraban en un ascensor.<p>

—Tengo mis contactos… —respondió el general, haciendo que Archie hiciera un gesto de inconformidad y dijera:

—Bien, pero eso no resuelve mi duda, General...

El General Kessler sonrió enigmáticamente, el recuerdo de Terruce y su descripción de Archibald, invadieron sus recuerdos.

Aquella información, concordaba como piezas en un rompecabezas, el joven Cornwell, era idéntico a lo que él imaginó.

_¿De verdad Stear y él son hermanos?_

Se preguntaba el hombre mientras le brindaba una burlona sonrisa al elegante muchacho.

—Las preguntas hágalas hasta el final, Señor Cornwell… Así es mejor para todos…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque así puede pensar en todas las otras mentiras que me va seguir diciendo? —Archie bufó con molestia y entonces encaró al General—. Yo no se si usted cree, que puede hacerme caer en una trampa… Seguramente eso es lo que piensa… —admitió con furia—. ¡Pero está muy equivocado! ¡No voy a permitir que me time! ¡No soy un bobo niño rico al que se puede manipular!

Kessler, no emitió ninguna palabra, solo se le quedó viendo y luego negó con la cabeza al tiempo que le sonreía, ese chico era _Como un dolor en el trasero,_ pensó con enfado, deseando poder tomarlo del cuello y darle una buena lección de modales.

Aquél insolente gesto, molestó de sobremanera al joven Archie, lo enfureció a tal grado, que estuvo a punto de darse la media vuelta y abandonar esa conversación; tuvo muchas ganas de hacerlo y lo hubiera llevado a cabo, si no es porque la figura y la sonrisa de Terruce Grandchester aparecieron justo frente a sus ojos.

—Debiste ser actor, Cornwell… No te cuesta nada armar drama… —fueron las primeras palabras que Terry le dirigió al confundido Archie.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

—Estoy aquí, para apoyar al General Kessler… —Terry asintió con la cabeza y luego dejó que un brillo iluminara el azul zafiro de sus ojos—. Lo que te ha dicho él, es cien por ciento realidad… Stear está vivo… Y está aquí, a unos metros de nosotros…

Los ojos marrones de Archie se abrieron sorprendidos e inevitablemente nerviosos ¿Qué estaban diciendo esos dos? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Apenas y podía entenderlo, los latidos de su corazón opacaban sus pensamientos…

Su mirada se dirigió a un lado y luego a otro, tratando de encontrar a su hermano, pero aquello fue inútil, Stear no estaba y entonces volvió a mirar a Terry y al General, mostrando su evidente incredulidad.

— ¡Vamos Cornwell! No nos mires así… —dijo Terry, arqueando su ceja, mientras sentía la dura mirada del chico.

— ¿Y cómo rayos quieres que los mire? —Archie no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y entonces por fin explotó—. ¡Estoy aquí! Agonizando de la desesperación mientras ustedes, aseguran que mi hermano muerto está vivo... —se acercó a Terry con energía y luego lo tomó de las solapas de su traje—. ¡Explícame! ¿Cómo voy a terminar con todo esto? ¿A qué estás jugando Grandchester?

—Yo no juego a nada… No jugaría con algo tan delicado…

— ¿Por qué creerte? —cuestionó Archie con odio—. Después de todo, solo te has dedicado a lastimar a la gente —reclamó sin vergüenza el elegante muchacho, trayendo a su presente los recuerdos del pasado—. Ver que Candy llegaba a Chicago: enferma y sufriendo por tu maldita culpa, solo ha fortalecido el inmenso odio que siento por ti… ¡Esa humillación que le hiciste no tiene nombre! Dale gracias a Dios que ella vive, porque si hubiera pasado a mayores, tú ya estarías muerto… Maldito actor de quinta…

Los imponentes ojos azules, del joven actor, palidecieron... Las palabras dichas, eran como una daga que se enterraba fuertemente en su pecho.

_"__Dale gracias a Dios que ella vive..."_

Esa declaración hizo mas grande la inseguridad que arrastraba, el simple hecho de pensar en que Candy había corrido peligro de muerte, le puso la piel de gallina y el corazón se le rompió sin piedad al ser consciente de lo que habría pasado, si a Candy le hubiera sucedido algo malo.

Todo era su culpa...

Candy se había marchado sola y con el corazón roto, pensó Terry, castigándose con crueldad.

Por primera vez en años, no hizo nada por defenderse de los ataques de Archie, en esa ocasión, él no tenía nada por qué pelear.

El General Kessler advirtió el desconcierto del joven Grandchester, y entonces optó por separarlos, la denuncia que hacía Archibald Cornwell era una vieja rencilla, y eso no tenía cabida en el asunto que estaban tratando.

—Después hablarán de eso y aclararán cualquiera de sus inconformidades… Ahora… —tosió escandalosamente y luego indicó la puerta donde se situaba el taller de Stear—. Pase por favor, Señor Cornwell y salga de cualquier duda, porque de muchas cosas me han tildado, menos de timador o mentiroso… Usted ha insultado mi persona en cada oportunidad que se le presenta… ¿Y sabe qué? ¡Ya me tiene harto!

Archie lo miró con algo parecido a la vergüenza y sin pensarlo más se dirigió a la puerta que el General le indicaba…

— ¿Tú no vienes Terry? —preguntó Kessler, animando al desalentado joven.

—Ahora mismo, no soy la persona favorita de ninguno de los hermanos Cornwell, tendré que prescindir de su invitación, General… —Terry extendió su mano y Kessler la estrechó—. Fue un gusto haber colaborado con usted… Y conocerle… Ha sido un placer, en verdad…

—Suena a despedida… — declaró Samuel Kessler con tristeza.

—No volveré a venir aquí… Espero pueda entenderme… —Terry sonrió sin muchas ganas—. No podría volver a mirarlos… He defraudado a Stear y a todos… —aceptó con innecesaria culpabilidad.

—Eso no es cierto… Tú sabes que era lo mejor, Terry... Tú más que nadie sabe que lo que hemos hecho ha sido por el bien de nuestro amigo...

—Ya no importa… —Terry miró al General y antes de irse, le dijo—. Si usted quiere ir a la compañía de teatro, será más que bienvenido… No dude en pasar a saludarme…

Samuel Kessler asintió con la cabeza y sin más por decir, dejó que Terry se marchara… La pena del actor era tan grande que podía verse a metros de distancia, aquello no le gustaba nada... Terry solo había tratado de hacer un bien, no era justo que eso estuviera pasando.

El General retiró la vista de la figura del rebelde muchacho, y luego la dirigió hacía la puerta de acceso, donde pretendía que Archibald hubiera entrado… Samuel pensó que a esas alturas, el reencuentro ya era una realidad. Pero para su sorpresa... Eso no sucedió…

—Si pudiera, lo ayudaría a levantarse, pero sencillamente no lo puedo hacer… —mencionó Stear apuntando al suelo e indicando que el cuerpo de Archie, yacía tendido sobre el frío piso del salón.

El joven, había caído desmayado ante la sorpresa de ver a su hermano mayor, frente a frente.

* * *

><p>—Al menos le hubieran advertido… —dijo Stear con pesar, mientras el General pedía ayuda—. Debieron comportarse como hombres y decirle que se encontraría con un esperpento.<p>

—Deja de auto compadecerte ¡Déjalo ya Cornwell! —exclamó con energía Samuel—. Si… Sufriste una de las peores desgracias en el campo de batalla ¡Pero estás vivo! ¡VIVO! ¿Cuánto crees que eso vale?

— ¿En ésta condición? —cuestionó Stear, mirando su única pierna sana— ¡Nada! ¡No vale absolutamente nada!

—Ya no interesa Alistear… Cuando tu hermano despierte, tendrás que tomar una decisión… O te aplicas ó sigues instalado en tu ridícula autocompasión… Como sea, yo ya no pienso meterme… Estoy completamente harto de ésta situación… —el General Kessler, ni siquiera volteó a verlo, se retiró del lugar mientras el Doctor y algunas enfermeras se acercaban a Archie.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Sr. Cornwell? —preguntó una voz conocida, al tiempo que Stear la miraba con frustración.

—Él se desmayó al verme —aceptó con incomodidad—. Cree que yo estoy muerto…

—De acuerdo… Esto suele pasar, es más común de lo que usted cree… —le dijo ella con tranquilidad, mientras Stear se sonrojaba—. El Doctor Pierce lo hará reaccionar en unos segundos… Y entonces su hermano podrá saludarlo.

Stear asintió, aquella muchacha, siempre le tranquilizaba… No importaba en que estado él estuviera, la Señorita Daniels, todo el tiempo intentaba darle su mejor cara, era tan parecida a Candy, que en ocasiones él se sentía en casa y no en esa endemoniada base militar.

Los ojos de Stear, siguieron con cautela los movimientos del Doctor Pierce, parecía que todo estaba en orden, Archie estaba reaccionando. Sin embargo, el inventor estaría más relajado, cuando supiera que su hermano estaba completamente despierto.

— ¿Puede escucharme Sr. Cornwell? —cuestionó el Doctor con seriedad.

—Si…

—Ha sufrido un desmayo… ¿Recuerda lo que sucedió antes de que se desvaneciera?

Archie negó con debilidad.

—Yo no estoy muy seguro...

—Te desmayaste, porque me viste… —dijo una voz, con fuerza y claridad—. No soportaste verme de esta forma…

Archie se reincorporó de inmediato, aun cuando el Doctor y las enfermeras trataron de impedírselo. El menor de los Cornwell, simple y sencillamente no dejó que lo detuvieran, se levantó de la cama y corriendo, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su hermano.

Al llegar ahí, se detuvo frente a él y lo miró como se mira a un sueño hecho realidad…

Incrédulo, emocionado… Archie observó a su hermano, con profunda solemnidad e infinita alegría. Nada en el mundo podía compararse con la increíble experiencia que en esos momentos estaba viviendo.

— ¡Estás vivo! —exclamó con voz llorosa—. ¡Santo Dios! ¡Estás vivo Stear! — dijo con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—. Estás vivo… —repitió con felicidad, mientras sus manos se paseaban por la cara de su hermano mayor y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—. Estás aquí Stear... —culminó arrodillándose y explotando en llanto, dando gracias a Dios, por tan maravilloso milagro.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em>Ok... ¡Stear está vivo! :)<em>

_Yo creo que mi segundo trauma más grande, después de la separación de Candy y Terry, es la injusta muerte de Stear... Me enoja como no tienen una idea... Ese personaje es mi segundo favorito y odie que Mizuki lo asesinara. Por eso, le he dado la oportunidad de revivir... Que de algo sirva nuestra imaginación ¿No creen? :)_

**Skarlett**: Gracias por estar aquí. Es un honor saber que te gustan mis historias! Saludos :)

**Dulce Lu**: El gusto es mio! Me encanta volver a leerte y espero que disfrutes mucho este nuevo fic, es de Candy y Terry, en su mayoría... Pero como puedes ver, también tendrá algo de Stear y Archie... Saludos.

**Vero**: Gracias! Me da un gusto enorme saber que has leído lo que he escrito y que además te ha gustado. Se que a veces no es posible dejar reviews, pero las visitas ahí están y soy feliz al saber que leen! Saludos! Espero que te guste.

**Iris Adriana:** Espero que te siga interesando y que nos sigamos leyendo! Saludos! Y Gracias por leer :)

**Liz Carter:** Gracias por leer, espero contar con tu presencia en el futuro :) y bueno, respondiendo a tu inquietud, creo que si tiene que ver el prefacio con la sinopsis... No se cual sea tu duda, porque esto es apenas el inicio y normalmente, la sinopsis cuenta a grandes rasgos el objetivo de la historia y el prefacio es solo una introducción a la misma. No podría poner un prefacio con todos los elementos de la sinopsis, pues ya no tendría sentido seguir escribiendo sobre como Terry, Archie. Stear o Candy van encontrar su felicidad... ¿No crees? Saludos! :)

**Sabrina**: Hola! Lo prometido es duda, y aquí estoy, no quise seguir aplazando esta publicación. Porque de hacerlo, lo voy a dejar en el olvido! Trabajo mejor bajo presión! Ah y Stear vive! Saludos.

**Darling Evelyn**: Gracias por leer, espero que la historia te siga atrapando.

**Dalia**: Hola Dalia, me da mucho gusto leerte, gracias por los comentarios que me has dejado en otras historias, espero que ésta te guste también. Has entendido a la perfección mi sentir, la muerte de Stear, fue muy injusta, una cosa horrible y después de estarlo extrañando en mis otros fics, ahora quise incluirlo como un sobreviviente mas, un milagro o algo así, claro que ya pudiste ver que va tener mucho que hacer con su su actitud, está muy muy asustado... En fin, nos estamos leyendo! Saludos!

**Invitado**: Gracias por leer y dejarme saber que te gusta la historia :)

Adelantos y sorpresas en:

**www(PUNTO)facebook(PUNTO)com/LadySupernovaFanFics**

(ahora si la dirección esta correcta)


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

><p><strong>"INESPERADO" <strong>

Capítulo 1 (Segunda Parte)

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

><p><span><em>USMA, West Point, Nueva York, abril de 1919<em>

Su razón, aún no lograba comprender la magnitud de aquél hallazgo.

Todo le parecía tan increíble, que quería que alguien llegara, lo pellizcara fuertemente Y le mostrara que todo eso, era verdad.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que le gritaran, que lo vivido minutos antes, no era producto de su imaginación. Sinceramente, anhelaba tener a todos sus seres queridos junto a él, ayudándolo a entender ese hermoso suceso, del que era víctima.

_Esto es real... No es un sueño_

Le repitió su interior, como queriendo confortarlo y al mismo tiempo, obligarlo a reaccionar.

—Mi hermano está vivo... Él está conmigo... ¡Dios... Stear aquí!

Archie, lloró sin poder evitarlo.

Una lluvia de recuerdos, se apoderó de su cabeza. Pensamientos muy dolorosos, cargados de la peor de las angustias vividas. Cosas que, por salud mental, debía pensar en eliminar... Porque eran preocupaciones que ya no interesaban... ¡Su hermano había vuelto! Y estaba a su lado.

El muchacho, respiró profundamente y luego se permitió sonreír.

Horas antes, había renegado de tener que viajar hasta Nueva York… Todo para atender un llamado, que para él no tenía la menor importancia. Estuvo a punto de negarse a ir, pero "algo" en su interior, le obligó a no rechazar esa oportunidad. Compró un boleto y subió al tren, sin poner más objeciones.

Al final, había resultado ser el citatorio más importante de su vida.

La felicidad no le cabía en el pecho, pero a pesar de toda esa alegría, no dejaba de pensar en el motivo por el cual, su hermano se había ocultado, Stear estaba seguro de que sería una carga, pero eso estaba muy lejos de ser verdad.

Archie negó con su cabeza, mientras miraba a su hermano por la ventana, siendo saludado por un par de cadetes.

_¡Tonto! Una y un millón de veces…_

Pensó con tristeza.

_¿Qué demonios te pasó por la cabeza?_

Le reclamó interiormente, reprobando por completo la actitud del ex militar.

El hecho de que permaneciera escondido de él y de la familia le parecía una idea absurda y nefasta. Ese pensamiento no era razonable, para él y estaba seguro de que no lo era para absolutamente nadie.

Archie, no dejaba de pensar que su hermano, había sido egoísta e injusto, al actuar de esa forma. Pero despues de todo... ¿De qué servían los reclamos? ¿Las quejas recuperarían el tiempo perdido? ¿Ó sanarían los años de sufrimiento?

El menor de los Cornwell sabía que no. Enaltecer los errores y vivir molesto con el pasado, en nada ayudaba... Fue por eso que se exigió controlarse y vivir el momento, pues esa era la única forma de sacar adelante a su hermano.

—Generalmente… Logra tranquilizarse… —mencionó la voz de Samuel Kessler, a espaldas de Archie—. Solo hay que tenerle paciencia.

El chico asintió y luego, le respondió.

—Lamento haberme comportado tan mal con usted —expresó el elegante joven, con timidez—. Discúlpeme, por favor...

—Yo lo entiendo Señor Cornwell… No se disculpe… Cualquiera en su lugar, hubiera actuado de la misma forma.

Archie le sonrió con sinceridad y sintiendo la confianza que emanaba el General, le confesó:

—Aun no comprendo el motivo por el cual, Stear no quiso ponerse en contacto con nosotros… ¿Desde cuando lo conoce usted?

—Lo conozco desde que llegó a Francia.

— ¿Usted lo salvó?

—No… Realmente, él me salvó a mi… — la voz de Samuel se quebró, pero aclarándose la garganta se dispuso a continuar—. Su hermano y yo fuimos capturados por el ejercito alemán... Yo estuve a punto de ser asesinado... Pero Stear y su inteligencia, me permitieron sobrevivir... Uno de los generales alemanes, estaba loco con sus inventos… —Samuel sonrió—. Cuando la guerra terminó y Stear tuvo la oportunidad de salir de aquella prisión, se aseguró de que yo también lo hiciera… Y por eso estoy aquí, frente a usted.

—Pero si quería salvarse… ¿Por qué se ha ocultado, en esos últimos meses?

—Ser prisionero de guerra, es el infierno más grande, por el que un ser humano puede pasar… Si la vida de un preso común es difícil… ¡Imagine lo que significa ser confinado por el enemigo! —Kessler negó con la cabeza—. Sinceramente no se lo deseo a nadie… Como sea, Stear estuvo animado, tenía la esperanza de recuperar su vida... Pero al enfrentarse a la realidad, él declinó... El hecho de haber perdido una de sus piernas, se convirtió en una obsesión. No quería que ustedes sufrieran... Y entonces decidió seguir fingiendo su muerte.

Archie suspiró pesadamente… ¿Qué había hecho él, para merecer tal desconfianza? Se lo preguntó una y otra vez ¿Por qué Stear pensó que sería mejor si él ya no existía?

—Señor Cornwell... Los seres humanos, actuamos por instinto —Samuel le sonrió—. No somos distintos a otros animales… Al verse inválido y al sentir que no servia a la sociedad, estando de esa forma… Stear, simplemente decidió renunciar… Dejó todo atrás y aunque parezca incomprensible, es algo muy normal… Él no desea ser una carga.

—Jamás sería una carga para mí…

—Yo lo sé, pero Stear no lo entiende… O más bien, no desea entenderlo… Sigue en etapa de negación, pero eso cambiará a medida que usted y él se reencuentren...—el General miró por la ventana y observó a Stear, quien permanecía mirando hacía el río Hudson—. Usted y su hermano necesitan tomarse un tiempo juntos… ¿Por qué no va allá afuera y comienza con esa misión?

— ¿Usted cree que es un buen momento?

—No lo sé... Su hermano es impredecible —admitió—. Pero este mundo es de quien se arriesga ¿No lo cree?

Archie afirmó con la cabeza y levantándose de su asiento dijo:

—Tiene toda la razón... Gracias por su ayuda… —el menor de los Cornwell extendió su mano y Samuel la estrechó.

—No hay nada que agradecer, en realidad, al que debe de darle las gracias es a Terry, sin él, no hubiera sido posible que usted y su hermano se reencontraran.

—Si… —Archie se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo—. Estoy en deuda con él…

—Desconozco el motivo de su distanciamiento, pero Terry es un gran muchacho, espero se den la oportunidad de platicar y aclarar malos entendidos.

—Así lo haré… No se preocupe.

* * *

><p>Afuera, la fresca brisa proveniente del río, se estrellaba en las pálidas mejillas de Alistear Cornwell, mientras un profundo lamento se apoderaba de todo su ser y lo sacudía con fuerza.<p>

Todo su esfuerzo se había venido abajo. Las decisiones tomadas, le aplastaron con crueldad, sin darle oportunidad de nada. Todo lo que hizo por no ver sufrir a su familia, había sido en vano... Su plan de ocultarse había sido estúpido.

Negó con la cabeza... Tenía sólo tres meses en Nueva York... Era increíble la forma en que había fracasado.

A lo lejos, escuchó unos pasos, acercándose. Recomponiendo la postura, Stear se limpió las lagrimas, se reacomodó en su silla y siguió observando el río. Sabia que se trataba de Archie, el ruido de sus finos zapatos italianos, era inconfundible.

—Candy se va poner como loca, cuando te vea... —le dijo Archie, al tiempo que se sentaba en una banca y miraba a Stear con alegría—. Todos se pondrán contentos… Estoy muy seguro de eso.

Stear carraspeó ligeramente y luego quiso saber:

— ¿No vas a pedirme explicaciones? —cuestionó en tono amargo—. Porque si es así, me gustaría que el interrogatorio comenzara… Así acabaríamos pronto con esta ridiculez.

— ¿Te parece una ridiculez? —cuestionó Archie tratando de no abandonar el estado de paciencia—. ¿Qué te parece ridículo? ¿Reencontrarte con tu hermano después de que te hiciste el muerto? ¿Eso te parece ridículo?

—Era mejor así…

— ¿Mejor? —Archie sonrió con ironía—. Oh si, creerte muerto fue algo que todos disfrutamos... Todos saltábamos de la alegría… —Archie lo miró fijamente y perdiendo la paciencia agregó—. ¡No te portes como un pendejo, Stear!

Stear lo miró con sorpresa, jamás escuchó a Archie hablando así y por primera vez se permitió observar a su hermano menor…

¿Cuánto había sufrido?

Realmente, no lo había pensado. Pero verlo con aquellos ojos marrones, despidiendo fuego, fue algo que le ubicó por completo… Desde que llegó a Nueva York, se recriminó el haber cometido la bajeza de seguir escondiéndose, engañar a su propia familia no resultaba tan fácil como parecía, sin embargo, al mirar a Archie frente a él, fue cuando estuvo consciente de la grave falta que había cometido…

Era imperdonable lo que había hecho.

Los ojos del ex militar se cerraron y luego sin poder hacer nada para contenerse, comenzó a llorar…

—Puedo comprender tus razones Stear… Realmente las entiendo… Todos llegamos a tener miedo, todos somos victimas del terror al rechazo… —Archie aclaró su garganta y luego se acercó lentamente a su hermano—. Pero cuando hay amor entre las personas, no hay obstáculos para poder aceptar… Stear… Eres mi hermano y te amo… ¿Crees que el hecho de que perdiste una pierna, puede lograr que yo deje de amarte?

Stear negó…

—Pero no solo es eso… Archie… Hay males que nunca se irán… La falta de mi pierna, es solo uno de ellos, pues también tengo horribles cicatrices y muchos problemas emocionales ¿Cómo poder soportar eso? —le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Cómo tolerar ser un peso para ti? —el inventor sonrío con tristeza—. Aceptémoslo, jamás le importé a nuestros padres… La Tía Abuela Elroy es la única que nos ha cuidado y ella ya no está en edad de sufrir con cargas... Al final, tú eres él único que puede ayudarme y hacerse cargo de mi, no será nada fácil.

—Nunca serías una carga para mí… Jamás…

—Ahora, aunque no quieras, tendrás que cargarme… Tu orgullo y tu integridad no te permitirán dejarme aquí…

—Te equivocas, no es por orgullo, ni por integridad… Te llevaré de vuelta a casa y será por amor… Regresaras a Chicago, porque te amo y jamás voy a dejarte solo… ¿Comprendes? —preguntó haciendo que Stear lo mirara sorprendido—. Y si no comprendes, pues te haré comprenderlo a la fuerza —concluyó logrando que su hermano por fin esbozara una de sus más sinceras sonrisas.

—Me he portado muy mal... ¿No? —preguntó Stear con pena.

—Un poco, nada mas...

—Terry... —murmuró, sintiendo que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta—. Lo he lastimado... Le he dicho cosas horribles—admitió, al tiempo que Archie lo miraba con culpabilidad.

—Yo también... Lo he tratado de una forma que...

Archie no terminó la frase, solo se limitó a mirar el paisaje que le regalaba el río. Ninguno de los dos hermanos dijo nada mas... Ambos sabían que tendrían que buscar a Terry y pedirle perdón... Aunque se murieran de la vergüenza.

— ¿Cómo está Candy? —interrogó Stear, sin más preámbulos.

Archie se aclaró la garganta, haciéndose a él mismo, la pregunta que Stear había formulado: _"¿Cómo está Candy?"_ Sinceramente ni siquiera él estaba seguro... Candy se encontraba muy lejos de su alcance. Archie solo respondió:

—Supongo que está bien...

—¿Supones? —cuestionó Stear con sorpresa.

—Escucha, Stear... Las cosas han cambiado en los últimos años... —expresó Archie, mirando a su hermano—. Candy... Está algo lejos de mi...

— ¿Cómo que lejos? —el chico de anteojos manoteó con desesperación en el aire, y sumamente alterado pidió—. Tienes que dejar de hablarme en clave... ¡Dime todo tal cual! ¡No soporto las indirectas!

Archie asintió y sin más demora se dispuso a platicar, sobre todo aquello que Stear necesitaba saber. Varias noticias, eran las que tenía que informarle... Solo esperaba que el ánimo de Stear no decayera.

* * *

><p><span><em>Upper East Side, Manhattan.<em>

Condujo sin rumbo por algunas horas. Hasta que decidió llegar a su casa.

Odiaba la idea de no tener que trabajar ese día. Sabía que si tuviera algo que hacer, su mente dejaría de preocuparse y que al menos, un destello de tranquilidad iluminaría su alma... Pero para su mala fortuna, las cosas no eran así. El teatro, no le serviría de refugio.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y no dejaba de pensar en lo imposible. Terry, no podía dejar de pensar en la mujer que, a pesar de todo, ocupaba su mente día y noche, desde hacía varios años...

—Candy...

Expresó con pesar, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Era imposible no pensar en ella y en los reclamos que le hizo Archie. El actor repasaba una y otra vez, las palabras del chico Cornwell, lastimando a su corazón, con crueldad. Terry sabia que había herido a Candy, estaba perfectamente consciente, pero nada se comparaba con el peso de las palabras que Archie le dedicó, en aquél momento donde las verdades salieron sin tapujos.

El guapo actor suspiró con pesadez y sin pensarlo más, salió el auto y se dirigió a su edificio. Pensando que al llegar a su departamento y encontrar la claridad necesaria, para poder seguir adelante. Sin embargo, a pesar del destello de optimismo, que se vio obligado a sentir, las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

De hecho, los problemas seguirían y prueba de ello, era la figura que podía ver desde su ventana.  
><em><br>¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_

Se preguntó... Detestando la idea de que Susana y su madre estuvieran dentro de su departamento ¿Con permiso de quién entraban? Era obvio que con el suyo no... Por eso, al pasar a la recepción quiso reclamarle al encargado, pero para su mala suerte, no encontró a nadie.

Al subir el elevador, intentó serenarse... Pues sabía que explotar y ser víctima, del enojo, podía salirle muy caro... Las imágenes de Susana con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, llegaron a su mente y lo hicieron sentir escalofríos. No deseaba verla de aquella forma... Le era completamente insoportable. Debía comportarse y no darle armas para lastimarlo.

— ¡Oh Terry! —exclamó Susana, con una enorme sonrisa, en cuanto el muchacho entró al departamento—. Al fin regresas...

Terry se aguantó las ganas de responderle, odiaba que le midiera el tiempo, odiaba que se sintiera su dueña. Se limitó a saludar y luego pasó a sentarse sobre el sofá, esperando pacientemente, a que la ansiosa muchacha justificara su visita.

—Espero que no te moleste mi presencia aquí... —mencionó la rubia, dejando ver un brillo coqueto en sus ojos—. Mamá ha tenido que salir de emergencia y pensó en dejarme contigo... Regresará muy tarde... Y no quería que yo estuviera sola.

— ¿Qué tan tarde? —cuestionó Terry con disimulado enfado.

—Tenía un compromiso en Jersey City, no sabía a que hora llegará...

Terry abrió los ojos con espanto... ¡Susana se refería a quedarse toda la tarde ahí!

— ¿Dejarte aquí conmigo? —preguntó el castaño, negando con la cabeza, pensando en lo que la prensa publicaría al siguiente día, pues era más que obvio que Louise Marlowe, se desvivía por que el sensacionalismo reinara en sus vidas—. No creo que sea correcto... Sussie...

La sonrisa de Susana se borró de inmediato y parpadeó varias veces, intentando comprender las palabras de Terry.

— ¿Por qué no? Yo... Bueno... Todos piensan que estamos comprometidos... —declaró con seguridad.

—Pero ya no lo estamos...

La respuesta de Terry, fue más que clara y contundente... Aquella claridad, ofendió horriblemente el corazón de Susana, pero aunque se sintió desdichada, no emitió ningún reclamo.

—Te llevaré a tu casa y llamaremos a la Señora Gilbert... Ella te cuidará, mientras tu madre no está.

—No necesito una enfermera —declaró la rubia, sintiéndose nuevamente ofendida.

—No puedes quedarte aquí y lo sabes... No es correcto... La prensa me vigila día y noche... —Terry la miró con seriedad y agregó—. Ellos buscan el momento perfecto para atacarme... Y seguir con el circo.

—Aun piensan que seguimos siendo novios y que estamos comprometidos.

—Eso no les interesa... Ellos sacaran una nota amarillista, de todas formas ¿Has pensado en lo que eso le hará a tu reputación? Ni siquiera estando comprometidos, pasamos por algo así.

Susana sintió que su corazón se encogía, la forma en la que Terry la rechazaba era algo insostenible, el plan no estaba funcionando, el guapo actor no la deseaba a su lado y siempre encontraba el momento idóneo para hacérselo notar. Ella sabia que no era sano vivir de esa forma, pero su amor por él, era inmenso...

La ex actriz negó internamente, una y otra vez. Ella no se iba a rendir.

—Nadie me ha visto entrar... —aseguró Susana—. En cambio... Si me ven salir contigo... Comenzarán a especular... Será mejor que esperemos a mi madre... ¿No lo crees? —preguntó endulzando su voz.

—Tengo cosas que hacer... —mencionó el actor, en su defensa.

—Puedo ayudarte a ensayar... Robert me ha dicho que, eres un gran candidato para obtener el papel de Hamlet.

Terry no dijo nada.

Pudo haberle aclarado que el papel de Hamlet ya era suyo, pero sinceramente, no tenía ganas de escuchar los halagos desmedidos de la Señorita Marlowe.

—No ensayo acompañado... —dijo con el afán, de que la rubia y caprichosa muchacha dejara de insistir, sin embargo a Susana poco le importó que Terry se mostrará arisco y poco amigable e ignoró todo tipo de groserías y se empeñó en hacerlo convivir con ella.

Al final... No desperdiciaría la oportunidad que su progenitora le había ayudado a crear.

Todo dependía de ella... Debía recuperar a Terry y darle la seguridad de que no volvería actuar como una loca celosa... Tenía que hacerle ver que, ella seguía necesitándolo, que nunca podría seguir adelante, si él no estaba a su lado.

Terry por su parte, se armó de paciencia y rogó por que la Señora Marlowe, regresará pronto... Susana lo hartaba, y solo Dios sabía como iban a terminar sus nervios, después de tener que convivir con ella y sus particulares actitudes de niña enamorada.

* * *

><p><em><span>USMA, West Point, Nueva York<span>_

Los ojos de Stear se mostraban melancólicos.

Platicar con su hermano, le había hecho bien, pero al mismo tiempo le había dejado con una extraña sensación dentro de su corazón… Ignorar a sus seres queridos y vivir en una burbuja no había servido de nada.

Al creerlo muerto, Patty, había tratado de quitarse la vida y aún se le veía muy triste, no tuvo otra relación y eso lo hizo sentirse miserable. No tenía derecho a lastimarla de aquella forma. La relación con ella nunca fue apasionada, él pudo dejarla atrás sin problemas, pero ella no... Ella lo amaba... Stear se lamentó mucho al darse cuenta de lo que pudo haber provocado.

Por otro lado, estaba Annie Britter. Ella buscó nuevos aires, rompió con Archie y recién se había casado con un joven y prominente empresario, dejando al menor de los Cornwell con el orgullo hecho añicos, Stear estaba seguro de que solo era eso... Pues de sobra sabía, que Archie no amaba a la muchacha.

Y ¿Qué decir de Albert? Quizá eso era lo único que le alegraba… El rubio les pertenecía...

Ellos, siempre tuvieron un vinculo que Stear no lograba entender, Albert le era completamente familiar, era tan parecido a Anthony, que tanto él como Archie, se sentían tremendamente bien a su lado... ¿Cómo no iban a sentirse así? ¡Él era su Tío Abuelo William! Por fin lo comprendía todo…

El buen Albert, siempre estuvo con ellos... Stear, agradeció a Dios por esa bella coincidencia, pues Candy estaba cien por ciento protegida y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz…

Al recordar a Candy, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa... Y luego, irremediablemente, rió con diversión.

En un principio, fue inevitable no sentirse algo desubicado, ante la revelación que Archie le hizo. Pero después, lo entendió... Candy estaba sola y aquél camino era el que ella creyó que sería el más conveniente. Para Stear no lo era... Le parecía una locura lo que la rubia estaba haciendo... Pero sabía que juzgarla, no lo llevaría a nada. Lo único que podía hacer, era ayudarla e intentar hacerla reaccionar.

—Veo que has hecho tus maletas… —indicó el General Kessler, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—No tengo más opción, Archie me sacaría a la fuerza…

—Lamento perder un elemento tan importante… —aceptó Samuel, encogiéndose de hombros—. Se que los chicos también lo lamentaran.

—No creo que extrañen a un compañero gruñón y loco… Que inventa cosas que no sirven…

El General Kessler negó con la cabeza.

—No seas modesto, que no te queda… Tus inventos nos han servido siempre —Samuel sonrió con melancolía—. Creo que aún no eres consciente de lo afortunado que eres… Stear, muchos darían lo que fuera por tener esta oportunidad…

Samuel lo había perdido todo... Cuando anunció su regreso de la Gran Guerra, se le informó que su prometida le había abandonado. Él creía que llegando a Nueva York, Johanna estaría esperándolo con los brazos abiertos, pero al final la vida lo golpeó con brutalidad, ella no estaría para él y tuvo que aprender a seguir con eso... Vivir sin la posibilidad de forjar el futuro que tanto deseó, no le era nada fácil.

—Si estoy consciente, Samuel... Y por primera vez en tres años, me alegra saber que volveré a verlos… —Stear respiró hondo y sin pensarlo admitió—. Pero no dejo de pensar en lo que dirán al verme así, sin poder andar… Las quemaduras, las cubro con mi ropa, pero mi pierna… Eso no lo puedo esconder…

—Tu familia te ama, Stear, se que es difícil entenderlo, pero créeme cuando te digo que, cuando te vean lo que menos les va importar, es si estás es una silla de ruedas…

Stear sonrió. Esperaba de todo corazón, que lo que decía Kessler, fuera cierto.

—Antes de ir a Chicago... Estaré unas semanas en Florida... Lo primero que deseo hacer, es ir con Patricia y platicar con ella —confesó con decisión.

—Me alegro mucho, Stear... Y espero que no te olvides de invitarme a la boda... Porque no te lo perdonaría.

— ¿Quién dice que voy a casarme?

—Lo digo yo... Recuérdalo muy bien, te vas a casar con esa muchacha... Te lo aseguro.

Stear se sonrojó y luego fingió no prestarle más atención... No deseaba pensar en eso... No hasta que se asegurara que con Patty nada había cambiado...

— ¿Y qué me dices de Terry? ¿No te despedirás? —cuestionó el General.

Stear asintió y luego le dijo:

—Claro que si... Lo haré apenas salga de aquí...

—Tu hermano le hizo algunos reclamos... Y perdón que me meta en lo que no me importa... Pero creo que antes de juzgarlo, deberían platicar con él... —le aconsejó Samuel—. La famosa Candy los trae de cabeza ehhh —agregó el hombre con picardía—. Espero tener el honor de conocer a esa prima tuya...

Stear le miró con melancolía, pues los recuerdos del Colegio San Pablo, se hicieron presentes.

—Archie y Terry siempre se pelearon por ella... —admitió sin remedio.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti?—cuestionó el General.

—Jamás tuve el coraje para hacerlo... Candy era la ilusión de mi hermano... Ella me atraía, incluso llegué a desearla... Pero el amor por Archie siempre ha sido mas grande. No hubiera podido rivalizar con él... No habiendo otras chicas en el mundo... —Stear aclaró la garganta y luego continúo —. Además... Ella se enamoró de Terry.

Stear recordó aquella mágica tarde de verano, después de volar por los cielos de Escocia. Mientras reían y platicaban sobre el vuelo, se dio cuenta de que Archie y él habían perdido nuevamente, y que cualquier esperanza de que Candy fuera para alguno de ellos, se había terminado... Los ojos de Terry Grandchester, no dejaban de ver a Candy y los de ella no dejaban de verlo a él. Estaba seguro que se podían ver las chispas que esos dos generaban de solo estarse observando. Le parecía increíble la forma en la que "el aristócrata malcriado" se había rendido ante la dulce e inocente Candy. Terry estaba perdidamente enamorado y no le daba miedo que todos ahí, lo percibieran.

Stear, regresó al presente y luego declaró...

—Grandchester también se enamoró de ella... Y con eso, no había nada que hacer... Demasiado amor era evidente... —aceptó melancólico—. Archie y yo nos hicimos a un lado, pues sabíamos que Candy merecía ser feliz... Y bueno... Lo demás ya es historia —Stear miro al General y le dijo—. Usted la conoce, Terry tuvo que dejarl a mi prima, para quedarse con la chantajista esa...

—Pero Terry ya no está con esa muchacha... Lo sabes, perfectamente...

—Si, ya lo sé... Pero Terry no es el problema... Al menos no en en este momento.

—Entonces... ¿El problema es tu prima?

El joven inventor rió sin poder evitarlo... Pues aun no podía superar aquella noticia.

—Candy es como una enorme caja de sorpresas —admitió, sonriendo y evocando a la hermosa joven—. Pero esta vez se pasó de la raya...

— ¿Qué tan malo puede ser lo que hizo?

—Vayamos al comedor y tomemos la merienda... Le contaré todo y ya usted juzgará, General...

Samuel asintió y sin pensarlo, se levantó de su asiento y emprendió el camino al corredor.

—No es que sea chismoso... —le dijo Kessler—. Pero muero por enterarme del asunto... —agregó sin poder evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa.

Mientras se trasladaban al área del comedor, Stear se dio cuenta de que, realmente estaba disfrutando de los últimos momentos en aquel lugar, que había sido su casa, en los últimos meses.

Apenas podía creerlo.

Increíblemente, estaba feliz por despedirse de su fallida vida secreta. Al día siguiente, él se marcharía y dejaría todo eso atrás...

O bueno, casi todo... Porque que jamás dejaría la amistad que lo unía al General Kessler.

Esa, pretendía conservarla hasta el último de sus días, pues fue lo mas valioso que obtuvo en su aventura.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿En que cosas andará metida la Señorita Pecas? Pronto lo descubrirán, mientras tanto, gracias por leer ¡Saludos!<strong>

**Sabrina Weasley**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Se que ahora mismo, nuestro Stear está insoportable, pero bueno, ya veremos como lo van a sacar de esta depresión. En cuanto a Terry, la aventura apenas comienza... Ya verás como le va al lado de los hermanos Cornwell jeje, Saludos Sabrina! Nos estamos leyendo.

**Dalia**: Estamos conectadas, es que no me dejaras mentir ¡Stear es adorable! Ya verás como se desarrolla su participación en el Fic, ahora está muy sensible, pues se siente extremadamente mal consigo mismo, le está costando salir del bache. En fin, me da mucho gusto que leas mis historias y que además, me hagas saber tu opinión. Besos

**Skarlett**: Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que el capítulo de hoy también haya capturado tu atención! Saludos amiga!

**Vero**: Gracias por tus comentarios y sobre todo, gracias por leer. La verdad que si, la imaginación es maravillosa, que bueno que podemos trazar caminos en ella ¿Verdad? Me alegra que te gustara este primer capítulo, Terry Papacito Grandchester, va calentando motores apenas, tiene mucho trabajo por delante... En el siguiente capítulo verás por qué te lo digo :) Besos Vero!

**Liz Carter**: Hola Liz, que bueno tenerte de vuelta, me alegro que te haya interesado el primer capítulo, gracias por leer. ¿Cómo se encontraron Terry y Stear? En el capítulo que viene lo sabrás, viene un encuentro bastante intenso entre los tres muchachitos... :) ojalá que puedas acompañarme. Saludos Liz!

**Dulce Lu**: Hola Dulce! La verdad es que hasta yo me conmoví! Con el encuentro entre los hermanitos, pues los adoro :) Me alegra saber que te está interesando el Fic, mas adelante sabrás como fue el primer encuentro entre Stear y Terry. Te mando un gran saludo! Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: El Fic y algunos personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

><p><strong>"INESPERADO"<strong>

Capitulo 2

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

><p><span><em>Park Avenue, Manhattan, abril de 1919<em>

—¡Es un idiota!

Exclamó furiosa Louise Marlowe, mientras dejaba el trabajo de la cocina y se acercaba hasta la mesa, para consolar a su hija.

Susana se encontraba tremendamente decepcionada, pues su plan no había funcionado, todo cuanto hizo, le había salido mal. La pena la tenía presa y no la dejaba estar... Susana, se sentía humillada.

— ¿Puedes creerlo mamá? —cuestionó la chica, sollozando sin control—. Al cabo de una hora, llamó a la Señora Gilbert y entonces, nos trajo a casa a las dos... Pasé el resto de la tarde con ella ¡Y no con él!

El hecho de recordar a Terry y su manía por estar solo, y no ser molestado, lograba que el coraje removiera las entrañas de la rubia muchacha ¿Por qué razón tenía que ser así? ¿No podía darse cuenta, de cuanto la hería con esa actitud? Susana no lo comprendía.

—Sussie... Creo que ya agotamos todos los recursos... —admitió la madre, sin muchas ganas—. Sinceramente, ya no se qué más se puede hacer...

— ¿Insinúas que debo dejarlo y rendirme?

Louise Marlowe, hizo una afirmación con su cabeza y agregó:

—Hija... Yo no le llamaría así... Yo más bien, diría: "Dejarlo y tener dignidad" —apuntó con decisión.

— ¿Dignidad? —preguntó Susana con auténtico escepticismo.

"Dignidad' era una palabra, Louise Marlowe ni siquiera conocía ¿Cómo se atrevía a enseñarle tal cosa? Se cuestionó la incrédula muchacha.

—Madre... Tú no sabes lo que esa palabra significa... —respondió con altivez—. ¿Por qué no la mencionaste cuando todo comenzó? Según recuerdo "amarrar" a Terry era primordial para ti... Que yo me casara con él ¡Era tu principal objetivo!

Louise respiró hondo... Sabía que su comportamiento anterior no tenía justificación, había creado a un monstruo y las facturas por aquél descuido, le iban a salir muy caras. Por más que ella lo deseara, podía decir nada en su defensa.

—Susana... Terry te ha ofrecido su ayuda incondicional... Pagará la terapia y tu prótesis... Además, ya podemos solventar nuestros gastos... —expresó la mujer con cansancio—. Eso es más que suficiente para mi y también debería serlo para ti...

— ¡Pues no lo es! —gritó con coraje, la ex actriz—. ¡La caridad de Terry no es suficiente para mi! No me importa el dinero...

—Eres mi hija... Y te amo... Por eso quiero que sigas este consejo: afronta la realidad y ten el valor de cortar de tajo con esto... Susana... El juego con Terry ya está perdido.

Susana negó enérgicamente.

¡Ella no iba a rendirse!

No pensaba hacerlo... Ni porque "la dignidad" se le fuera en ello.

—Entonces... ¿Debo entender que no cuento más con tu ayuda? —preguntó la muchacha, pero Louise no emitió respuesta—. Bien... Ya que no estás más conmigo... Pues... seguiré yo sola...

Louise continuó sin responder... La verdad era que ya no pensaba seguir haciendo lo que su hija quisiera. La tendría bajo vigilancia, pero no se lo haría notar... Por las buenas o por las malas, Susana tendría que entender que Terry no la amaría jamás.

La Señora Marlowe, sabia que tarde o temprano, la decepcionante realidad, dejaría un hueco en el corazón de su hija... Pero... ¿Qué más podía hacer para evitar que eso sucediera? Ya se le habían acabado las ideas... Ya lo había intentado todo y la muchacha no lo entendía.

Lo único que podía hacer, era estar ahí, para cuando despertara de su fantasía y la necesitara.

Ella estaba plenamente consciente de que sería el único apoyo, cuando alguien tuviera que reconstruir el corazón herido, de la caprichosa Señorita Marlowe.

* * *

><p><span><em>Hotel Waldorf Astoria, Nueva York<em>

El panorama, seguía viéndose algo desolador...

Era lógico, las cosas no podían cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

Pero, a pesar del trago amargo, Stear ya era capaz de notar algunos destellos luminosos, al final del oscuro camino. Él no sabia cuanto tiempo se sentiría de esa forma, pero pensaba aprovechar cada momento de la luminosidad, que se le otorgaba.

Podría decirse que la esperanza, se estaba apoderando de él.

Esa mañana... Por ejemplo... Tuvo que aceptar, que era diferente a cualquier otra, que hubiera vivido en los últimos años. Pues el amanecer era tan distinto, que por momentos, se sintió dentro de un sueño.

La elegante suite que ocupaban en el enigmático Waldorf Astoria, era la misma en la que se hospedaron, años atrás. Estar en ella, era como viajar al pasado y recordar los momentos, en los que el lujo y la presunción reinaban en su vida. Aquél tiempo en el que la Tía Abuela Elroy los "malcriaba" por completo.

La ventana de la estancia, le regalaba una vista privilegiada, de los edificios que adornaban la hermosa ciudad. El paisaje, sin duda, era algo digno de admirarse, Nueva York, era imponente e increíblemente maravilloso.

Stear suspiró hondo y aceptó que no importaba que tan genial fuera esa ciudad... Chicago, seguía siendo su ciudad favorita, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, estar pronto allá...

— ¿Qué tal tu desayuno?

Le preguntó Archie, intentando entablar una conversación y sacarlo de su mutismo.

—No puedo quejarme... —Stear le sonrió—. Hace mucho que no tenía un desayuno a mi gusto.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte de nuevo... —el muchacho lo miró con curiosidad y luego, quiso saber...—. Aún no me aclaras cómo fue que te encontraste con Terruce... Sinceramente... Me siento muy curioso al respecto.

Stear pasó bocado y luego dio su respuesta:

—Lo encontré en un bar, muy cerca de aquí... —el inventor hizo a un lado su plato vacío y continuó —. Samuel Kessler pasó por un momento de depresión, después de que llegamos a los Estados Unidos, él acudía muy seguido a los bares y centros nocturnos... Un día me invitó un trago y yo acepté... —Stear rememoró aquel momento y luego suspiró hondo—. Samuel estaba tan ebrio que montó un espectáculo en el bar... Terry apareció de no se donde y lo ayudó... Al final, fue inevitable que me encontrara de frente con él. El destino lo puso en mi camino.

Archie le mostró una sonrisa, mientras tomaba su vaso con jugo de naranja, y bebía de el. Daba gracias a los inesperados caminos, por los que el destino los había conducido. Adoraba la idea de estar ahí, platicando con su hermano, justo como años atrás lo soñó.

Stear estaba a su lado... Comiendo y disfrutando de su día. Todo parecía estar adecuándose a la normalidad, podia decir que todo era perfecto. Bueno... Casi todo... De pronto, Archie recordó que la perfección, estaba bastante lejos de sus vidas y que aun, tenían un largo camino por recorrer.

— ¿Estás seguro de que Grandchester estará ahí? —preguntó con cierto recelo.

—Si... El asiste al teatro casi todos los días. Ayer, era su día libre.

—Vaya... Y yo que pensé que eso de ser "amigos" era puro cuento. —expresó Archie, en tono de burla—. ¿Se tienen mucha confianza... No? —preguntó con cierta diversión.

Stear le regaló una sonrisa igual de burlona y luego le respondió:

—No debes sentir celos... Hermano... Tú también podrías ser amigo de Terry...

Archie lo miró perplejo, y sin dudarlo, le contestó:

—No estoy interesado en la amistad de una persona como él... Así que, no te envidio para nada.

—Has perdido el sentido del humor, querido Archie... —expresó Stear con una sonrisa—. Seguro que hasta de eso, yo soy el culpable...

Archie negó, y un tanto molesto respondió:

—Deja eso Stear... No volvamos a lo mismo... ¿Quieres?

El insolente inventor se encogió de hombros y tomando furiosamente el periódico añadió:

—Tú ya sabias que reencontrarnos no seria nada fácil.

—Claro que lo sé, Stear... Pero también sé que esto ¡No tiene por que ser un maldito drama!

Ambos se quedaron callados. Archie, tomando el resto de su desayuno y Stear, leyendo el periódico.

Debían tranquilizarse, si querían que aquello funcionara. Los hermanos Cornwell lo sabían, pero a pesar de estar conscientes de eso, era evidente que aún no superaban la fricción que había provocado el engaño, entre ellos... Otro lapso de tiempo, tendría que pasar para que las heridas quedaran completamente cerradas.

Mientras, tenían que encontrar la forma de hacer que Terry, aceptara la propuesta que tenían para él. Ambos sabían que no seria nada fácil, pues el actor se caracterizaba por ser extremadamente orgulloso.

—Y... ¿Estás seguro de qué Terruce ya no tiene nada que ver con la actriz? —preguntó Archie, después de calmarse.

—Muy seguro...

—¿Esa información ya es de dominio público?

Stear bajó el periódico y con disposición respondió:

—No... Ellos terminaron hace un mes... Pero Robert Hathaway, le sugirió a Terry, que lo diera a conocer, hasta que la temporada teatral termine... De esa forma, los periodistas no lo atacaran y lo dejaran vivir tranquilo.

—De acuerdo, entonces... Será mejor que nos vayamos preparando para salir...

Archie se levantó de la mesa, con la intención de dirigirse a su habitación. Stear dejó el periódico a un lado lado y sin pensarlo expresó:

—Lo lamento Archie...

El menor de los Cornwell se detuvo y volteando, para mirarlo fijamente, le cuestionó:

— ¿Qué es lo que lamentas?

Stear se sonrojó como pocas veces y le hizo saber:

—Lamento portarme como idiota... Y hacerte enojar...

Archie sonrió y con un fraternal golpecito sobre la espalda de Stear, le animó.

—Aunque te comportes como el gemelo malvado de Stear... Yo te amo hermano... Y te acepto así... —el elegante muchacho, tomó una gorra y la puso en la cabeza del ex militar—. Tenemos mucho camino por delante, será mejor que dejemos de pelear... Al menos por un rato.

Stear asintió, aquella petición, era lo más sensato que había escuchado.

—Candy siempre nos ha unido... Esta vez no tiene por que se diferente... —aceptó con una sonrisa y armándose de valor confesó...—. Se que Terry no es santo de tu devoción, pero tienes que saber que es un buen tipo... —dijo Stear con tranquilidad—. Hay una historia muy dramática, detrás de lo que tú ya conoces...

Archie no respondió, no sabia que contestar a esas palabras, no conocía a Terry... Y con toda sinceridad, no deseaba conocerlo o tenerlo cerca. Sin embargo una deuda tenía que pagar y como hombre que era, afrontaría con valentía aquella situación.

—Tendrás que armarte de paciencia... Y no explotar en cuanto lo veas... —le recomendó el inventor—. Saber de las noticias que tenemos, ya será suficiente para él... ¿Prometes mantener la calma? —preguntó Stear.

A lo que Archie, no muy convencido respondió:

—Lo intentaré... —mencionó, desviando la mirada y observando despreocupadamente, su costoso reloj de bolsillo—. Nos veremos en 15 minutos... ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo...

Ambos hermanos se despidieron, momentáneamente, cada quien se dirigió a su habitación y al cabo de unos minutos, salieron, listos para emprender su aventura.

* * *

><p><em><span>Compañía de Teatro Stratford, Broadway<span>_

La lectura del libreto había sido un desastre, las miradas de sus compañeros, se lo demostraron y eso, no le gustaba. Terruce Grandchester no era de los que cometían errores.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se cuestionaba duramente, al momento que daba un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa.

Tenía mucho tiempo de que no se sentía así. Se detestó, por no dar el cien por ciento de sus capacidades, no importaba si aquello, había sido una simple lectura.

Robert Hathaway, por su parte, pudo darse cuenta del estado de animo de su joven estrella, desde el preciso momento en que el chico, ingresó al recinto que ocupababan, para ensayar. Le vio cabizbajo y extremadamente callado. Sin contar que, durante la lectura del libreto, se mostró desconcentrado y nervioso.

Terry no era una persona activamente social, la gran realidad era que, el muchacho siempre había sido muy introvertido. Sin embargo, era evidente que estaba pasando por un momento difícil. Robert era muy capaz de entenderlo.

— ¿Sucede algo, Terruce? —le cuestionó el hombre mayor, en cuanto tuvo el tiempo de reunirse nuevamente con él.

Terry encendió un cigarrillo y de inmediato negó:

—No… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Te noto algo distraído… —confesó Robert, al tiempo que se acercaba al joven actor—. Durante la lectura del libreto, no estuviste concentrado, titubeaste en tus líneas y tú nunca lo haces… —Hathaway palmeó la espalda de su pupilo y de nuevo le cuestionó—. Oye... ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que fumar, no es bueno para tu voz?

Terry se sonrojó ligeramente y aclarando la garganta, dijo::

—Me lo has dicho varias veces...

—Y tú no me haces caso ¿Verdad? Sigues fumando...

El muchacho le dio la ultima bocanada a su preciado cigarro y luego, con todo el pesar del mundo, lo apagó.

— ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi... No? —cuestionó el veterano actor—. ¿De verdad estás bien?

Terry se encogió de hombros y sin poder seguir ocultándolo, declaró:

—He tenido algunos problemas personales, pero prometo poner más atención en los ensayos…

—No es que me urja que te aprendas el guión, porque para comenzar con los ensayos, falta bastante... —aceptó el director—. Hemos trabajado sin descanso y quizá lo mejor para ti, es que te tomes unas vacaciones... Por Romeo no te preocupes, Franz puede tomar tu lugar el resto de la temporada.

—No creo que eso sea necesario... —respondió el castaño muchacho.

—Vamos Terry… Aún faltan algunos meses para el estreno de "Hamlet"… —Robert le sonrió y luego repitió—. Tómate unas vacaciones… Deja que descanse tu imagen... Y regresa cuando hayas arreglado eso que te tiene tan tenso...

Terry lo miró sin expresión _¿Arreglarlo? _¿Cómo podía arreglar aquel desastre?

El actor negó en sus adentros, no había forma para arreglar la "traición" que le había hecho a Stear, ni tampoco el odio que Archie sentía por él, mucho menos podía arreglar lo que había sucedido con Candy…

—Quizá ya es momento de que des a conocer que Susana y tú ya no están juntos.. —sugirió Robert—. Casi estoy seguro de que eso, es lo que te tiene presionado.

Terry sonrió sin ganas... Su actual relación con Susana y lo que dijera la prensa, era lo que menos le interesaba.

—En realidad, hay otras cosas...

—Lo que sea... Arréglalo... Por favor...

Le pidió Robert por ultima vez, al tiempo que se dirigía atender el llamado en la puerta de acceso y le daba el paso a uno de los asistentes.

—Señor Grandchester… —lo llamó tímidamente, el joven—. Terry volteó para mirarlo y luego con un asentimiento de cabeza, lo animó a continuar—. Hay…Hay alguien que lo busca...

Terry quiso tomar al chiquillo del cuello y pedirle que dejara de titubear, lo exasperaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, armándose de paciencia, cuestionó al muchachito.

— ¿Te dijo su nombre ó el motivo de su visita?

—Si… Es el señor Stear Cornwell… Dice que necesita hablar con usted… —los ojos de Terry, se mostraron sorprendidos y aquello asustó al temeroso jovencito, Terry no se caracterizaba por tener amigos, su carácter desconcertaba a todo mundo, a los ojos de los empleados del teatro, el actor era un joven amargado y con pésimo humor. No sabia si había hecho bien al molestarle en plena reunión—. ¿Lo… Lo va a recibir?

—Si Ronald, por supuesto... Hazlo pasar a mi camerino… Yo estaré ahí en unos minutos.

—Como usted diga, Señor…

El chico salió del salón y Terry se dispuso a seguirlo, no sin antes, darle a Robert una respuesta:

—Debo irme, Robert, pero tomaré en cuenta tu proposición… —Terry le sonrió y luego tomó su libreto.

—Mas te vale tomarla, después ya no habrá mas oportunidad…

—Suena amenazante… Señor Hathaway —le hizo saber Terry, fingiendo temor.

Robert rió con ganas y luego le hizo saber:

—Una vez que el mundo conozca a mi Hamlet, no voy a dejar que te vayas, debes saberlo… —el experimentado actor palmeó la espalda del muchacho—. Ahora ve y atiende a tu amigo…

Terry asintió con una sonrisa y de inmediato se dirigió a su camerino. Robert lo observó alejarse, y rogó por que el muchacho, recuperara confianza y la visita del amigo, le animara.

El actor, por su parte, se sintió algo aliviado, al saber que Stear estaba ahí. Pues eso significaba que su coraje había pasado, y que quizá, ya le había perdonado su indiscreción.

Terry caminó con rapidez hasta llegar a su camerino, sin siquiera imaginar que su vida daría un inesperado giro. El cambio que tanto había buscado, estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, esperándolo, solo que él ni siquiera lo imaginaba.

—Siempre te creí, cuando decías que los camerinos eran pequeños... —le dijo Stear—. Pero me temo que te quedaste corto... Esto parece una ratonera...

Terry sonrió sin poder evitarlo, sinceramente no podía hacer nada mas... Stear estaba de vuelta y eso le alegraba mucho, significaba un peso menos para él.

Lo que no le gustaba tanto, era ver la cara de pocos amigos, que le dedicaba Archibald Cornwell, quien se notaba que estaba ahí, mas a fuerza que de ganas.

—Pues bienvenidos a esta humilde ratonera... —le respondió el actor, al tiempo que hacía una seña al elegante Archie, invitándolo a tomar asiento, en un pequeño sofá—. ¿Gustan tomar algo?

—No —respondió Archie...

—Yo si... Quiero una limonada... —advirtió Stear con decisión —. Pero será mejor que la tomemos fuera de aquí... Este maldito clima me está matando... Dime Terry... ¿Tienes tiempo de salir?

—Si... Estoy libre...

Sin decir nada más, el joven Grandchester se dirigió hasta un pequeño escritorio, que tenía justo frente a él y escribió un corto mensaje para justificar su ausencia. Luego se preparó para salir.

—Vayámonos entonces...—dijo el inventor, movilizándose en su silla de ruedas, y mostrando verdadera agilidad al desplazarse.

Archie le siguió y Terry detrás de él, ambos chicos, no se dirigieron la palabra para nada... Se limitaron a caminar detrás del muchacho de la silla de ruedas, esperando el momento en que él les pidiera su ayuda.

Ni una mirada se dedicaron, los dos estaban resentidos. Pero esas rencillas, pronto tendrían que terminar. Las circunstancias lograrían acercarlos, aunque ellos desearan evitarlo.

* * *

><p><span><em>Central Park South <em>

—No puedo creer que sea el único que haya ordenado comida... —expresó Stear, mirando su plato con un enorme emparedado de morcilla y papas fritas, como sabroso complemento.

—Acabamos de comer hace dos horas, Stear... —dijo Archie con sorpresa—. Es comprensible que no tenga nada de hambre en estos instantes...

Stear lo ignoró y luego se refirió al actor:

— ¿Y tú Terry? ¿Estás seguro de que no me quieres acompañar?

El castaño sonrío, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento... Tampoco tengo hambre...

Finalmente, Stear rodó los ojos y sin renunciar a su apetito respondió:

—Parecen un par de señoritas... —advirtió con diversión—. ¿Acaso no desean perder la figura?

—Stear... —le llamó Archie con molestia—. ¿Podrías dejar de jugar al payaso y comenzar a tratar el motivo de esta reunión?

El mayor de los Cornwell se encogió de hombros, y después de limpiarse las comisuras de los labios, contestó:

—¿Reunión? ¿Trato? Santo Cielo Archie... Hablas como la Tía Abuela Elroy... —el chico negó con la cabeza—. Esto, mas bien... Es un reencuentro entre amigos... —Stear se sonrojó y luego sonrió con nerviosismo—. Terry, lamento haberme comportado como un idiota contigo... —expresó con sinceridad—. Mi reacción fue inmadura y bastante estúpida... Se que no tengo perdón, pero de verdad, quería que tú supieras cuanto lo siento.

La disculpa era auténtica, y Terry, también quiso ser honesto:

—No te preocupes... Comprendí tu proceder y no me he ofendido por lo que dijiste... Te entiendo, y espero me disculpes por no haber cumplido con mi parte.

Stear negó.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte... No has hecho nada malo... Quiero que sepas que viviré eternamente agradecido contigo —concluyó el muchacho.

Después de algunos segundos de silencio, Archie continuó...

—Yo también quiero agradecerte, Terruce... Y espero que disculpes mi comportamiento anterior...

Terry apenas podía creerlo ¿Archibald Cornwell se estaba disculpando? Le parecía increíble... El presumido muchacho nunca antes hizo tal cosa... En los viejos tiempos, el rebelde se hubiera burlado de él y quizá no hubiera aceptado su disculpa, sin embargo, el,pasado había quedado atrás, y entonces, Terry se obligó a serenarse y a comportarse con la madurez debida.

—No tengo nada que disculparte... Tus razones tuviste para tratarme mal.

El actor no sabía que más decir.

Realmente no se sentía a gusto, estando ante Archie... Porque podia percibir que el chico Cornwell, en realidad no perdonaba lo que había pasado entre Candy y él.

—De verdad lamento haberte dicho todas esas cosas... —le dijo Archie, avergonzado.

Terry tomó la taza de té y juegueteó nervioso con la cuchara.

—No lo lamentes tanto... Después de todo tienes razón... —aceptó con valentía—. Yo fui un cobarde.

El chico Cornwell negó con la cabeza, y siguiendo on su honesto comportamiento declaró:

—Stear me platicó lo que pasó con... Susana Marlowe... —Archie le miró fijamente, demostrando que su arrepentimiento era genuino—. Candy, por su parte, jamás ha dicho algo malo sobre ti... La verdad es que yo te culpé por algo en lo que no tenías nada que ver. Por favor discúlpame.

Terry no se olvidaba de las palabras dichas ¿Cómo hacerlo?

No, el no podía olvidarse de semejante información y sin dudarlo cuestionó:

— ¿Candy llegó enferma a Chicago?

Archie asintió suavemente con la cabeza y sin demora le dio respuesta al preocupado muchacho.

—Si... Pero no fue culpa tuya... Ella salió a tomar el aire y luego se enfermó... Nos llamaron y fue atendida... Afortunadamente se recuperó pronto.

Terry se llevó las manos a la cabeza... Eso definitivamente era su culpa... No había poder humano que lo sacara de ese pensamiento. Por mas que Archie quisiera ser cortés, el actor sabía que él tenía mucho que ver con la decepción que Candy llevaba a cuestas... Si ella enfermó, si ella sufrió... Estaba muy seguro que era a causa de él, pues quedarse con Susana, fue la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado. Lastimó a Candy, se lastimó a si mismo... Jamás se lo perdonaría.

—Ella está bien Terry... No te agobies por algo que mi hermano dijo sin pensar... —Stear le reconfortó—. Se resfrío y sanó... Candy es una chica fuerte.

El silencio se apoderó de los tres muchachos, lo único que se podía escuchar era el bullicio de los comensales del pequeño restaurante, un par de minutos después, Terry decidió aclarar sus dudas.

— ¿Cómo está ella, actualmente? —preguntó el actor sin mas rodeos...

—Está algo comprometida... —contestó de inmediato Stear, deseando provocar una reacción en Terry... Y como era de esperarse, lo logró.

Terry lo miró fijamente y Stear pudo notar como se oscurecía el azul zafiro de sus ojos... Aquella noticia no le gustaba nada, el inventor notó como su joven amigo, apretaba la mandíbula, aguantándose el coraje...

El inventor, quería reírse, pero se contuvo.

—Ya entiendo... —mencionó Terry, en voz baja y entrecortada.

_Algún día iba suceder... _Pensó con lastima... ¿Podía culparla por buscar, lo que él no pudo darle?

El castaño actor se aflojó la corbata y con molestia bebió el resto del té que yacía en su taza.

—No... No lo entiendes... ¿Quieres que te cuente algo chistoso? —preguntó Stear, sin poder evitar reírse—. Lo que sucede, es que a nuestra querida Candy, se le ocurrió que su vocación ya no es ser enfermera... —dijo sin más, provocando que la angustia de Terry aumentara.

—Ahora, Candy cree que su verdadera misión en la vida, es servirle a Dios... —agregó Archie.

Terry frunció el ceño, comprendiendo de golpe lo que los hermanos le decían...¡Candy era una religiosa!

—Lleva un año y medio como novicia... Y amenaza con seguir así, hasta concluir con la carrera... El único que puede hacerla desistir de esa descabellada idea eres tú... —Archie le miro a los ojos y convencido añadió—. Ahora que se que rompiste tu compromiso, no pienso descansar... Hasta hacerte volver con ella...

— ¿Es increíble... No? Mi hermano... ¿Pidiéndote tal cosa?—preguntó Stear con rostro alegre—. Pero por más increíble que parezca, me temo que es real... Y de una vez te digo, que yo también me uniré a su petición, tendré que insistir en llevarte a Chicago, con nosotros...

Terry los miró perplejo... Y luego respondió:

— ¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto? —preguntó sintiéndose algo derrotado—. Chicos... Es obvio que Candice ya decidió.

—¡Ella sólo quiere ser monja, porque no pudo ser feliz contigo! —admitió Archie—. Santo Cielo, Terruce... ¿De verdad crees que Candy tiene vocación para ser una religiosa?

Terry negó internamente... Con toda la honestidad del mundo, tenía que admitir que alguien como Candy no podía llevar una vida de enclaustramiento.

Cerró los ojos y en su mente, dibujó a la muchacha. Ella era un espíritu libre y rebelde... Era joven y sencillamente hermosa...

_No..._

Se dijo convencido...

_Definitivamente, Ella no puede ser una monja_

El recuerdo de sus labios, sobre la dulce boca de Candy llegó para convencerlo... El beso que él astutamente le robó, había sido correspondido. A pesar de su renuencia y del miedo del que fue presa, Candy le respondió como él esperaba.

No... Ella no podía renunciar a su amor... No pudo haberlo olvidado... ¿O si?

—He tenido el tiempo de trazar un buen plan, claro, eso en el caso de que decidas luchar... Te prometo que va funcionar... —le dijo Stear—. Pero primero... Debo viajar a Florida... ¿Crees que puedas encontrarnos en Chicago?

El corazón de Terry latió desbocado..._ Cielo Santo _¿Cómo demonios le iba hacer para sacar a Candy de un convento? ¿Y si ella ya no lo amaba?

Su otro "Yo" le dio un fuerte golpe interno, reaccionando a su pesimismo y gritándole le regañó:

_Eres el amor de su vida, imbécil... Ella es tuya... Tuya y de nadie mas..._

_—_Mira... No tienes por qué responder ahora... —le dijo Archie, haciendo una seña para que Stear se controlará, pues al ver que Terry no respondía, el inventor se mostró terriblemente desilusionado—. Lo mejor será que regreses a casa y lo medites... Si estás dispuesto... Entonces nos lo harás saber... Esta tarde partimos a Florida, y éste, es el hotel donde nos hospedaremos...

Terry tomó la tarjeta que Archie le ofrecía. Y luego preguntó:

—¿Qué hay en Florida?

—Patricia O'Brien... Eso es lo que me lleva a Florida —dijo Stear con cierto enojo ¿Qué más quería Terruce? ¿Por qué no decía que si quería ir por Candy y ya?—. Ya debemos irnos... Llámanos cuando lo hayas pensando ¿Si?

Archie supo que el vaso de paciencia de Stear, se había derramado y cuando el inventor lo miró a los ojos, se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a marcharse junto a él.

—Yo pagaré la cuenta... —declaró Stear, antes de voltear bruscamente su silla de ruedas y alejarse de ahí.

—Nos veremos luego... —agregó Archie, a manera de despedía—. Gracias por todo Terruce... De verdad... Jamás olvidaré lo que hiciste por nosotros...

Archie le dio la mano y Terry la estrechó...

No hubo palabras de despedida por parte de Terry, aún estaba asimilando lo que sucedió minutos antes, cuando la inesperada confesión de su amigo le puso el mundo de cabeza.

Miró a los dos hermanos alejarse, y salir de aquel restaurante... Él también salió del lugar, pero no pudo alcanzarlos. Simplemente los observó desparecer entre la multitud.

¿Qué tenía que hacer?

¿Ir a Chicago y sacar a Candy del enclaustramiento?

_Ella no se ha casado... Ella no tiene novio, ni siquiera un pretendiente..._

Pensó respirando hondo, sintiendo que su pecho, se llenaba: orgulloso y arrogante... ¿Por qué no decirlo? Se encontraba tremendamente complacido, con el hecho de saber que nadie más, había entrado en el corazón de la Señorita White. ¡Por Dios! Que ella fuera una novicia, no tenía por que ser el fin del mundo... Pues a pesar de todo, era libre y la esperanza no estaba perdida.

La claridad, por fin llegó a su cabeza y mirando al cielo, internamente cuestionó:

_¿Acaso la estás guardando para mi?_

El joven actor, sonrío con esperanza. Y sintiendo un inexplicable alivio, tomó la decisión, mas importante de su vida.

A las cuatro y media de la tarde. Se presentó en la estación central, justo minutos antes de que los hermanos Cornwell, llegaran. En cuanto ellos arribaron, Archie fue a registrar el equipaje y Stear no dudó en acercarse a Terry.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó con sorpresa.

—Decidí unirme a tu viaje... Claro... Si no te molesta... —expresó Terry—. Es hora de tomar las vacaciones que Robert me ha dado... Viajaré con ustedes a Florida y me platicaras tu plan...

—¿Eso quiere decir que lucharás por Candy? —cuestionó el inventor con seriedad.

—Siempre he tenido que luchar por ella... ¿Por qué ésta vez no?

— ¿Aunque ella esté en un convento y use un hábito? —preguntó Stear, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

El primer llamado para subir al tren se escuchó y los pasajeros comenzaron hacer una fila, Terry se posicionó detrás de Stear, para ayudarle a empujar la silla de ruedas y luego, sin tapujos respondió a la cuestión, que segundos antes, se le había hecho.

—Que tu hermosa prima, viva en un convento y que vista con un hábito, es una idea que comienza a gustarme... —dijo el actor con aquél gesto arrogante de antaño—. Mejor que esté ahí y no en cualquier parte, con el peligro de ser perseguida por un idiota, que quiera conquistarla.

Stear estalló en carcajadas... ¿Por qué pensó que a Terry Controlador Grandchester le molestaba la idea, de tener a Candy recluida?

Los hermosos ojos verdes de Candy, lo asaltaron de repente, y sintió que su corazón se llenaba de una enorme dicha... Ella se merecía ser feliz, Terry también... Y él haría todo por que así fuera.

Siempre se preguntó el por qué el destino, le permitió sobrevivir y nunca tuvo una respuesta a esa cuestión, al menos no una que lo convenciera.

Sin embargo, al ver su mano, sosteniendo el pasaje a Florida, lo supo...

Él también merecía ser feliz y más que nunca deseaba ver a Patty y estar cerca de ella, apenas podía esperar, para llegar a Miami y comenzar con su nueva vida. Stear sabia que solo haciendo ese viaje, encontraría la tranquilidad que tanto buscaba.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em>Este trío de galanes se va de paseo... Esperemos que les vaya bien por allá ¿Ustedes que creen? :) <em>

_Bueno, el misterio que escondía Candy, ahora es de dominio público y le atinaron varias de ustedes... De hecho quiero decirles que el Minific, así comenzaba, dándose a conocer que Candy iba ser novicia. _

_En cuanto a Candy, en el siguiente capítulo sabrán más de ella. Solo eso puedo adelantarles... _

_Yo se que es una época del año en la que todos estamos llenos de compromisos, pero si voy a seguir publicando. Se los prometo. No se si ustedes seguirán leyendo, pero yo de todas formas andaré por acá ¡Saludos a todos!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lalaco<strong>: Bienvenida a la lectura, me da un gusto enorme saber que cuento contigo, aunque el italiano es tu idioma, te expresas muy bien en español :) ¡Que felicidad que leas este fic! ¡Gracias por hacerlo! Te mando saludos desde México.

**Vero**: Gusana es un mal necesario... Pero mira lo que hizo Terry... Al final no la toleró y le llamó a la enfermera para que la cuidara jijiji... Espero te haya gustado este capítulo ¡Gracias por leer Vero! ¡Saludos!

**Dalia**: Hola Dalia, es un gusto tenerte como lectora, me encanta que me des tu opinión, va un poco lento, pero muy pronto vienen los encuentros con la familia... ¿Que crees que suceda cuando lleguen a Chicago? ¡Besos y gracias por leer!

**Sabrina Cornwell:** Nuestro querido Stear, dejó atrás la relación con Patty, pues sus deseos de enrolarse en el ejército fueron más poderosos... Claro que todos nos equivocamos en algún momento y él sabe que eso fue lo que le sucedió, cometió un error con Patty... ¿Qué pasará cuando se reencuentre con ella? ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Saludos Sabrina y gracias por leer!

**Dulce Lu:** Annie siempre me cayó mal y aunque nunca la dejé fuera de mis fics, esta vez si quise hacerlo jaja, que mala soy, pero es que no la soporto... Archie tendrá que buscarse otra novia... Lo siento :) ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

**GadamiGrandchester**: Hola Gadami, bienvenida a la lectura. Si, es un TerryFic, con Candy incluida... Los hermanos Cornwell tendrán una participación muy importante, como ya viste, comienzan a calentarse los motores... Pronto aparecerá Candy y vendrán sorpresas... Susana... Bueno, tengo muchas cosas preparadas para ella... Y no son buenas... Jaja ¡Saludos!

**Skarlett Northman**: Jaja, si... Ni yo la soporto, te lo juro... Pero ya has visto, Terry la rechazó vilmente... Esperemos que se aplaque con eso... Jajaja... Me alegra que te haya gustado el reencuentro de Stear y Archie ¡Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!

**Darling Eveling:** Hola Darling, me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusta. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Te mando un saludo amiga.

**Liz Carter**: Ya te enteraste del cambio de Candy... La cosa es que... ¿que hará cuando sepa que Terry es libre y la ama? Se le viene la noche a la Pecas! Jaja, ya ves como es de dramática... Annie tendrá algunas menciones, pero no tantas... No quise incluirla como personaje que participa mucho del fic, me cae mal también. Espero que sigas interesándote en el Fic ¡Saludos y gracias por tu opinión!

**Y gracias también, a quien lee este Fic, de forma anónima.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi_.

* * *

><p><strong>"INESPERADO"<strong>

Capitulo 3 (Primera Parte)

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

><p><span><em><em>Mansión Andrew, Chicago, Illinois, abril de 1919<em>_

Odiaba tener que estar ocupado.

La mayor parte su tiempo, lo pasaba encerrado en la oficina ó a bordo de un tren, viajando única y exclusivamente por compromiso y no por placer, como siempre lo había hecho.

Estaba realmente cansado de eso. El trabajo lo estaba asfixiando, era una realidad.

Inconforme, el atractivo joven se removió sobre su asiento y luego se aflojó un poco la fina corbata negra que usaba... Tenía que tranquilizarse o si no terminaría por explotar.

Él estaba consciente de que no había nada, que pudiera hacer para cambiar su vida, ya que atender los negocios de la familia, era su completa obligación. Ausente y ocupado permanecería, cada minuto que se le requiriera. La resignación era el único camino que le quedaba por seguir.

1919, arrancó de forma complicada y las cosas parecían empeorar.

La inevitable crisis, que les había traído la llamada: Gran Guerra, ya se estaba manifestando. Demasiados préstamos habían sido requeridos y los pagos de algunos deudores se estaban atrasando. El futuro, no era alentador. La economía de los Estados Unidos, estaba presentando graves problemas y él no sabía que tan perjudicados se verían. Todos sus negocios, podían complicarse y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Esto es para ti... —le anunció George Johnson, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos—. Tal parece ser que, Archie se ha comunicado.

Albert dejó el papeleo a un lado y de inmediato tomó el telegrama que George le ofrecía.

Los ojos azules del muchacho, leyeron con atención y al concluir con la lectura, se abireron sorprendidos. El mensaje era breve y claro, pero él simplemente no lograba asimilarlo.

.

.

**Tío... Estoy en Nueva York. Pasaré algunos días aquí... Regresaré en cuanto me sea posible, para seguir con mi trabajo...**

.

.

No le parecía nada lógico.

—Cada vez entiendo menos... —fue lo único que Albert mencionó, después de dejar el telegrama sobre su escritorio.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué este telegrama fue enviado desde Nueva York? —cuestionó George con preocupación.

—Exactamente... No se que haya pasado... Archie solo me comunica que ha viajado a Nueva York y que se quedará algunos días por allá... —el rubio respiró hondo y añadió —. Nunca antes había querido ir a esa ciudad... No lo comprendo.

—Supongo que las noticias sobre la Señorita Britter, le siguen afectando...

Albert sonrió, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo... Cuando hablé con él, me quedó muy claro que no estaba preocupado por Annie y su matrimonio... Nunca amó a esa muchacha —el joven magnate, miró a su asistente y confesó—. Pienso que este viaje tiene que ver con otra cosa... Antes de partir, lo vi tan raro, que incluso te iba a pedir que lo vigilaras.

— ¿Piensas que puede estar metido en problemas?

—Sinceramente, ya no se que creer...

Un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta del estudio, tanto Albert como George, sabían quien era... El toque, era inconfundible. Por lo tanto, George tomó asiento en su lugar y Albert, dio permiso para que la visitante pasara.

— ¿Dónde está Archie? —preguntó La Tía Abuela Elroy, en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta—. Escuché que llegó un telegrama de su parte... Así que quiero que me lo digas ¿Dónde está ese muchacho?

Albert negó con la cabeza y armándose de paciencia le respondió a su altanera Tía.

—Él está de viaje, Tía... Ya lo hemos platicado...

La vieja Elroy no se tragó aquél "cuento" y de nuevo insistió:

—Lo hemos hablado... Claro que si... Lo que aun no me aclaras, es el motivo de ese viaje, William...

Albert frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso él era la niñera oficial de Archie? ¿Por qué tenía que estar enterado de cada paso que el joven diera?

—Archie ha dejado de ser un niño... —advirtió el rubio con cierto enfado—. No puedo mantenerlo a nuestro lado en contra de su voluntad, Tía... Si él decide viajar, lo puede hacer, es un adulto, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones,

La vieja Elroy lo fulminó con la mirada y molesta quiso saber:

—Es que... ¿Ni siquiera te ha dicho donde está?

—Está en Nueva York... ... El motivo, no lo sé... Seguramente son algunos negocios de su Padre... —Albert miró fijamente a su tía y agregó—. No tengo la costumbre de cuestionar los movimientos de Adam Cornwell... Nuestro clan no es así...

—Claro que no... Pero...

—Pero creo que debe tranquilizarse Tía Abuela... Eso es lo único que puede hacer ahora.

La petición de Albert fue clara y más que contundente, por suerte la vieja Elroy, lo entendió de inmediato. La voz del muchacho, le indicó que no le estaba haciendo una invitación, sino que aquello era una orden... Ella, debía dejar de insistir.

— ¿Cuándo volverá? —preguntó, con recelo—. ¿Eso tampoco lo sabes?

—No... No lo sé...

Albert se sintió un poco mal... Estaba siendo algo duro con la Tia. Pero sabía que no podía ser de otra forma, ya que darle armas a Elroy Andrew era como si se suicidara lentamente...

La vieja, era la manipulación en persona.

Por otro lado, él era el Patriarca de la familia, ni mas, ni menos... Así que debía hacer valer su autoridad.

—Lo tendremos de vuelta muy pronto... Es un buen chico... Confiemos en él ¿Le parece? —cuestionó el rubio, sonriendo e infundiendo confianza a la mujer.

—Está bien...

—Ya que estamos de acuerdo... ¿Le gustaría que desayunáramos?

La mujer asintió y tomando el brazo, que su sobrino le brindaba, se dejó llevar hasta el comedor.

Estaba realmente preocupada, pero sabia que no podía seguir cuestionando las decisiones de su sobrino mayor, ni tampoco tenía el derecho de reclamarle nada, él era el nuevo líder de su clan.

Así que no le quedó más opción que obedecer y esperar pacientemente a que Archie regresara.

* * *

><p><span><em>Carolina del Norte<em>

Sus ojos azules, se abrieron con pesadez, al tiempo que su adormilado cuerpo, se acostumbraba al movimiento del tren.

_¡Malditas sean las camas de los camarotes! _

Reclamó en su interior, sintiéndose tremendamente dolorido e incapaz de moverse.

Odiaba los trenes, eso lo tenía más que claro, siempre habían sido un dolor de cabeza para él ... Las interminables giras a través del país, hicieron que detestara la simple idea de pensar en subir a uno.

Y no importaba si eran de primera clase... La comodidad, para él no existía.

Apenas pudo reincorporarse, el joven Grandchester miró su reloj de bolsillo y luego, sin pensarlo más, se dispuso a entrar al pequeño privado que tenía a solo unos pasos... Tenía que refrescarse, aunque fuera un poco. Quizá de esa forma, despertaría por completo.

Se lavó la cara con energía y después de secarse, se sintió un poco mejor...

_¿Cómo terminé aquí_? Se preguntó, divertido.

Estaba a bordo de un tren, viajando hasta Miami... Tomando unas inesperadas vacaciones... ¿Todo para recuperar a la mujer de su vida?

Terry se miró fijamente en el espejo, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y luego río con soltura.

¡Estaba loco! No había más explicación...

¡Estaba loco y enfermo de amor!

Amaba profundamente a Candice White. Para recuperarla haría lo que fuera... Iría hasta la luna y de regreso, si eso fuera necesario.

Además, tenía que aceptarlo, había aprendido a estimar a Stear, e incluso estaba aprendiendo a tratar a Archie... Se sentía bien, al lado de ambos hermanos. Él nunca tuvo amigos, y por primera vez pensaba que era parte de algo.

—Hey... ¡Grandchester! ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó la voz de Stear, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Terry sonrió ligeramente y luego, salió del privado para abrir.

—Veníamos a ver si sobreviviste a la comodidad de una noche, a bordo... —mencionó Stear con diversión, sabiendo lo que Terry pensaba acerca de los trenes.

—Hubiera dado lo mismo que durmiera en el suelo... —acotó Terry, haciendo un gesto, la verdad es que, al pobre actor le dolían todos los huesos de su cuerpo—. ¿En qué lugar estamos? —preguntó dejando libre un suave bostezo.

—Nos encontramos entrando a Carolina del Norte.. —respondió Archie, con timidez... Él aún no se acostumbraba a tratar con familiaridad a Terry.

—No estamos ni a la mitad del camino... —agregó Stear—. Como sea... Hemos venido por ti... Seguro que al igual que yo, tienes hambre... —expresó el glotón muchacho—. ¿Nos acompañas a tomar el desayuno?

Terry asintió, mostrando una sonrisa y sin decirles nada, se dispuso acompañarlos hasta el área del comedor.

Él no era de los que tomaran grandes desayunos, vivir solo, le había hecho adquirir malos hábitos, normalmente se saltaba esa comida y cuando desayunaba, era algo ligero. Pero no quiso hacer el desaire y no acompañar a los dos hermanos Cornwell ¿Qué clase de compañero de viaje sería?

Al llegar al comedor, se situaron en una de las mesas que se encontraban en la entrada. No quisieron ir más allá, pues de pronto se sintieron intimidados. Los tres chicos, lucían tan apuestos, que era imposible que no llamaran la atención de las mujeres ahí presentes, casi todas los miraron, unas disimuladamente, otras no tanto. Coquetear con ellas, no estaba en los planes de ninguno. Asi que los tres, ignoraron aquellas mujeres de inmediato y se centraron en el tema que tarde o temprano tendrían que tocar...

—Se que tenemos mucho tiempo por delante, pero mientras estamos aquí... Sin hacer nada... Podríamos hablar de nuestro plan... —dijo Stear, segundos después de que un mozo, les tomó la orden.

—Estoy más que de acuerdo... —Terry miró fijamente al inventor y luego quiso saber ...—. ¿Cómo haré para saltar los muros del convento? —preguntó divertido

— ¿Saltar? —Stear negó con desaprobación—. No creo que sea necesario... Tenemos un buen contacto ahí adentro... ¿Verdad Archie?

Éste afirmó con la cabeza y con tranquilidad respondió:

—Así es... La Hermana Margaret nos será de gran ayuda..

Terry abrió los ojos con sorpresa y de inmediato cuestionó:

— ¿La Hermana Margaret, del Colegio San Pablo?

—La misma... —contestó Archie—. A la llegada de la Guerra, se cerraron las puertas del colegio... La Hermana salió de Inglaterra y fue trasladada a los Estados Unidos gracias a que su familia materna, es originaria de este país... Fue una suerte que la enviaran a Chicago y que Candy la encontrara ahí.

—Era una mujer adorable —dijo Stear, recordando a la religiosa—. Es obvio que el plan no puede fallar... Ella te conoce Terry, conoce a Candy, nos conoce a todos... Tengo la firme confianza en que podrá ayudarnos...

Los primeros platillos comenzaron a llegar... Y el silencio invadió la mesa en la que se encontraban los muchachos. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Stear no dudó en retomar la platica.

—Bueno... Ya todos sabemos que Candy está en el convento... Pero.. ¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó con suspicacia el joven inventor, mientras untaba mantequilla sobre un pan—. Cuéntanos Archie...

Los ojos de Terry se posaron sobre el menor de los Cornwell y poniendo toda su atención, escuchó:

—Sigue siendo la Candy que conocieron... —Archie respiró hondo al recordarla, ella seguía siendo Candy, no importaba si estaba en un convento—. La ultima vez que le vi... Fue cuando pasó el primer período de prueba... No había cambiado nada...

Stear dio un mordisco a su pan y al pasar bocado quiso saber:

—Y... Entonces... Supongo que... Sigue tan bonita como siempre... —indagó sin pena alguna, mientras los inquisidores ojos de Terry, lo miraban—. Tranquilízate Grandchester... Es tuya... Ya lo sé... Solo imagino que debe ser una novicia muy guapa ¿No?

Archie se sintió tremendamente avergonzado... ¿Por qué Stear tenía que ser tan ocurrente? ¿Cómo se le ocurriría hablar de lo bella que era Candy, con Terruce ahí?

—Ya que Stear está tan interesado en saber... ¿Qué dices Archie? —preguntó Terry con un tono tan celoso que apenas pudo disimular—. ¿Cómo luce la adorable Candy?

Archie, pensó muy bien las palabras que iba usar...

¿Qué podía decirle a Terruce?

Candy se veía absolutamente preciosa... Ni siquiera un hábito podía ocultar su belleza. Al verla, cubierta de los pies a la cabeza, no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que, era un verdadero desperdicio que ella estuviera ahí, encerrada y condenada a ser una monja...

¿Debía de ser sincero con el joven actor?

¿Era adecuado que le dijera, que aún sabiendo que Candy era una novicia, sintió deseos de que fuera suya?

No... Definitivamente, no era una buena idea...

—Luce igual... —dijo Archie con simpleza, bebiendo de la taza de café que tenía frente a él, rogando por que Terry olvidara el asunto, pues no estaba de humor para iniciar una pelea.

— ¿Igual de bonita? —le preguntó un malicioso y travieso Terry—. Porque aunque era casi una niña cuando la dejé de ver, recuerdo que era muy linda y que estaba creciendo con gracia... Entonces... ¿Candy luce bien? —cuestionó nuevamente, llevándose un trozo de hot cake a la boca.

Archie se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y aunque quiso, simplemente no pudo responder.

Terry por su parte, supo que estaba siendo odioso y entonces ya no le quedó más que reírse... ¿Qué más daba si a los "hermanitos Cornwell" les parecía bonita Candy? La rubia solo tenía ojos para él ¿No? Era suya... Y eso era lo que debía importarle.

Al ver que Archie pintaba de rojo sus mejillas, soltó una carcajada y luego con diversión agregó:

—Tomaré eso como un si...

Stear rió también y luego ninguno de los tres dijo nada más. Se dedicaron a degustar su desayuno y a platicar sobre otros temas de conversación, obviamente ninguno que tuviera que ver con Candy, su belleza y los sentimientos que cada uno de ellos, guardaba para la muchacha.

* * *

><p><em><span>Convento de la Sagrada Familia, Chicago, abril de 1919<span>_

Un año y medio había pasado, desde aquél invierno, en el que Candy decidió que su vida, debía cambiar el rumbo.

El Convento de la Sagrada Familia, de la ciudad de Chicago, fue la Congregación que le dio la bienvenida y le dio ánimos para vivir la nueva experiencia. Seis meses, fueron parte de su periodo de prueba, y un año ya había transcurrido, desde que se convirtió oficialmente en novicia.

A pesar de su formación estricta y puramente religiosa, Candy no había abandonado las viejas practicas... Ella seguía siendo terriblemente inquieta. Ponía de cabeza a todo mundo dentro del Convento. Y la prueba de ello, era Tessa James, la impaciente compañera con la que compartía varios de sus trabajos.

Los ojos grises de Tessa, miraron con especial cuidado, cada punto del prominente terreno. Sin embargo y a pesar de su exhaustivo trabajo, no tuvo éxito...

No había ni una sola señal, de Candy.

_¿Dónde se ha metido?_

Preguntó en sus adentros, intentando mantener la calma. Solo diez minutos, las separaban del inicio del Santo Rosario... ¿Por qué se le ocurriría desaparecer?

—¡Candice! —gritó la joven con energía, pero no obtuvo respuesta, segundos después volvió a gritar—. ¡Candice! —insistió mientras hacía un gesto de inconformidad.

Una cantarina risa se escuchó, justo por encima de su cabeza y entonces, lo supo... Su compañera estaba ahí. Volteó con rapidez y dirigió su gélida mirada a las ramas del árbol.

—¡Estoy aquí! —anunció sonriendo y mostrándose divertida—. ¿Qué sucede, Tessa? ¿Por qué me buscas con tanta preocupación?

— ¿Acaso la altura afectó tu cerebro? —preguntó Tessa con enojo—. Van a dar las doce del día Candice... ¡El rezo va comenzar!

La rubia muchacha, miró a su molesta compañera y con una sonrisa respondió.

—Solo estaba reflexionando... —le dijo a modo de disculpa—. No era mi intención faltar al rezo.

—Mas te vale que no sigas reflexionando así... ¿No ves que puedes caerte de este árbol? —le advirtió la muchacha, observando como Candy bajaba con habilidad—. Si la Madre Superiora llega a verte...

—Oh Tessa... Esto es solo un árbol ¿Qué tiene de malo treparlo?

La muchacha la miró con sorpresa y sin poder creer la despreocupada actitud de Candy, le dio respuesta:

—Puedes caer y romperte algo... Eres tan descuidada Candice...

Candy no dijo nada mas... La verdad es que odiaba sentirse limitada, pero no iba ganar nada armando una nueva discusión con Tessa James... No había modo alguno de que ella ganara y lo sabia. Luchar contra Tessa era una perdida de tiempo.

— ¿Qué tanto reflexionabas ahí arriba? —preguntó Tessa, con mas tranquilidad.

—Pensaba en... Mi Hogar... —le respondió Candy, con cierta inseguridad—. Hay que darnos prisa o si no llegaremos tarde...

La rubia muchacha apresuró sus pasos y a Tessa no le quedó más opción que seguirla, Le pareció muy extraña la forma en que Candy reaccionó a su pregunta, la chica rubia, respondió con prisas y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Tessa sintió mucha curiosidad ante eso, pero ya no quiso preguntar nada más. Candy era muy entrometida, pero jamás la cuestionaba, entonces ¿Quién era ella para juzgar sus pensamientos?

Candy por su parte, pensaba que no tenía nada que esconder... Al menos nada malo... Al subir al árbol recordó el Hogar de Pony, a sus madres y a los niños... También recordó la colina y el tiempo que pasaba en ella...

Los pensamientos de la Segunda Colina de Pony, Inglaterra y unos ojos azul zafiro mirándola, llegaron a ella sin siquiera proponérselo. Con toda honestidad, hasta ella se sorprendía de que su mente viajara tan lejos.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, como para desechar aquel recuerdo y caminó más rápido. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a correr.

— ¡Santo Dios Candy! —exclamó Tessa, con voz entrecortada—. ¿Es que no piensas parar? ¿Por qué estás corriendo?

—Vamos tarde ya... El Rosario va comenzar... Tendremos problemas si no llegamos.

—Faltan cinco minutos... Y... No se nos permite correr... ¡No puedo creer que sigas sin obedecer las órdenes!

La rubia respiró hondo y luego caminó junto a Tessa. Rogándole a Dios para llenarse de paciencia y tolerar a su compañera. La muchacha era demasiado dura con ella. Candy sabia que Tessa, no lo hacía con mala intención, pero eso no era suficiente, la exasperaba de todas formas.

Como fuera, esa era la vida que ella misma había elegido, y aunque se desesperara la mayor parte del tiempo, no podía declinar...

No...

Unas cuantas limitaciones no iban a detenerla.

Candy respiró profundo y luego ingresó a la capilla, con la mirada en alto, situó su lugar y luego se preparó para comenzar con las oraciones. Ella no iba rendirse, le faltaba mucho tiempo para pasar a la siguiente etapa, pero mientras lo daría todo, para ser la gran novicia que todos esperaban.

* * *

><p>— ¿Estás cómodo? —le preguntó Archie a su hermano mayor. Él estaba algo preocupado, ya que llevaban mucho tiempo viajando y aun les faltaba un buen tramo por recorrer.<p>

—He estado en peores situaciones —respondió Stear, en un tono serio, pues los malos recuerdos comenzaron a presentarse—. Viajé por Alemania... En un tren repleto de prisioneros, había perdido mi pierna y lo que quedaba de ella, comenzaba a infectarse... Créeme... Esto es como estar en el cielo...

Archie no respondió a eso, no supo cómo hacerlo. En vez de emitir alguna palabra, miró por la ventanilla, y observó los campos verdes de Carolina del Sur.

_Florida ya no estaba tan lejos._.. Pensó al tiempo que se obligaba a relajarse.

No lo dije con afán de molestar... —aclaró el inventor de inmediato—. Solo estoy contándote algo de mi experiencia.

El menor de los Cornwell, le sonrió como queriendo decirle que todo estaba bien, pero la verdad era que por dentro estaba muy intranquilo. Pensar en lo mucho que Stear había sufrido, le rompía el corazón. Archie sabía que Stear estaba siendo sincero y que sus comentarios no eran con mala intención, pero era inevitable, que él no se sintiera triste al imaginarse a su hermano en aquellas situaciones.

—Apenas puedo creerlo... —dijo Terry para aligerar el ambiente—. ¡Albert es millonario! Y... ¿Es su Tío?

Archie asintió, luego sintiéndose en confianza, se preparó para bromear con Terry y añadió:

—Y por si fuera poco, es tu suegro...

Stear soltó una carcajada y Terry río también, aunque él lo hizo un poquitín nervioso.

La verdad era que el joven Grandchester se sentía un tanto avergonzado...

Por fortuna, todo el tiempo fue discreto y jamás se expresó de forma impropia, respecto a la atracción que sentía por Candy, estaba muy seguro de que Albert no se podía quejar de eso, pues sus intenciones con ella siempre fueron buenas.

Pero por otro lado, no estaba muy orgulloso de lo que sucedió la ultima vez que lo vio... Ese momento fue vergonzoso, pues Terry no era el chico que Albert conoció en Inglaterra. Aquel episodio, en Chicago, fue el peor momento de su vida. Terry estaba sucio, borracho y completamente perdido. Era todo lo que Albert siempre le recomendó no ser.

—Candy y Albert siempre tuvieron un vínculo que yo no comprendía —aceptó Stear—. Sin embargo, ahora lo entiendo todo... Ahora se por que tanta empatía entre ellos.

El corazón de Terry se encogió y su estómago se sintió revuelto, pues por primera vez en su vida estaba consciente, de las palabras que Stear emitía...

Albert siempre estuvo para Candy...

Por lo que recordaba, el rubio muchacho le guardaba demasiado cariño a la chica. El monstruo de los celos comenzó hacer su trabajo: Albert era el padre adoptivo de Candy, pero no era ningún viejo, al contrario, era tan joven como ellos... Terry no podía dejar de pensar en eso... ¿Y si Albert, también se enamoró de ella?

—¿Creen que lleguemos mañana? —cuestionó Stear sacando a Terry de aquel espantoso tormento.

—Llegaremos a medio día... O quizá antes... —anunció Archie.

Un largo y pesado suspiro se le escapó al joven inventor... Mientras más cerca estaban de Miami, más desesperado se sentía.

— ¿Acaso te estás acobardando? —le preguntó Terry, al observar el gesto que Stear había hecho.

—No... — ¿Entonces?

—Entonces nada... ¿Aquí estoy... No?

Terry sonrió enigmáticamente y luego, con voz burlona respondió.

—A pesar de tu valentía, se nota que tienes miedo... —el actor estiró sus brazos y luego dejó libre un bostezo—. No tendría nada de malo que tuvieras miedo.

—No tengo miedo... —contestó Stear convencido—. Hace una semana si lo tenía, pero después de dejar el escondite... Ya todo cambió... Te aseguro que soy otro.

El joven inventor, sonaba muy convencido al respecto, pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando el tren por fin llegó a Miami, Stear estuvo listo para admitir que el miedo comenzaba a manifestarse en su interior.

En el trayecto al hotel, Archie y Terry parloteaban en lo hermoso que lucía el panorama, estaban realmente maravillados, pero Stear no pudo acompañarlos en aquella alegría... Lo único que pensaba era en la chica O'Brien.

Todo el proceso de registrarse en el hotel y obtener una suite, pasó sin que él se diera cuenta. Al final los nervios, hicieron de la suyas, se duchó, se cambió y arregló su cabello, como si fuera un autómata.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Era inseguridad ó era terror lo que estaba sintiendo?

—Archie llamará a Patricia... —le anunció Terry, al tiempo que lo ayudaba con la silla de ruedas, para entrar al elevador—. Concretará una cita con ella, la saludaremos y luego tú aparecerás... ¿Qué te parece?

—Suena sencillo... —fue lo único que Stear logró decir.

Terry advirtió el desconcierto de su amigo, pero sinceramente no sabía de que forma ayudarlo... Él era el menos indicado para decirle que no debía tener miedo, y que no debía acobardarse, porque solo Dios sabía cómo le iría a él con Candy. Moría del miedo y ni siquiera se había enfrentado a ello.

—Estudié todos los posibles escenarios que se darán con Patty... —le dijo Stear, una vez que llegaron al lobby—. Y las probabilidades de que mande por un tubo, son bastante altas.

Terry lo miró con curiosidad y luego quiso saber:

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, Stear? Ella te ama...

El guapo inventor retiró sus gafas y luego las limpió con cuidado, al tiempo que observaba a Terry y le daba una respuesta:

—Amigo Terruce... ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso? —expresó parpadeando y colocándose las gafas continuó—. Patricia ha estado lejos de mi por mucho tiempo... Solo Dios sabe si todavía le intereso... Las mujeres son impredecibles...

—Entonces... Debo entender que... ¿Yo también corro con esa suerte? —cuestionó Terry.

Stear lo miró con suspicacia y luego le dijo:

—No... Tú no... Tu chica está en un convento —le recordó con diversión—. Se pasa el día rezando y ayudando a la gente... No convive con otras personas que puedan quitártela... Tienes demasiada suerte.

Terry rió sin poder evitarlo.

—No creas que la tengo tan fácil... —admitió el actor—. No va ser nada sencillo competir contra Dios...

El inventor, observó con detenimiento a Terry, al joven Grandchester le encantaba bromear, pero a pesar de su comportamiento, se le veía algo asustado. Stear lo comprendía, nadie sabía que iba pasar cuando Candy se enfrentará a su amigo.

—De acuerdo... Patty ya viene para acá... —anunció Archie, uniéndose a ellos—. Te advierto que no tardará mucho, porque ella vive muy cerca de aquí...

Stear afirmó con la cabeza y mirando a Terry decidió:

—Será mejor que tú y Archie se queden aquí... Yo... Estaré por ahí... Esperando a que hablen ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó Terry.

—No... —Stear sonrió sin ganas y añadió—. No es nada personal... Es solo que quiero estar solo y reflexionar.

Terry, únicamente lo ayudó a subir un par de escalones y luego lo dejó marcharse. Observándolo con atención y asegurándose de que el chico ya estuviera afuera, tomó asiento de nuevo.

—Mas vale que se tranquilice —mencionó Archie—. No te preocupes, no irá a ningún lado... Es solo un jardín.

Ambos muchachos permanecieron sentados, observando la entrada del hotel**...** Esperando a que Patty llegara. Para su fortuna, no tardó mucho tiempo para que la joven mujer apareciera.

Cuando la muchacha entró al hotel, ubicó de inmediato a Archie y se apresuró para llegar hasta donde él estaba. Mientras, desde su lugar, Stear la estudiaba sin prisas, disfrutando de cada uno de sus gráciles y femeninos movimientos.

Patricia O'Brien Había dejado de ser una niña...

El inventor apenas pudo contener su emoción al verla, estaba mucho mas hermosa de lo que la recordaba, era una auténtica maravilla. Todos sus sentidos despertaron al verla... ¿Eso era normal?

Mientras la miraba, el mayor de los Cornwell, logró darse cuenta de que Patty había sido enterada del asunto.

Através del cristal, que separaba el lobby del jardín, pudo observar como los alegres rasgos del rostro de la muchacha, se transformaban por completo. Un mar de lagrimas, comenzó a empañar sus ojos y tanto Archie como Terry, tuvieron que ayudarla a tomar asiento en el sofá.

Ella no dejaba de llorar... Miraba de un lado al otro, como tratando de encontrar a quien se le aseguró, estaba vivo.

Se quitó las gafas y luego tomó el pañuelo que Archie le ofrecía, Terry por su parte, la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse, indicándole el camino al jardín.

—Patty... Él está ahí afuera... Esperándote... —le dijo con voz entrecortada, pues la emoción comenzó a embargarlo, era inevitable, sentirse así.

Ella no podía creerlo... Definitivamente no podía.

Se llevó las manos al corazón y caminó lentamente hasta la puerta que daba al enorme jardín.

Tenía miedo...

Estaba absolutamente aterrada, pues aun creía que todo aquello era como un sueño, uno muy bello del que definitivamente no quería despertar.

Permaneció parada, justo en el centro del lindo y enorme jardín. Mirando a su alrededor. Buscando sin cesar, algún indicio que le indicará, que estaba cerca de encontrar al hombre al que siempre amó.

Por eternos segundos, se mantuvo quieta, sin encontrar nada... Pero al posar sus castaños ojos sobre la fuente, todo cambió...

La visión del joven Cornwell, iluminó su corazón, recordándole que aún podía latir.

_¡Dios Bendito! _

¡Stear estaba vivo!

Patricia O'Brien no lo dudó más... Apenas encontró las fuerzas necesarias, corrió a través del jardín para encontrarse con el amor de su vida.

—Hola Patty... ¿Cómo estás?

Fue todo lo que ella escuchó, antes de perder el conocimiento y caer desmayada.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em>Como les dije, estas fechas nos ocupan bastante, me hubiera gustado actualizar antes, pero no pude :( menos mal que solo falta el Año Nuevo jaja... Prometo regresar a la normalidad en cuanto estas celebraciones terminen, me gustaría volver a publicar el martes, pero mejor no les prometo nada, porque las situaciones inesperadas están a la orden.<em>

_Como Regalito de Navidad (atrasado) les dejé en mi Página de Facebook, un micro fic que publiqué hace mucho tiempo... Se llama "Dos Navidades para Terry" y es un par de relatos que muestran dos etapas que marcaron su vida. Si les interesa, pues corran a leerlo._

_www(punto)facebook(punto)com/LadySupernovaFanFics_

**Sabrina Cornwell**: Hola Sabrina, lamento no complacerte con lo de Annie y Archie, pero igual espero que disfrutes de lo que viene, te mando un abrazo y espero que hayas pasado una muy feliz Navidad ¡Gracias por leer!

**Dalia**: Estoy muy contenta de saludarte de nuevo, Dalia. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia. Fíjate que yo también creo que si Terry hubiera tenido amigos, todo hubiera sido diferente. En fin, ya veremos que pasa en el Fic, no te adelanto nada, para que lo sigas disfrutando jeje... ¡Besos y Feliz Navidad atrasada!

**Skarlett Northman**: Pues ya ves... Creo que ni ella se cree eso de ser Monja, jaja... ¿Cuánto tiempo lo seguirá intentando? Ya lo veremos, te mando un fuerte abrazo, espero que hayas tenido una gran celebración de Navidad.

**Dulce Lu**; Que bueno es tenerte aquí, apoyando la historia, mil gracias por leer. Gusana no tiene remedio, tienes razón, ya veremos a donde la lleva toda esa falta de amor por ella misma :) ¡Besos y abrazos! Espero que hayas pasado una feliz Navidad.

**Mimie Grandcheste**r: Gracias por unirte a la lectura, espero que sigas disfrutando del fic, saludos Mimie, espero que hayas pasado una linda Navidad y que sigas disfrutando de las celebraciones.

**Liz Carter:** Un gusto enorme que sigas aquí, la verdad es que ni Candy se cree eso de que es novicia, ya la has visto... Jaja, te mando un fuerte abrazo ¡Espero que hayas tenido una muy feliz Navidad!

**Iris Adriana:** Muchas gracias por leer Iris, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Laura Grandcheste**r: Hola Laura ¡Bienvenida a la lectura! Me alegra mucho saber que has estado leyendo y que además me haces saber tu opinión. Infinitas gracias por eso, espero que te siga gustando. Te mando un abrazo y un besoñ ¡Espero que hayas pasado una Navidad maravillosa! Nos estamos leyendo.

**Vero**: Que linda que eres, muchas gracias por tus palabras, me encuentro muy contenta por saber que estas leyendo mi historia. Espero que te siga gustando, te mando un abrazo Verito ¡Espero que estés disfrutando al máximo las fiestas! Besos!

**Merlia**: Hola Merlia, muchas gracia por acompañarme, me alegra muchísimo, saber que te está gustando el fic, te prometo publicar mas seguido, lo malo es que no he podido hacerlo ahora, por todo esto de las fiestas. Pero en la medida de mis posibilidades voy a tratar de ser cumplida, infinitas gracias por leer, te mando un abrazo.

**Becky**: Bienvenida a la lectura Becky, muchas gracias por acompañarme. Jaja, me has hecho reír, y es que coincido contigo,,, ¡Como molesta la Gusana! Pero no te preocupes, ya luego verás que pasa con ella. Mientras tanto, te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero que sigas celebrando y pasándola súper en estas fiestas :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

><p><strong>"INESPERADO" <strong>

Capítulo 3 (Segunda parte)

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

><p><em><span>Miami, Florida, abril de 1919<span>_

Desmayada_..._

A Stear, no le sorprendió que su querida Patricia se desplomara sobre el césped, en cuanto él la saludó. De hecho, lo que de verdad le hubiera sorprendido, era que la chica O'Brien tuviera una reacción diferente a esa.

Era horrible... Pero honestamente, el muchacho comenzaba acostumbrarse a esas particulares formas de reaccionar.

Incluso podía decir que los desmayos de Archie y Patty, le habían dejado un importante aprendizaje: definitivamente, sería mejor que tuvieran una ambulancia lista, para cuando la Tía Abuela Elroy, recibiera la noticia de que él no había muerto.

Solo Dios sabía lo que iba suceder con ella, cuando se enterara.

—Estará bien... —dijo el inventor, refiriéndose a Patricia—. No tienen por qué preocuparse chicos... Yo me quedaré aquí y cuidaré de ella... Patty despertará pronto... —añadió al tiempo que acariciaba el suave rostro de la muchacha.

Archie y Terry, entendieron perfectamente el mensaje...

Ellos sabían que Stear tenía razón. No había ningún motivo para pensar en lo contrario. Por lo tanto, optaron por salir del pequeño salón y aguardar a que el chico y Patricia, por fin se reunieran.

—Es obvio que mi hermano ya no nos necesita... —mencionó Archie en cuanto se encontraron afuera—. Si quieres... Podemos salir y buscar un lugar en donde comer.

Terry afirmó con la cabeza, aceptando de buen agrado, la idea del muchacho y entonces, sin decir nada permitió que Archie lo guiara.

— ¿Has estado aquí antes? —preguntó el actor mientras sus pasos los llevaban a la salida del hotel.

Archie dio una respuesta afirmativa...

Él ya había estado en ese lugar, lo visitó meses después de que les comunicaron que Stear había muerto, él y Annie, acompañaron a Patty en su regreso a Florida y se hospedaron en la misma zona, que en ese momento se encontraban.

—Bien... Pues yo nunca había estado aquí...—agregó Terry en tono travieso, posando su azul mirada, en la hermosa playa—. Conozco varias playas, pero jamás he visto una como esta... —el joven Grandchester, miró con detenimiento el paisaje, al tiempo que caminaba más rápido—. Aquí todo es diferente... —concluyó sintiéndose hipnotizado por vaivén de las olas.

El Elegante Archie, se detuvo en seco, pensando en que no iba a seguir caminando, por la molesta arena... Se limitó a observar a Terry, quien se quitó los zapatos y caminó con entusiasmo, sin importarle nada más.

Archie no pensaba seguirlo...

¿Qué tenía de especial caminar por la arena y mojarse los pies con el agua?  
>Archie negó con la cabeza... Aquello le resultaba repulsivo. Odiaba pensar en lo incómodo que se sentiría si hiciera eso también.<p>

El joven Cornwell se dio la media vuelta y caminó para buscar donde esperar a su intrépido nuevo amigo, ya no le quedaba más remedio que tomar asiento, en una de las bancas y permanecer ahí, hasta que pudieran seguir con su camino.

Una vez que estuvo bajo la sombra de un pequeño árbol, miró en dirección a la playa y como era de esperarse, le fue inevitable recordar la vez que estuvo ahí.

_"Vamos Archie..."_

Le dijo una sonriente Annie.

_"¡Vamos! Te prometo que será divertido..._"

Ella corrió por la playa y entró al agua, mientras él permanecía afuera, dudando de si tenía que seguirla o no...

Aquél lejano recuerdo, hizo que la dulce sonrisa de Annie se le plantara en la mente, y entonces, supo que en el fondo de su corazón, él seguía extrañándola. No importaba cuanto hiciera, él seguía recordando a la chica Britter.

Era completamente ilógico que se sintiera de esa forma. Pues estaba seguro de que Annie, no era la mujer de su vida, así como también estaba consciente de que él, no era el amor de la vida de ella. Apenas Annie Britter conoció a un hombre con más disposición que él, aprovechó la oportunidad. Días después de que rompieron, ella y su nuevo novio se pasearon por todas las fiestas importantes de la sociedad de Chicago, dejándole muy claro a Archie que para ella, el amor que compartieron, tampoco había sido especial.

A pesar de aquél descaro, él no podía juzgarla...

En realidad, Archie sabía que nunca se hubiera casado con ella... No deseaba ese tipo de vida, y se alegraba por saber que Annie, finalmente era feliz: casarse y tener hijos, era lo que ella quería, y era algo que él no podía darle...

No...

Él aún no sentía la necesidad de llegar a ese extremo. Era obvio, pues hasta ese momento, el joven no se había enamorado de nadie.

Archie pasó el trago amargo, de aquellos recuerdos y se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado sensible.

Ver a su hermano con Patty, e imaginar a Terry con Candy... Lo hizo añorar un poco de amor para él.

_Algún dia... _Pensó con cierta chispa de esperanza... _Algún día la encontraré..._

Archie sabía que tarde o temprano, acabaría por enamorarse de verdad ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Solo era cuestión de encontrar a una chica que le gustara. Una muchacha que despertara en él toda esa pasión que había guardado por años.

El atractivo joven Cornwell, ni siquiera se imaginaba, que su destino ya estaba trazado y que el amor llegaría a su puerta muy pronto.

Inesperadamente, la mujer de su vida aparecería frente a él... Y le pondría el mundo de cabeza, al principio lo haría desvariar, pero al final le daría todo lo que él siempre soñó... Amor y pasión a manos llenas.

* * *

><p><em><span>Compañía de Teatro, Stratford, Nueva York.<span>_

Los ojos azul cielo de Susana Marlowe, centellaron con furia.

La irreverente actitud de Karen Klyss, la puso de pésimo humor ¡Y no llevaba ni cinco minutos de estar con ella!

—Espero que entiendas que, no hay nada que puedas hacer aquí... —le dijo Karen, con toda la tranquilidad que poseía—. Terruce no está... Y ni estará... Se ha ido de vacaciones —anunció perversamente.

_¿Vacaciones?_

Aquella palabra, fue como si una daga se enterrara en el corazón de la ex actriz.

—La verdad es que no estoy aquí para hablar contigo, Karen... —dijo la Señorita Marlowe, armándose de valor.

Karen sonrió malevolamente y de inmediato respondió:

—Bueno... Pues yo no veo a nadie más aquí, Sussie... A menos que estés alucinando y hayas comenzado a ver fantasmas —la actriz rió con soltura—. Pobrecilla... Debe ser muy difícil aceptar que alguien como Terruce, te rechaza vilmente.

Susana la ignoró, no pensaba seguir hablando con alguien tan "_nefasto_" como Karen Klyss. Salió del living, con el firme propósito de averiguar más sobre la misteriosa huida de Terry. Dirigió su silla de ruedas hasta el siguiente corredor, buscando a quién si le daría cuenta de lo que ella necesitaba.

Franz Talbot, el Romeo sustituto, él la iba ayudar, estaba segura de eso.

— ¿Cuándo se marchó Terruce?

Le preguntó ella en cuanto se encontró con el muchacho.

Franz, la miró con suspicacia y sin darle vueltas al asunto le dio respuesta:

—Se largó hace dos días...

La forma en la que lo dijo, hizo que la rubia muchacha, lo odiara...

Franz detestaba a Terry, eso lo sabían todos. Y sus razones tenía, pensaba Susana, pues Franz siempre era la segunda opción y a nadie le gusta ocupar ese puesto. Sin embargo, a la ex actriz no le agradaba que hablara en aquel tono tan despectivo.

—Entonces los rumores son ciertos... —mencionó el muchacho, mirando a Susana con algo de pena.

— ¿Rumores? —Susana se permitió sonreír y luego, fingiendo que no sabía de que hablaba, preguntó...—. ¿De que hablas Franz?

—De lo que escuché por ahí...

— ¿Qué escuchaste?

—Que Grandchester ha terminado contigo...

Susana se encogió de hombros.

—No es verdad... —respondió con una sonrisa.

Franz rió con diversión y luego prosiguió:

—Se que Terruce tiene la costumbre de abandonarte... Digo... Ya todos sabemos lo que te hizo hace años —mencionó con seguridad—. Pero también sé que esta vez es definitivo... Terruce y tú terminaron... Escuché cuando él y Robert hablaban...

Susana no respondió ¿Qué más podía decir? Franz lo sabía todo. Sería patético, tratar de negar lo que ya era obvio.

—En caso de que quieras seguir con tu interrogatorio... Te comunico que no sé a donde ha ido... Solo sé que Robert le ofreció vacaciones y que él las tomó de inmediato —Franz la miró con recelo y agregó—. Claro, como ya obtuvo el papel principal de "Hamlet"... ¡Pues dejó botado a Romeo!

Los ojos de Susana se abrieron desmedidos ¡Ella no lo sabía! Terry ni siquiera le platicó sobre las audiciones... Se sintió muy decepcionada.

— ¿Quién será Ophelia? —preguntó la rubia, mecanicamente, deseando que le dijeran que ese papel aun no estaba cubierto.

—La estúpida de Karen Klyss, por supuesto. Parece ser que Robert solo tiene ojos para ella.

Inesperadamente, la voz de Robert Hathaway se escuchó a lo lejos. El aclamado Director, por fin había llegado a la compañía. Franz de inmediato se despidió de Susana y ésta a su vez, se apresuró para encontrarse con su ex mentor.

—Sussie... —le llamó con ternura, Robert—. Buenas tardes linda, me alegra verte por aquí... —la tomó de la mano y posó un beso sobre ella—. Pensaba visitarte, pero las cosas se me han complicado.

—Buenas tardes Robert... ¿Podemos hablar?

—Por supuesto que si... —dio él, al tiempo que ayudaba a Susana a entrar en su oficina—. Hablaremos cuanto quieras, Querida...

Robert recibió algunas órdenes de parte de Terry y suponía que Susana estaba ahí para escucharlas. Él sabía que la chica iba comenzar con sus terapias y que usaría una prótesis muy pronto... El joven Grandchester, le encargó a Robert estar al pendiente de la chica.

La plática en cuanto a Terry fue muy general, Susana contenta, aceptó cada una de las palabras que Terry le dejó por escrito al veterano actor.

—Por supuesto que comenzaré con mis terapias... —dijo ella, con seguridad—. Pero... No es Terruce de quien quiero hablar... —añadió con una muy bien actuada sonrisa.

— ¿Y entonces? Soy todo oídos, Querida Sussie... ¿De qué quieres hablarme? —Robert se dispuso a servirle una taza de té—. Sabes que conmigo, tienes toda la confianza del mundo.

Ella afirmó con su cabeza y emocionada con aquellas palabras, no dudó en hacer una singular petición:

—Quiero que hablemos de mi regreso a los escenarios... —expresó con seguridad—. Quiero tomar la propuesta que me has hecho con anterioridad.

Declaró sin más, sorprendiendo por completo al gran Robert Hathaway, quien claramente, no le daría un "No" como respuesta.

—Me alegra tanto Sussie... De verdad me alegra que te hayas decidido...

Dijo él al tiempo que sonreía y se preparaba para lanzar algunas interesantes propuestas.

* * *

><p><em><span>Miami, Florida<span>_

—Apenas puedo creerlo...

Patty se llevó las manos al pecho, como queriendo contener sus sentimientos. Stear por su parte, se sintió tremendamente avergonzado ante las perturbadoras imágenes que se formaron en su cabeza. Estaba listo para aceptar que las cosas se veían horribles desde la perspectiva de los demás.

—De verdad... No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho... —expresó sin ganas la joven.

—Patty... Yo...

Patty manoteó en el aire e hizo una seña para que Stear guardara silencio.

—No hay justificación alguna, Stear —mencionó ella, llena de dolor—. Te escondiste a propósito... ¡No importa que solo hayan sido cuatro meses! ¡Te escondiste de tus seres queridos! —reclamó con terror.

— ¡Suena horrible... Y se que hice mal! —gritó Stear—. Pero tú no entiendes por que lo hice... ¡No tienes ni la menor idea de como me siento!

Patricia retrocedió unos pasos. Jamás en su vida lo vio tan alterado. Por un momento tuvo temor de él... Pero luego se tranquilizó y volvió a la carga...

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes Stear? —le preguntó Patty con valentía—. Dímelo, por favor... ¿Qué sientes? ¿Por qué decidiste ocultarte?

El muchacho, no respondió, instintivamente agachó la mirada y posó sus ojos en su pierna incompleta. Era evidente que el temor al rechazo, era lo que mas le había afectado.

Patty negó con la cabeza y luego, se acercó hasta Stear. Una vez frente a él, se arrodilló y lo obligó a elevar la mirada.

—Oh Stear... —le dijo al tiempo que sollozaba profundamente—. ¿Tú crees que todos nosotros vamos a dejar de amarte, solo por que perdiste una de tus piernas? —él siguió sin mirarla y Patty insistió en obligarle hacerlo—. Stear... Nadie que te conozca y te ame, va dejar de hacerlo por algo como eso... —Patty besó las manos del muchacho con emoción—. Yo no dejaría de amarte... Nunca voy hacerlo.

Stear miró a la hermosa muchacha que tenía frente a él y entonces, su corazón latió con una inexplicable alegría.

Ella lo amaba... ¡Patty no había dejado de amarlo!

El joven sonrió con dicha y luego, con cuidado, tomó de las manos a la chica y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Perdóname Patty... —pidió solemnemente—. Perdóname, por favor...

Stear la miró con profundidad y no quiso dejar de hablar con la verdad:

—Yo también te amo Patricia... —declaró con voz entrecortada, por la emoción—. Y espero que no sea demasiado tarde para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Ella sonrió con timidez, abriendo mucho sus ojos y sintiendo que el estómago, se le llenaba de traviesas mariposas.

_¿Tarde?_

Se preguntó con cierta diversión... Al tiempo que Stear la miraba.

— ¿Es tarde ya, Patricia? —insistió de nuevo el muchacho, haciendo que ella riera.

— ¿A que se refiere con tarde, Señor Cornwell? —cuestionó mirándolo con ojos centellantes—. ¿Usted quiere saber si hay un nuevo caballero en mi vida?

Stear asintió y al escucharla reír, no pudo hacer nada mas que acompañarla.

—No puedo creer que preguntes eso... ¿Acaso no me conoces? —interrogó Patty.

Stear asintió...

— ¿Entonces?

—Eres muy hermosa... —le dijo él, mirándola como jamás la miró—. Debe haber muchos caballeros interesados.

Patty pintó de rojos sus mejillas y luego negó con su cabeza...

Quizá si los había... Pero ella no le daba tiempo a nadie para interesarse. No... Ella, no queria a nadie que no fuera Stear.

Stear sonrió complacido y luego, sin siquiera pedirle permiso, tomó a la muchacha de la mano y la obligó a posicionarse levemente sobre su pierna sana.

—Stear... —le llamó Patty con debilidad, estaba segura de que podía lastimarlo—. No creo que sea una buena idea...—expresó sin moverse.

Stear puso uno de sus largos dedos sobre los labios de ella y después el silencio se apoderó de la muchacha.

Al ver que Patty le obedecía, el joven Cornwell sonrió y entonces, pasó lo que él quería que sucediera, desde el preciso instante en que la vio de nuevo.

Suavemente, se acercó hasta su boca y unió sus labios a los de ella...

Primero lo hizo con inseguridad, pero al ver que Patty O'Brien le correspondía, transformó todas sus dudas en deseo y pasión. La besó como jamás lo había hecho.

Mientras se abandonaba en aquel intimo, pero inocente momento, Stear juró solemnemente que jamás se alejaría de Patty y estuvo completamente seguro de Dios, le había dado una segunda oportunidad.

Lo que más había deseado, ya estaba sucediendo...

Después de tres años en el infierno, Stear Cornwell había encontrado lo que tanto añoró... Por fin, a pesar de todas las adversidades... Él era muy feliz.

* * *

><p>La mirada azul zafiro de Terry, se oscureció al escuchar las palabras que Archie declaraba.<p>

El despreocupado joven Cornwell, se encontraba relatándole cómo había sido el primer encuentro entre Candy y el famoso Tío William.

Definitivamente, Terry no se había imaginado que dicho encuentro hubiera sido tan dramático, y por supuesto, no le hacía feliz el hecho de saber que un ser como Neil Leagan, hubiera tenido la osadía de pretender adueñarse de Candy.

—Neil prácticamente se arrodilló ante Albert y la Tía Abuela, para pedirles que lo perdonaran... —el muchacho rió—. No así Elisa y su madre... Esas, dos se encontraban en estado de shock y creo que aún continúan así... Odiaron la idea de que Albert se convirtiera en la cabeza de la familia.

La voz de Archie sonaba lejana. Lo único en lo que Terry podía pensar en lo mucho que odiaba la idea de imaginar a Candy siendo perseguida por Neil.

Los recuerdos del Colegio San Pablo, volvieron a su mente, sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Desde aquel entonces, supo que Neil estaba interesado en Candy, no interesaba si la perversa Elisa lo mangoneaba la mayor parte del tiempo, Terry sabia que el desmedido interés de Neil tenía un trasfondo ¡Por supuesto! El _muy desgraciado estaba enamorado de ella._

_—_Después de eso, Neil tiene prohibido acercarse a Candy... Y de hecho, todos los miembros de la familia Leagan, corrieron con la misma suerte.

—Me alegra mucho saber que Albert estuvo ahí, para protegerla de ese idiota —mencionó Terry con dificultad, pues sentía que tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta—. Si yo hubiera sabido lo que ese maldito planeaba... Me habría vuelto loco —mencionó apretando la servilleta que tenía entre las manos.

—Candy es demasiado valiente —expresó Archie—. No se hubiera casado por miedo, de eso estoy más que seguro —Archie miró a Terry y tuvo que aceptar—. Sinceramente... En aquellos momentos, te odié.

A Terry no le molestó ese comentario. Al contrario, lo aceptaba con resignación, y con honestidad respondió:

—Yo mismo me odio al pensar en todo lo que Candy sufrió.

—Pero... Ahora todo será diferente ¿No? —cuestionó Archie—. Vas a luchar por ella —afirmó con decisión—. Vas hacer lo que todos siempre hemos esperado de ti.

Aquella advertencia, fue como un reto que Terry de inmediato aceptó.

—Que no te quepa la menor duda... —respondió con voz firme.

— ¿Es un trato? —cuestionó Archie, extendiendo su mano.

—Es un trato... —confirmó Terry, estrechando la mano de Archie.

Una vez de acuerdo, ambos se dedicaron a comer.

Terry centró su atención en el periódico del día y Archie, no hizo otra cosa, más que pensar en como seria la situación cuando regresaran a Chicago.

— ¿Y cuando te dudaran las vacaciones? —preguntó el chico Cornwell.

—En agosto, debo estar listo para comenzar con los ensayos.

— ¿Cuándo darás a conocer que tu relación con Susana Marlowe ya terminó? —preguntó Archie con urgencia.

—La bomba explotará mañana, Robert Hathaway se encargará de eso, él sabe como tratar a la prensa —expresó Terry con confianza—. Le dejé una extensa carta en la que le pedí algunos favores.

Terry tomó un sorbo del vaso de su limonada y Archie comentó:

—Alguna vez... Stear y yo estuvimos en Broadway... Y nos topamos de frente con el Señor Hathaway... —Archie sonrió traviesamente y continuó—. Él fue muy amable, pero nosotros estábamos más interesados en Miss Baker...

Terry no se sorprendió ante aquella revelación, Stear ya le había comentado de su casi enferma afición por la bella Eleanor.

—Eleanor Baker... —mencionó Archie, con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro—. Es quizá la mujer más hermosa que exista en el mundo... Pero ¿Qué te digo? ¡Tú debes conocerla!

El actor asintió, sin dejar ver su incomodidad... No estaba mentalmente preparado para aceptar tales palabras. Si, su madre era una mujer hermosa, sin embargo no estaba muy seguro de querer que se lo recordaran. Unos inexplicables celos comenzaron a invadirlo, pero como buen actor que era, supo cómo esconder aquel disgusto.

—Si... La conozco... —dijo Terry con simpleza.

—Debe ser muy interesante tu trabajo... —admitió el chico Cornwell.

—Si lo es... Pero también tiene demasiados inconvenientes... —declaró Terry, recordando a la prensa y la molestas fanáticas que se atrevían a traspasar la frontera de su vida privada—. Amo mi trabajo, sin embargo, hay cosas de él que no me agradan en lo más mínimo...

Archie comprendió a lo que se refería y supo que todo el glamour del que Terry siempre se veía rodeado, no era algo que él disfrutara, lo supo desde su encuentro en Nueva York, pues al salir a la calle, el joven aristócrata, usaba gorra y bufanda. Aquello no le pareció normal, pues estaban en plena primavera.

—Y... Dime Terry... ¿Cuándo quieres que salgamos para Chicago? —preguntó Archie, estudiando los ojos del castaño muchacho—. Será un viaje muy largo... Y deseo que tomemos algunos descansos, ya sabes, para hacerle las cosas más fáciles a Stear...

—Supongo que cuando Stear se sienta listo para irse, entonces yo lo estaré.

Y exactamente así fue, partieron a Chicago dos días después, cuando Stear y Patty arreglaron algunos detalles. La chica no dudó en aceptar la propuesta de Stear, de viajar con ellos, pues ella no quería perderse por nada del mundo, los mágicos reencuentros que se darían con aquel viaje.

En Tennessee e Indiana, el grupo de chicos tomó un pequeño descanso... Stear insistía en no hacerlo y viajar directamente a Chicago, pero Archie insistió en no prestarle atención a su hermano.

—Luces como si hubieras hecho algo malo... —reclamó Stear a Archie, una vez que llegaron a Indianápolis y se hospedaron en el hotel.

— ¿Qué te empuja a pensar esas cosas?

—Tu actitud y la de Grandchester... Eso es lo que me obliga a pensarlo —Stear lo miró con suspicacia y luego agregó—. Tú luces ansioso y Terruce está tan nervioso que ha comenzado a fumar... Patty es la única que se comporta con normalidad.

—Chicago está prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina... —dijo Archie, mirando el reloj por milésima ocasión—. Los nervios afloran y eso es completamente normal...

—Si hay algo que deba saber... Será mejor que me lo digas... Odio las sorpresas y lo sabes —advirtió el joven inventor, presintiendo que su hermano estaba ocultándole algo.

—Pareces un niño... —lo reprendió Archie.

— ¡Suéltalo ya Archibald! —exigió Stear.

—Albert llegará en cualquier momento... Lo he citado para que él y tú, se reencuentren antes de llegar a Chicago.

El corazón de Stear, latió muy rápido, al escuchar aquella revelación. El momento de enfrentarse al Tío Abuelo William había llegado. Ya no había marcha atrás, no sabia si alegrarse o tener miedo.

—Sabía que algo estabas tramando... —reclamó sutilmente, Stear, ocultando su nerviosismo.

—Bueno... Algún día te vas a reencontrar con él ¿No?

—Pues si...

—Mejor que sea ahora y junto a él preparemos el terreno para presentarte ante la Tía Abuela... ¿No te parece una buena idea?

Stear asintió y luego con más calma cuestionó:

— ¿Y Terry? ¿Dónde está?

—Esperándolo... En el lobby del hotel... —le contestó Archie, observando la calle desde la estancia de la suite.

Mientras tanto, en el lobby, el nerviosismo de Terry, iba en aumento. Fumó un cigarrillo tras otro... Mientras esperaba...

¿Por qué razón tenía que estar tan exaltado? Se preguntó con molestia.

No lo comprendía... ¡Albert era su amigo! Él no le impediría llevar a cabo sus planes ¿O si?

Tomó el periódico y después de un rato, terminó de sentirse verdaderamente abrumado, pues al leer las monstruosas letras del encabezado, de la sección que dedicaban al entretenimiento, supo que la bomba ya había explotado en Broadway. Eso lejos de tranquilizarlo, lo alteró más, pues al parecer, la noticia estaba algo distorsionada:

**"Susana Marlowe, cancela su compromiso matrimonial"**

Terry apenas podía creerlo... La nota no se parecía en nada a lo que él le entregó a Robert, era todo lo contrario... El amarillismo que imprimieron en aquel artículo, lo dejaba como si la idea del rompimiento, hubiera sido de Susana y no de él.

Cerró el periódico con molestia y luego intentó tranquilizarse.

Lo hecho, hecho estaba, pero le molestaba de sobremanera que la rubia lo hubiera evidenciado de esa forma, y también se sintió decepcionado por saber que Robert no lo había protegido.

¿Por qué no había publicado la nota que le dejó?

Para Terry, no había justificación, pero ya nada podía haber, esperaría a Albert y luego, buscaría un teléfono para llamar a la compañía teatral y ajustar cuentas.

Después de respirar profundamente, el guapo actor, permitió que sus ojos se desviaran a la entrada del hotel. Mientras observaba la puerta, pensó en que Albert se encontraba retrasado, incluso comenzaba a preocuparse por él, sin embargo justo cuando se disponía a buscar Archie y Stear, apareció la figura del que aun consideraba como su mejor amigo.

Albert había llegado al hotel... Finalmente, el destino los había alcanzado.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>La hora de la verdad se aproxima, que se agarren en Chicago ¡Porque los galanes ya van a llegar!<p>

Infinitas gracias por todos sus comentarios y felicitaciones. Me alegra mucho saber que están siguiendo el Fic y que les gusta. Por otro lado mi alma se llena de dicha con todos sus buenos deseos para este 2015, de verdad gracias :)

**Skarlett Northman, Vero, Sabrina Weasley, Merlia, Dulce Lu, Dalia, Becky70, Iris Adriana, Darling Eveling, Liz Carter y Fran, así como también a todos los que leen de forma anónima.**

Hoy por cuestión de tiempo (o mas bien, por cuestión de conexión) no les saludo a cada una, pero les deseo un feliz inicio de año a ustedes, espero que el 2015 las llene de alegría y que logren todo aquello que se han propuesto.

Ya se acabaron las fiestas, así que aquí nos veremos mas seguido, ahora si :)

La próxima publicación es el miércoles, espero puedan acompañarme :)

¡Saludos y gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

><p><strong>"INESPERADO" <strong>

Capítulo 4

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

><p><span><em>Indianápolis, abril de 1919<em>

—Una verdadera sorpresa... —expresó Albert, mientras saludaba a Terry, con un fuerte abrazo—. Así, es como yo calificaría este encuentro... —el rubio se alejó un poco y miró detenidamente al muchacho—. Sin embargo, creo que tú no estás sorprendido de verme aquí... ¿O me equivoco?

—No lo estoy... —respondió Terry con una sonrisa, dibujada en su rostro—. De hecho... Estoy aquí para darte la bienvenida.

Albert se sorprendió mucho con esa respuesta. Principalmente, porque Archie y Terry no eran amigos... Al menos no hasta donde él recordaba... Incluso, Archie le dejó muy claro que a Terry no lo podía ni ver.

¿Cómo era que de pronto, ellos estaban juntos?

—Discúlpame... Pero... No sé si estoy entendiendo... —expresó Albert—. ¿Es que acaso tú sabes dónde está Archie?

—Si lo se... Y también se que tú estás aquí para verlo, así que no te haré perder más tiempo... —el joven actor hizo una seña y agregó—. Vamos... Te llevaré con él.

— ¿Llevarme? —el rubio negó con la cabeza, deseando poder sacudir cualquier pensamiento negativo—. ¿Por qué no está Archie aquí, para recibirme? —cuestionó con cierto temor—. Terry... Si ustedes están metidos en problemas... ¡Será mejor que me lo digas ahora!

—Oye... Tranquilizate... —Terry le palmeó fraternalmente la espalda y continuó—. Se que todo esto suena muy raro... Pero cualquier explicación de nuestra presencia aquí, te la dará Archie... —el rebelde joven, miró con atención a su amigo y casi se divirtió con la cara de espanto que Albert puso al mirarlo, jamás lo había visto así...—. Tú y yo somos buenos amigos ¿No Albert?

El rubio afirmó con la cabeza y Terry muy rápido respondió:

—Entonces... Te pido que confíes en mi... Y vengas conmigo.

El joven Grandchester le indicó el camino a los elevadores y Albert, desconfiado le obedeció, se subió en aquel elevador y rogó a Dios por que Archie estuviera bien.

—Sigo sin comprenderlo... —expresó Albert, mientras el ascensor los transportaba.

Terry sabía a lo que se refería, pero no podía hacer nada para esclarecer sus dudas; el secreto sobre Stear no era suyo, no tenía el derecho de revelar nada. Así que solo le animó con algunas palabras:

—Albert, hay cosas que uno comprende, hasta que se encuentra de frente con ellas...

Albert asintió, pero no respondió. Sabía que Terry tenía la razón, pero la verdad era que odiaba sentirse perdido.

Una vez que la campanilla del elevador les indicó que habían llegado a su piso, ambos jóvenes salieron del elevador.

—Por aquí... —dijo Terry, al ver que Albert se iba por el corredor equivocado.

El joven Andrew retrocedió y entonces continuó caminando por el pasillo que Terry le indicaba.

El corazón de Albert, latía desbocado... Estaba tan nervioso, como nunca antes lo estuvo, y es que, no sabía que esperar de aquello. Inevitablemente, la incertidumbre se apoderó de su ser.

Terry se detuvo frente a una puerta y golpeó tres veces seguidas, Albert miró con atención dicha puerta y cuando ésta se abrió y la figura de Archie apareció, no dudó en reclamar:

—Santo cielo... ¿Acaso crees que todo esto es gracioso? —cuestionó acercándose a Archie para abrazarlo, solo Dios sabía cuanto había sufrido Albert en esos días, en los que no sabia nada sobre su sobrino.

—Lo lamento... —alcanzó a decir Archie, sintiendo un paternal golpecito de su Tío, sobre la mejilla.

—No jovencito, lamentarlo no es suficiente... ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo contigo?

Los ojos de Albert estudiaron el lugar y al ver a Patricia O'Brien, acercándose a él, su preocupación fue en aumento.

¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

¿Acaso había olvidado despertarse y eso era uno más de sus locos sueños?

—Albert, Archie ha estado ausente por una buena razón... —mencionó la chica después de saludarlo—. Y será mejor que esa razón... Salga de donde está ¡Y deje de hacernos parecer, como si estuviéramos locos! —dijo en voz alta, haciendo que Archie y Terry rieran... No así el rubio, quien estaba mas confundido que nunca.

La mirada azul cielo del joven Andrew, se enfocó en la puerta de uno de los cuartos de la enorme suite. Un particular ruido, llamó su atención... Aquel sonido, era el que emitía la silla de ruedas de Stear, quien de un momento a otro, apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

—No estoy muerto... —le dijo Stear, en cuanto estuvo frente a él—. Por favor no te desmayes, Tio Abuelo... —agregó, soltando una risita nerviosa.

Albert no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ni tampoco a lo que sus oídos escuchaban; pero aún con la incredulidad a cuestas, no dudó en acercarse hasta su sobrino.

Una vez que acortó la distancia, lo miró detenidamente y luego le sonrió.

—Después de todo... Yo tenía razón... —expresó Stear, al encontrarse con la mirada de Albert—. Eres igualito a Anthony.

—O mejor dicho... Anthony era igualito a mi... —respondió el rubio con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Por largos segundos, ninguno de los dos muchachos dijo nada, ambos se limitaron a mirarse entre si. Reconociéndose y dando gracias a Dios, por permitirles aquel reencuentro.

—Ahora lo comprendo todo... —dijo Stear rompiendo el silencio.

—Y yo... No comprendo nada... —respondió Albert, sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse las escandalosas lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas. Luego, atreviendose, se acercó hasta Stear y no dudó en enredarlo en un abrazo—. ¡Estás vivo, Stear! ¡Estas vivo! —exclamó sintiendo que una parte de su alma se regeneraba.

Stear no respondió...

El llanto no le permitió emitir una sola palabra. Lo único que pudo hacer en aquel momento, fue corresponder al sincero abrazo de su Tío. Lo apretó fuerte y lloró junto a él. Celebrando que la vida, le hubiera permitido reencontrarse con uno de los hombres que más admiraba.

—No se que más decir... —le dijo Stear sin poder controlarse.

—No tienes que decir nada... —respondió Albert—. Nada absolutamente... —afirmó animándolo—. A mi lo único que me importa, es tenerte a mi lado... Lo demás no me interesa... No me debes explicaciones...

El joven inventor asintió y luego elevó su mirada.

El peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros, comenzó a desvanecerse.

Él sabía que aún había mucho camino por delante, pero sin duda, el encontrarse frente a frente con el pilar de su familia, lo animaba y le hacía creer que el camino sería fácil.

Pronto sanaría por completo... Ya no tenia la menor duda de eso.

* * *

><p><span><em>Mansión Andrew, Chicago, mayo de 1919<em>

_"No tienes por qué preocuparte... Yo... Lo arreglaré"_

Eso fue lo que respondió Albert, cuando Stear expresó el deseo de acercarse a sus padres y a la querida Tía Abuela Elroy.

_"Te reencontrarás con ellos en cuanto regresemos a Chicago."_

Como era de esperarse, Albert tomó el control total del asunto. Después de todo era el jefe de la familia, y la organización, era una de sus principales virtudes. En cuanto llegaron a Chicago, el rubio convocó a los Cornwell y a la Tía Abuela a una reunión y con todo el cuidado que le exigía la situación, les habló sin rodeos, del regreso de Stear.

Al principio, lógicamente ninguno de los tres estaba convencido de sus palabras, pero luego, cuando escucharon el testimonio de Archie y de George Johnson. No les quedó otra opción mas que creer y una vez que los tres aceptaron la noticia, Albert presentó al joven inventor ante ellos.

El reencuentro entre Stear y sus padres, fue muy emotivo, más por parte de ellos que por parte del chico, pues al haber estado tan alejado de los Señores Conrwell, era difícil que le nacieran los sentimientos así nada mas... Como fuera, la vida terminaría por acercarlos, pues Adam y Margaret, no pensaban perder la oportunidad de disfrutar a su hijo. Según las palabras de la Señora Cornwell, tener a Stear con ellos, era _"Algo que el cielo les había regalado"_

Por otro lado y contra todo pronóstico, la Tía Abuela, se mostró fuerte como un roble y no necesitó de ningún tipo de asistencia. Tomó la noticia de forma muy alegre y peculiar.

_"¡Es un milagro!"_

Exclamó la Tía Abuela Elroy al ver a su sobrino.

La mujer fría que siempre había sido, quedó en el olvido, así como también sus estrictas costumbres, pues al observar a Stear frente a ella, no dudó en llenarlo de besos y abrazos.

_"Mi niño..."_

Mencionó con ternura y con una gran sonrisa, que ni siquiera Albert le conocía.

"_Dios me devolvió a mi niño..."_

Exclamó convencida, mirándolo con emoción.

Ese reencuentro, hizo que Stear se quitara el gran peso que cargaba, pues la Tía Abuela, había sido como una madre para él. Y mientras estuvo en combate, la tuvo muy presente en su pensamiento... Pensaba que había sido un mal agradecido con ella... Y aun no se perdonaba haberla lastimado tanto, sin embargo al vera contenta por su regreso, supo que ya era hora de perdonarse y olvidar.

— ¿Cómo es posible que hayas sobrevivido? — cuestionó ella una vez que se quedaron a solas.

—Ni yo mismo sé como logré salir del avión en llamas... —aceptó Stear—. Lo que si sé es que sigo vivo, porque mi apellido era de interés para quienes me capturaron...

La vieja Tía abrió mucho los ojos y luego quiso saber:

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque el General de mi división me lo dijo... —Stear cerró sus ojos y recordó—. Al enterarse de que era un Andrew, planearon sacar provecho... —dijo con seriedad—. Del otro lado del mundo también existe la gente ambiciosa... Sin embargo, tuve la fortuna de encontrarme con un honorable alemán, que me ayudó desinteresadamente.

—Y hablando de ayuda —mencionó Elroy, decidiendo darle un giro a la plática—. ¿Quién es ese joven que llegó con ustedes? —preguntó la vieja con interés.

—Es Terruce Grandchester... —respondió Stear con gusto—. Y es quien me ayudó a reencontrarme con Archie...

— ¿Grandchester? —cuestionó la Tía, rememorando el rostro del chico—. ¿El hijo del Duque?

—El mismo...

La mujer no dijo nada más, simplemente asintió y luego reflexionó... Pensó que aquel muchacho era igualito al padre, en su juventud.

Al verla tan pensativa, Stear sonrió travieso y bromeando preguntó:

—Santo Dios Tia... ¿Acaso tú también caerás rendida ante él?

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa?

Stear se encogió de hombros.

—Todas las mujeres lo aman... No veo por que tú no...

— ¡No digas burradas niño! —la Tia Abuela lo regañó y él rió como en los viejos tiempos.

—Es solo una broma, Tia...

—Esas bromas no me gustan...

—De acuerdo... —dijo él, levantando las manos—. No volveré hacerlas...

—Eso espero muchachito... —Elroy Andrew observó a Stear y sin pensarlo mas le pidió —. Quiero hablar con él... Así que hazlo pasar...

—Me temo que no será posible...

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque... Él y Archie salieron.

Aquella explicación no le fue suficiente a la Tía Abuela... Sin embargo no dijo nada.

Stear por su parte se limitó a cambiar la plática, por nada del mundo deseaba dejar al descubierto a Terry y sus planes... Pues estaba casi seguro de que la Tía Abuela Elroy, se volvería loca al saber que el hijo del Duque estaba ahí para llevarse a la hija adoptiva de los Andrew.

El joven rogaba a Dios por que todo aquello tuviera un final feliz y no hubiera mayores complicaciones.

* * *

><p><span><em>Convento de la Sagrada Familia, Chicago<em>

Los ojos verdes de Candy, se iluminaron por entero, al saber que había sido elegida para servir la comida, en el pequeño hospicio que era parte del convento.

La Hermana Margaret, había decidido llevarla con ella, pues sabía que la joven rubia, tenía más experiencia con los niños, que ninguna otra novicia.

Tessa, por ejemplo, no toleraba mucho a los pequeños, su carácter fuerte y juicioso, terminaba por contrastar con la forma de ser de los chiquillos, ella no les tenía paciencia y los niños renegaban de Tessa la mayor parte del tiempo. Ellos simplemente no la querían, por ser tan gruñona.

— ¿Ya estás lista, Candy? —preguntó la Hermana Margaret, haciéndole una seña para que ingresara en la puerta que les daba entrada al hospicio.

—Claro que si... —respondió ella, corriendo con emoción hacia la Hermana, como era su costumbre.

La Hermana Margaret, sonrío sin poder evitarlo... Candy no cambiaba nada. La muchacha guardaba demasiada energía, siempre corría a todos lados, sin importar cuantas veces la reprendieran y le ordenaran no hacerlo.

—Yo estaré en la cocina, asistiendo a la Señora Lewis... Y tú te encargaras de servirle a los niños...

—Si... —respondió Candy, ingresando rápidamente a la cocina y saludando a las personas presentes.

La religiosa, estaba muy orgullosa de ella. Candy tenía el espíritu de la cooperación a flor de piel, eso le hacía creer que la chica estaba lista para seguir avanzando en el camino para convertirse en monja. Sin embargo, había días en que veía que Candy no estaba hecha para esa vida...

A causa de eso, la Hermana Margaret se sentía muy contrariada, pero siempre le pedía a Dios para que la iluminara y le permitiera darse cuenta de cuando una novicia debía abandonar la congregación. Eliminar prospectos no era nada personal, eso era solo parte de su trabajo.

—Es una gran chica... —expresó la Señora Lewis sacando a la Hermana de sus pensamientos—. Los niños ya la esperaban... Lo único que hemos escuchado en los últimos minutos es "¿A qué hora llegará Candy?"

—Es una de nuestras mejores novicias... —aceptó la hermana, al tiempo que se ponía a trabajar—. Me alegra mucho saber que los niños son felices con ella...

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la cocina interrumpió la plática, la Hermana dejó su trabajo de lado y entonces atendió aquella llamada.

—Hermana Margaret... —dijo una regordeta mujer, prácticamente sin aliento—. La buscan... —añadió con cierta sorpresa en su voz.

La religiosa miró el reloj que yacía en la pared de la cocina y entonces frunciendo el ceño, intentó recordar... No tenía ninguna cita... Y de todos era conocido que ella iba al comedor a esa hora... ¿Quién podía buscarla?

— ¿Quién me busca? —cuestionó la a la mujer, no prestando importancia y retomando su trabajo de limpiar los platos.

—Gente joven... —la empleada abrió mucho los ojos y sin pensar en lo que sus palabras provocarían agregó—. Dicen que fueron sus alumnos en el Colegio San Pablo... Allá en Inglaterra...

La Hermana Margaret, dejó caer uno de los platos, e instintivamente tomó un paño para secarse y luego recoger los restos del destrozado plato.

— ¿Los va atender? —le interrogó con suspicacia,

—Por supuesto que si... Alicia... —contestó la Hermana—. Quiero que te quedes con la señora Lewis y le ayudes en lo que necesite...

—Pero... Yo... Tengo otras cosas que hacer... —alegó Alicia con cierta impaciencia.

La Hermana negó con la cabeza, bien sabía que la mujer, solo deseaba enterarse de lo que sucedería con las visitas. Era su costumbre escuchar las pláticas ajenas. Aquél feo hábito era algo de lo que no se podía deshacer.

—Eres mi ayudante, Alicia y te ordeno que te quedes aquí, para ayudar... —la petición de la monja fue contundente y Alicia no tuvo más remedio que obedecer—. Voy y vengo... ¿Está bien?

—Si... Está bien... —contestó la impertinente mujer, resignándose a quedarse con las ganas de enterarse, de lo que sucedía entre la Hermana y aquellos apuestos muchachos que habían llegado.

En el comedor del hospicio, los gritos de los niños retumbaban en todo el lugar. Los pequeños estaban realmente contentos por tener a Candy ahí. Todos, corrían y saltaban, mientras esperaban sus alimentos, todos excepto un chiquillo que permanecía en uno de los rincones.

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó Candy al ver al pequeño rubio que parecía haber llorado—. No lo había visto antes...

—Se llama Graham, y llegó aquí ayer... —le aclaró Olivia, una niña que siempre se acercaba para ayudarla.

—Graham... —repitió la rubia, mientras se sonrojaba.

—Te has puesto roja... —dijo Olivia y luego rió con diversión.

La rubia negó y sonriendo con nerviosismo se obligó a dejar aquella plática en el pasado... La pequeña Olivia, no tenía la culpa de sus "traumas" no le hablaría de Terry... Pero la chiquilla no tenía la mínima intención de olvidarse de eso.

— ¡Seguro que conoces alguien con ese nombre! —exclamó con diversión.

Candy asintió y con simpleza respondió —Un amigo mío se llama así... Bueno... Ese es su segundo nombre.

— ¿Es tu novio?

Candy negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y obligó a la chiquilla a dejar ese tema.

—Yo no tengo novio... Las novicias no los tenemos, te lo he dicho muchas veces... Ahora ayúdame a organizar los platos.

—Yo no entiendo... Tú eres muy bonita ¡Y todas las muchachas bonitas tienen novio! —dijo Olivia, recordando que en su vecindario así eran las cosas—. Mi hermana no es tan bonita y tiene un novio... —la chiquilla comenzó a organizar los platos y luego reveló—. Ella se casara y cuando eso suceda vendrá por mi... Me sacará de este lugar, me lo ha prometido —dijo convencida.

—Me alegro mucho por ti —Candy acaricio la mejilla de la niña, sintiéndose identificada con aquella necesidad de estar con la familia—. ¿Qué te parece si le damos la bienvenida a Graham? —preguntó Candy a Olivia, ésta asintió con emoción y se dejó llevar por Candy.

—Vayamos entonces... No es bueno que alguien esté tan triste... —expresó la chiquilla corriendo junto a la rubia.

* * *

><p>Cuando la Hermana Margaret salió de aquella cocina y tomó el corredor de vuelta al convento. Caminó tan rápido como pudo, pues la información que Alicia le había dado, la dejó un tanto intranquila.<p>

_¿Gente joven? ¿Ex alumnos del Colegio? _Se preguntó con algo de temor. Rogaba a Dios por que no fueran Neil y su hermana Elisa, deseando molestar a Candy nuevamente...

Cuando la rubia llegó al Convento, Neil Leagan alegó ser su prometido y dijo no estar de acuerdo con que la chica ingresará al enclaustramiento. Elisa, por su parte, apoyó a Neil con insistencia, logrando así que las dudas sobre la vocación de Candy, crecieran.

La Hermana Margaret le pidió encarecidamente a la Madre Superiora, que le diera una oportunidad a la muchacha, pues sabiendo los antecedentes de los Leagan, lo más seguro era que estuvieran mintiendo. La Madre Superiora aceptó, pero a pesar del voto de confianza para Candy, pidió a cambio que, la Hermana Margaret se encargara de vigilarla muy de cerca.

Sacudiendo la negatividad que ya se estaba apoderando de su mente, la Hermana optó por olvidarse de las cosas malas y apresurarse a llegar a su oficina. En cuanto dobló en el corredor que la conducía a su recinto, las figuras de dos chicos llamaron su atención, ambos estaban sentados en la banca, platicando.

Por la distancia y porque su vista ya no era tan buena, ella no reconoció a los jóvenes, fue hasta que se acercó, que pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Archibald Cornwell.

—Buenas tardes, Hermana... —expresó el muchacho, sonriéndole—. ¿Cómo está usted? Espero que no estemos importunando.

La Hermana Margaret sonrió y luego le dio un apretón de manos...

—Hola Archie... Estoy muy bien hijo... Y por supuesto que no me me han importunado —la monja observó al acompañante de Archie y al encontrarse con una linda sonrisa y unos bellos ojos azules mirándola, de inmediato reaccionó—. Terruce... ¡Santo Dios! Eres tú...

La religiosa esbozó una radiante sonrisa y olvidándose de cualquier tipo de protocolo, se acercó al castaño para abrazarlo. Terry también le sonrió y sonrojándose, aceptó de buena gana el abrazo de la bondadosa Hermana.

—Has crecido tanto... —le dijo ella con emoción—. Apenas puedo creer, que seas aquel niño travieso, que conocí en el Colegio San Pablo... ¡Me da tanto gusto verte Terry!

—A mi también me da mucho gusto verla, Hermana Margaret... —respondido Terry mientras la miraba con añoranza, recordando el colegio...—. Me he llevado una grata sorpresa, al saber que usted está aquí...

—Para mi, también ha sido una sorpresa el recibir la invitación para venir a este convento...—aceptó con una sonrisa—. Pero me ha ido muy bien, así que no puedo quejarme.

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos y entonces, Archie fue quien se atrevió a romperlo, le dio un fuerte codazo a Terry y éste tuvo que reaccionar...

—Tenemos que hablar con usted... Hermana... —dijo Terry con calma, al tiempo que la monja asentía con emoción y los invitaba a pasar a su oficina.

Una vez que estuvieron en la comodidad de la oficina, el castaño se armó de valor y no dudó en exponer su tema, minutos después expresó:

—Se que Candice, ha venido aquí por voluntad propia... Y que quizá le parezca incomprensible lo que le estoy pidiendo —expresó el joven—. Pero le pido que lo considere, porque lo que tenemos ella y yo, no puede ser ignorado... —concluyó con gallardía.

La religiosa le sonrió con cierta ternura, comprendiendo por completo lo que Terry trataba de decir, y entonces, después de algunos segundos le dijo:

—Lo que me has dicho, es algo que ya me imaginaba... —aceptó ella—. Y aunque no lo creas, tu presencia aquí y tu petición de charla, es un acto muy común —le dijo la Hermana con amabilidad—. Muchos jóvenes se presentan aquí y se enfrentan a nosotras con tal de salvar a sus novias... Obviamente, muchas chicas no han venido por gusto al convento y eso es algo que comprendemos.

— ¿Ustedes no las mantienen a la fuerza aquí... Verdad? —cuestionó Archie con temor.

La Hermana negó con la cabeza y sonriente le respondió:

—Varias muchachas vienen aquí, porque son obligadas por sus padres, algunas lo confiesan y se marchan al cumplir la mayoría de edad, otras guardan silencio y se resignan a ser novicias, pero tarde o temprano, salen de la Congregación... Puedo asegurarte que final, ninguna novicia que no esté convencida, toma los hábitos de forma definitiva.

—En cuanto a Candy... ¿Usted cree que tiene la vocación? —preguntó Terry con seriedad.

—Si no la conocería, te diría que si... Pero porque la conozco, mi respuesta es un rotundo no... —la monja respiró hondo y luego confesó—. He observado que a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos, hay algo que no la deja crecer... —la Hermana Margaret observó a Terry y sin tapujos agregó—. Y ahora se con certeza, cual es la causa de tanta distracción.

Archie soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo y Terry se limitó a pintar de rojo sus mejillas. Aquello le hacía sentirse culpable y halagado a la vez.

_¿Él era el culpable de que la Señorita Pecas no tuviera vocación de religiosa?_

Al final también tuvo que reírse...

Después, al recobrar la compostura, cuestionó con impaciencia.

—Entonces... ¿Podrá ayudarme, Hermana?

—Terry... La Madre Superiora, es la única que puede permitir que Candy salga de aquí —respondió la monja.

Terry frunció el ceño y luego agregó...

—Y supongo que ella es algo difícil.

—No del todo... La Madre Superiora, tiene una idea muy particular sobre las novicias... A ella le gusta ponerlas a prueba todo el tiempo... —la Hermana sonrió y le confesó—. Estás de suerte, Terruce... Yo soy quien se encarga de hacer los reportes sobre las alumnas y sus avances... Si están estancadas, yo tengo la obligación de decírselo.

— ¿Se puede considerar que Candy está estancada? —cuestionó Archie.

—Es bastante aplicada, pero hay ocasiones en las que no puede desprenderse de su actitud rebelde, la Madre Superiora la tiene en la mira y ahora mismo, espera el reporte que le entrego cada fin de cursos... —la monja respiró hondo y al final reveló—. Tendré que ser honesta y expresarle lo que pienso sobre Candy, claro que también le hablaré de ti Terruce y de nuestra plática, ya veremos lo que ella dice...

— ¿Cuando cree que podemos tener una respuesta?

La Hermana ni siquiera lo pensó y les dijo:

—Mañana mismo...

Un par de golpes sobre la puerta de la oficina, llamó la atención de la religiosa y la voz que se escuchó después del toque, simplemente los hizo callar a todos.

—Hermana Margaret... —expresaron desde el otro extremo.

Aquella voz era inconfundible... Los tres sabían de quien se trataba...

—Soy Candy... ¿Puedo pasar? —cuestionó con calma, haciendo que el corazón de Terry, prácticamente se detuviera—. Hermana Margaret ¿Está ahí? —insistió la muchacha, golpeando la puerta una vez mas..

_¿Será que ha regresado al hospicio?_

Se preguntó la rubia y traviesa joven, poniendo una mano sobre la manija de la puerta.

—¡Candice! —le llamaron con severidad, antes de que continuara—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes abrir una puerta sin permiso?

La Madre Superiora negó con la cabeza y Candy, obediente, bajó la mano y retrocedió.

— ¿No se supone que la Hermana Margaret está en el comedor? —preguntó la perspicaz religiosa, a lo que Candy respondió:

—Ella tuvo que salir... Y... Necesito su firma en este recibo... —Candy extendió un recibo y un cheque.

—Es un donativo... —expresó la Madre—. ¿La Hermana tuvo que salir? ¿Por qué? —preguntó con algo de enojo.

—No lo sé... —contestó Candy con voz tímida.

La Madre Superiora, tocó la puerta de la oficina y entonces, una respuesta afirmativa se escuchó:

—Adelante... —dijo la Hermana Margaret, con voz firme y segura.

La Madre Superiora ingresó rápidamente y Candy detrás de ella.

—Lo lamento, Madre Superiora—expresó la Hermana, colgando el teléfono—. Tenía una llamada que atender —mintió y se sintió terrible—. ¿Qué sucede Candy? ¿Quién se ha quedado atendiendo el comedor?

La rubia se acercó y le entregó el documento.

—Alicia... Ella dijo que recibió órdenes expresas de no abandonar su puesto... Y... Bueno... El hombre que lo trajo necesita que alguien firme el recibo...

Candy se sonrojó al sentir que era observada por la Madre Superiora... Sinceramente le era demasiado difícil complacer aquella mujer, siempre había algo por que la regañaba, no importaba cuanto se esforzara.

—Está bien Candy, gracias por traerlo... —respondió la Hermana, demostrando que no había problema.

—Candice... Si ya terminaste... Retírate y ve de inmediato al comedor... Alicia Wilder no sabe nada sobre servir platos y tratar con niños —exigió la Madre, a lo que Candy de inmediato contestó:

—Si... Madre Superiora...

La Hermana firmó el recibo y de inmediato se levantó de su asiento...

—Yo también me retiro... Para continuar con mi labor... —sonrió con naturalidad al ver a la Madre—. Le dejaré el cheque... ¿De acuerdo?

La Madre Superiora, echó un vistazo a la oficina y luego miró a la Hermana.

—Me dijeron que alguien la buscaba... ¿Atendió a dichas visitas?

La monja asintió, mientras la vieja la miraba con dudas.

—Ellos tenían algo de prisa —dijo con naturalidad—. Ahora, debo llevar este recibo... No hay que hacer esperar a nuestro benefactor... —concluyó la Hermana.

—Por supuesto... Por favor... No lo haga esperar más...

La Madre Superiora salió de la oficina y la Hermana Margaret también. Ella al hacerlo en último lugar, tuvo la oportunidad de hacer una discreta seña, a quienes se habían escondido en el armario, dándoles la confianza para salir en cuanto ella se fuera.

Cuando los jóvenes ya no escucharon ruidos salieron del escondite y sin esperar ni un solo segundo se reclamaron:

— ¡Estuviste a punto de arruinarlo! —expresó Archie, murmurando con enojo.

— ¡Tú tuviste toda la culpa! Debiste esconderte en otro lado...

—No me refiero a eso... Ambos cabíamos perfectamente —Archie negó con la cabeza—. Te juro que la bruja esa que llaman Madre Superiora, estuvo a punto de descubrimos... ¿Tenías que dejar abierto el armario?

Terry se encogió de hombros y no respondió... Para él era imperativo llevar a cabo aquella acción ¡No iba conformarse con escuchar a Candy y no verla!

_Bendito Dios..._

Expresó en sus adentros, al recordar el perfil de la muchacha. Era patético y lo sabía... Estaba volviéndose loco por ver solo un ángulo de la chica pero... ¡No le importaba!

—Hey Romeo... —le dijo Archie con prisa—. Es nuestra oportunidad de salir... Deja los sueños para después... Te prometo que pronto estarás con Julieta —añadió en tono burlón.

Terry lo pensó por unos segundos y decidió que no quería irse... ¿_Por qué salir de ahí?_ ¿Si su vida entera estaba en ese lugar?

—Grandchester... ¡No estoy para bromas! —exigió Archie, despertando de su fantasía al actor—. ¡Vámonos ya...! —exclamó enviando al castaño por delante y apresurando sus pasos para salir rápidamente de aquel convento.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><span>PRÓXIMA PUBLICACIÓN<span>: **Domingo 11 de enero :)**

**Sabrina Weasley**: Gracias a ti, por leer! Espero que este también te guste. Saludos amiga!

**Skarlett Northman:** Jeje, la verdad que se antojaba andar en Indianapolis ¿A poco no? Saludos y muchas gracias por leer :)

**Thay**: Hola! Bienvenida a la lectura, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia. El reencuentro está cerca, te lo prometo. Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Liz Carter**: Ya entró al convento, y pues a ver si Regresa a robársela :) Lo de Gusana del mal... Pues... Mejor no te adelanto nada... ¡Saludos Liz! Gracias por leer.

**Vero:** Hola Verito! Gracias por esos buenos deseos, me los guardo y me los llevo, que linda. Yo espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, es un honor que me acompañes con tu presencia! Te mando un beso, yo también soy de Mexico, de Guanajuato para ser exacta ¿Tú de que estado eres? :)

**Becky70**: Todas queríamos estar en Indianapolis, jaja... Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos Becky, muchas gracias por leer! Te mando un saludo.

**Dulce Lu**: Gracias por seguir con la historia Dulce! Susana tiene algo planeado, espero que no me odien cuando se revele! Jeje, tenganme confianza por favor! Te mando un fuerte abrazo, gracias por leer.

**Mia Londoño**: Hola! Que sorpresa! Bienvenida a la lectura, espero que sigas acompañándome. Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Besos y abrazos también para ti. Gracias por leer.

**Iris Adriana**: Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que tu año haya arrancado súper bien ¡Gracias por leer! ;)

**Darling Eveling**: Espero que te siga interesando :) Muchas gracias por leer! Saludos!

**Laura Grandchester**: Gracias por leer Laurita! El reencuentro entre Candy y Terry está próximo, me gusta hacerla de emoción jaja. Besos y abrazos!

**Merlia**: Espero no estarte desesperando, pero es que apenas es el cap 4 en la historia y se están calentando los mototes... La Candy-Terry reunión ya viene... Muchas gracias por leer Merlia! Espero verte aquí para la siguiente vez que las salude. Te mando un abrazo.

**Estefani**: Bienvenida a la lectura! Gracias por tomarte un tiempo y acompañarme. Las actualizaciones siempre las hago en la noche, lamento hacerte esperar. Saludos!

Y gracias a todos los que leen de forma anónima.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

><p><strong>"INESPERADO" <strong>

Capítulo 5 (Primera parte)

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

><p><span><em>Convento de la Sagrada Familia, Chicago, mayo de 1919<em>

Las cosas, no resultaron nada sencillas y el plan de que Candy saliera del convento, requirió de tiempo y sobre todo de mucha paciencia.

Después de todo, convencer a la Madre Superiora, se convirtió en una labor altamente complicada, la Hermana Margaret tuvo que trabajar duro para hacerla entrar en razón.

Pasaron los días y aunque Terry se presentaba a diario, no le daban respuesta alguna.

_"Lo lamento, Terry... La Madre Superiora aun no decide"_

Eso fue lo único que el muchacho escuchó por casi dos semanas, sin embargo él no dejó de asistir al convento. Fue cada uno de los días que se le citó, demostrando así que él no se iba rendir y que esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario.

_"Quiero ser yo, quien hable con la Madre Superiora... Por favor, Hermana, consígame una audiencia con ella"_

Pidió Terry, al ver que el asunto no avanzaba. Pero a pesar de las buenas intenciones del muchacho y de la religiosa, eso nunca fue posible, pues la Madre y Jefa de la Congregación, no se dignó a recibir a Terry, y el castaño se tuvo que conformar con ser atendido unica y exclusivamente por la Hermana Margaret.

Al final, ya después de meditarlo a fondo y justo una semana despues del cumpleaños número 21 de Candy, la Madre Superiora hizo un llamado a la cordura y accedió a darle una oportunidad a la joven Andrew. La religiosa siempre creyó que una novicia que no estuviera cien por ciento convencida de su vocación, tenía que tomarse un tiempo y reflexionar sobre lo que estaba haciendo. El caso de Candy, no era diferente. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer, era darle un descanso.

—Quisiera saber algo y espero que usted me responda con toda honestidad —mencionó la Madre, mientras la Hermana Margaret asentía con su cabeza—. ¿Está segura de que su cariño por ese joven, no influyó en el reporte que me ha entregado?

La monja sonrió, pero luego negó con seguridad.

—Antes de que Terruce viniera a verme, yo tenía muchas dudas sobre Candice y su vocación —declaró la religiosa—. Pero al conocer de primera mano la historia de ambos, me he convencido de que dejar que Candice se vaya y enfrente su pasado, será lo mejor para todos... Pues será la única forma en que ella tendrá el coraje de decidir lo que en verdad quiere.

— ¿Está segura de eso? —cuestionó de nuevo la Madre Superiora.

—Totalmente segura.

—De acuerdo, confiaré en su buen juicio... —sentenció la Madre, tomando un documento y firmándolo, preparando todo para notificar su permiso al mismísimo William Andrew, quien ante la ley, fungía como Padre adoptivo de la muchacha. No importaba que la chica ya fuera mayor de edad, ella notificaría a su tutor de todas formas.

—Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá... —añadió la monja—. Gracias por su confianza, Madre Superiora...

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer... —admitió la cansada Madre—. Después de todo, usted es quien después ocupará mi puesto —mencionó en tono amable—. Me toca guiarle y también debo aceptar que usted me guíe... Somos un equipo y de nosotras dependerá que nuestra Congregación, siga como hasta ahora... Estamos libres de represalias y escándalos... Tenemos que seguir así...

La Hermana Margaret sonrió con dicha, y tomando el permiso de Candy entre sus manos, agradeció nuevamente a la Madre, quién no dudó en agregar:

—Candice Andrew es una calamidad... —aceptó sorprendiendo a la Hermana—. Siempre lo he dicho, la vocación para ser una monja, simplemente no la tiene... Sin embargo, se que es una buena muchacha y yo deseo que encuentre pronto su camino... —la Hermana le sonrió y despidiéndose, intentó salir de la oficina, pero tuvo que regresar sus pasos, para atender otra petición de su jefa—. Convoque a Candice a una reunión, quiero notificarle en persona esta decisión de darle un "descanso"... Y también, llame a la Señorita James, por favor.

— ¿Tessa James? —preguntó la Hermana para confirmar lo antes ordenado.

—Esa misma... Llámela...

—Ella...

—Ella tampoco tiene la vocación... —reveló la Madre Superiora—. Tessa se ha convertido en un constante dolor de cabeza... Tantas quejas sobre su estricto y exagerado comportamiento me tienen abrumada, la muchacha no sabe tratar con niños, ni tampoco con los ancianos... Mucho menos con las demás novicias. No podemos confiarle absolutamente nada... —dijo la Superiora, mientras la Hermana asentía y le daba la razón—. Lo mejor será que vaya a casa y medite su futuro... —concluyó con seguridad.

—Será como usted diga, Madre Superiora... Ambas novicias, estarán aquí en breve... —respondió la monja, antes de salir y comenzar con la tarea que le fue impuesta.

* * *

><p><span><em>Mansión Andrew<em>

Después de dos días negociando, Albert por fin pudo regresar a casa. Dejó las cuentas claras con sus socios en Ohio, y de inmediato viajó de vuelta a Chicago confiando ciegamente en que allá, todo estaría tranquilo y que llegaría a relajarse.

Sin embargo, al llegar a casa, se dio cuenta de que la tranquilidad estaba lejos de llegar a su vida.

Apenas se sentó frente a su escritorio, se percató de que un drama más, estaba a punto de suceder.

Su mirada azul se deslizó por un cheque que le había sido devuelto. La cantidad que observó en el, no era para nada austera. Sin embargo, la persona a la que le habían otorgado ese beneficio, había rechazado el dinero sin siquiera pensarlo.

Una burlona sonrisa, se dibujó en sus labios y sin poder evitarlo, dejó que una carcajada se le escapara.

—Ella cree que puede recompensarlo, con algo tan ordinario como el dinero... —expresó Albert, al tiempo que tomaba el pedazo de papel y lo destruía.

—Obviamente, no lo conoce tanto como tú... —le hizo saber George con diversión—. Supongo que la Tía Abuela Elroy estará muy ofendida, cuando entere de lo que ha pasado ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Albert se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego de liberar un profundo suspiro, respondió:

—Lo único que puedo hacer, es confrontarlos... —admitió con algo de temor—. Esa es la manera en la que mi Tía entenderá.

Albert respiró con dificultad y luego se aflojo la corbata.

—Te noto algo preocupado ¿Qué sucedió en Ohio? —cuestionó el asistente.

—No sucedió nada... Todos los contratos están firmados... —el rubio miró fijamente a su amigo y confesó—. Más bien estoy preocupado por lo que puede pasar... Con todo esto...

— ¿Con la Señorita Candy y el joven Grandchester? —cuestionó George, al tiempo que Albert asentía.

—Tengo miedo por ella... Y por su futuro...

—Jamás te gustó la idea de que la Señorita estuviera en un convento... —le recordó George.

—Estás en lo cierto, nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso, sin embargo, tampoco me gusta que la pobre Candy siga estando en una constante encrucijada.

George asintió y luego agregó:

—Será la encrucijada definitiva... —mencionó convencido—. Y tiene que enfrentarla. Es normal que desees protegerla, pero la Señorita Candy, debe vivir esto...

Albert afirmó con la cabeza, pero no respondió nada... Los recuerdos de una llorosa Candy le saquearon la mente _¿Cómo confiársela de nuevo a Terry? _se preguntó, recordando lo difícil que habían sido las cosas para la muchacha. Terry le había roto el corazón y eso, él no podía olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

— ¿Y bien? —insistió George—. ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu Tía y el joven Grandchester?

—Dejaré que las cosas sigan su curso —concluyó el muchacho—. Llama a Terry y a la Tía, tendremos una reunión y arreglaré esto...

—Será una reunión bastante interesante —dijo George con voz burlona, mientras se daba la media vuelta y caminaba hasta la puerta.

El rubio y joven patriarca de los Andrew, solo se limitó a sonreír... Pues sabía que la palabra "Interesante" quedaba muy corta. Solo Dios sabía que iba resultar de aquella reunión.

* * *

><p><span><em>Convento de la Sagrada Familia<em>

Tessa, suspiró con verdadera pesadez, y luego arrojó los vestidos al interior de su maleta. Furiosa y en total silencio, la chica se dedicó a empacar todas sus pertenencias. No eran muchas, pero sentía que estaba arrojando su vida entera. Odiaba sentirse así...

Que mandaran a volar a Candice White... Lo entendía... ¡Candice era un desastre! No estaba hecha para ser miembro de la Congregación... Pero ¿Y ella? ¿Ella por qué estaba siendo echada? ¡No podía creerlo!

Unos pequeños pasos se escucharon sobre el piso de su celda y entonces supo que "La Metiche" estaba llegando.

—No lo comprendo... —mencionó Candy, tomando asiento sobre la pequeña cama, dirigiendo sus enormes ojos verdes hacía Tessa.

—Ni yo tampoco —le respondió la chica, con evidente enfado.

La rubia sonrió con alegría y honesta, como solía serlo, expresó su sentir:

—Tendremos vacaciones... —murmuró, riendo—. Yo creí que nos las darían hasta el siguiente año, antes de entrar a la siguiente etapa... ¡Es perfecto! ¿Sabes? He extrañado mucho a mis madres...

— ¡Estas vacaciones son una completa tontería! —exclamó la joven James, al tiempo que Candy la miraba con extrañeza, pues no comprendía el berrinche que estaba haciendo _¿Qué tiene de malo ir a casa? _Pensaba Candy.

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?

Preguntó la rubia y pecosa muchacha, quién con aquella simple cuestión, le puso los nervios de punta a su enojona compañera. Tessa, cuyos ojos grises relampagueaban, de inmediato le respondió:

— ¡Candy, no puedo creer que me preguntes eso!

—Pues, realmente no te entiendo, Tess... —declaró Candy con honestidad—. Si es una sorpresa, saber que vamos a tener vacaciones, pero no deberías estar tan enojada... Tu familia estará muy feliz al verte.

Tessa negó y con voz llorosa lanzó una cuestión.

— ¿Sabes para qué nos han dado estas vacaciones? —le preguntó molesta.

—Para tomar un descanso, nos los dijo la Madre Superiora... —respondió Candy, convencida.

— ¡Ay por favor! No seas ilusa... ¡Lo están haciendo porque es la hora de ponernos a prueba! Para eso nos mandan este verano a casa...

Candy se encogió de hombros y después declaró:

—Apenas tenemos un año como novicias.. Ponernos a prueba, suena innecesario...

—Todo esto es culpa de la Hermana Margaret... ¡Seguro que ella es la que ha tenido esta tonta idea! —replicó Tessa—. Pensé que por ser inglesa, sería más estricta con nuestra formación... Pero no ha sucedido así.

— ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que fue la Hermana Margaret?

— ¡Porque es ella quien nos analiza! Ella le reporta todo a la Madre Superiora, se de buena fuente que este descanso es como una prueba para las más débiles... Mira, ya se que la Hermana Margaret y tú son viejas conocidas... Pero ella no acaba de gustarme —Tessa la miró retadoramente y añadió—. No me parece muy capaz... Pienso que no es lo suficientemente estricta... Si ella es quien ocupará el puesto de la Madre Superiora ¡Yo pienso marcharme a otro convento!

— ¡La Hermana Margaret es completamente capaz! —espetó Candy con energía—. No la juzgues con tanta severidad... Ella sabe lo que hace.

Tessa James, ya no respondió nada mas, tomó su maleta, la colocó debajo de la cama y salió de la celda. Dejando a Candy, con la palabra en la boca.

La chica rubia se molestó mucho con su testaruda compañera, por lo que tuvo que meditar y orar por varios minutos. La ira y sus demostraciones, eran algo que no se podía permitir.

Mas tarde, cuando por fin se tranquilizó, Candy se dirigió hasta su celda y comenzó hacer su maleta. Cuando ya la tuvo lista, salió del lugar y se dirigió a las oficinas.

Deseaba platicar con la Hermana Margaret. Solo de esa forma, le daría paz a su alma.

Para su mala fortuna, la Hermana estuvo ocupada toda la tarde, pero después de la merienda, Candy no perdió la oportunidad de acercarse a ella y al ver que finalmente se dirigía a su oficina, se apresuró para alcanzarla.

—Hola Candy... ¿Lista para ir a tu hogar? —le preguntó la Hermana, con voz alegre.

—Si Hermana... Estoy muy lista —Candy sonrió y luego se sentó en la silla, frente al escritorio de la monja—. He venido a despedirme de usted... —la chica se encogió de hombros y con pena, tuvo que admitir...—. Quizá mañana no pueda hacerlo... Ya sabe... No soy nada madrugadora.

La Hermana Margaret rió con diversión y luego asintió.

—Me alegra que hayas venido... Gracias por acordarte de mi, Candy...

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar y luego, tomando valor, Candy quiso despejar la duda que la aquejaba.

—Ha sido una sorpresa, saber que vamos a tener vacaciones, y que estaremos fuera todo el verano... ¿Este descanso es otra prueba? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—En este descanso, tendrás la oportunidad de reflexionar... Y bueno, si... En cierto modo es una prueba más... Que ustedes salgan y practiquen lo aprendido, es la única forma en la que sabremos si están hechas para llevar con dignidad los hábitos —la Hermana Margaret sonrió y luego estuvo lista para aceptar—. Tessa estaba furiosa... Me da un poco de pena con ella.

—No se que le pasa... Jamás la vi actuando de esa forma.

La Hermana suspiró y luego, respondió con honestidad.

—Ella tiene miedo, Candy...

—Pero... ¿Por qué?

—Teme regresar a casa y enfrentarse al motivo por el cual huyó... Tessa, ha venido por voluntad propia al convento, pero lo ha hecho por las razones equivocadas... Su alma está llena de temor y es por eso que no desea irse a casa.

— ¿Por razones equivocadas? —preguntó la temerosa jovencita.

—Ha venido aquí para refugiarse... Candy, tú ya sabes que este lugar no es un refugio —aseveró la Hermana—. El Convento de la Sagrada Familia es una institución, en la que formamos el futuro de nuestra congregación... No somos un escudo...

—Comprendo, tiene toda la razón, Hermana Margaret... —sonrió Candy, deseando ocultar su nerviosismo—. Ya debo irme... —anunció con prisa—. La veré luego... Cuando las vacaciones concluyan...

La Hermana Margaret sonrió, pero lo hizo de forma tan misteriosa, que Candy se sintió muy rara al respecto.

—Antes de que te vayas... Déjame entregarte esto —mencionó con alegría—. Tu primo Archibald estuvo aquí y dejó esta misiva para ti...

—Una carta... Pero... ¿Cuando fue que Archie vino?

La Hermana aclaró sutilmente su garganta y luego respondió:

—Hace algunos días, vino a platicar conmigo y saber como te encuentras.

—Hace mucho tiempo que Archie no me escribe... —recalcó Candy, mirando la carta.

—Tiene otras responsabilidades, Candy, él trabaja mucho, pues ocupa un lugar muy importante en los negocios de tu familia, debes comprenderlo.

—Lo hago... —sonrió ella con lástima, no podía negar que estaba herida, no tuvo noticias de Archie por tres meses y eso la llenaba de tristeza —Ya debo irme... Hermana...

—Que te vaya bien, Candy... —le dijo la religiosa—. Que Dios te acompañe e ilumine tu camino...

—Gracias Hermana Margaret.

—De nada hija...

Le dijo la monja, antes de verla partir, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa. Convencida de que aquellas vacaciones, cambiarían la vida de esa dulce muchacha... Ella sabía que cuando la viera de nuevo, las cosas ya no serían iguales.

* * *

><p><span><em>Mansión Andrew<em>

La Tía Abuela Elroy se sintió tremendamente insultada al saber que su invitado especial, había rechazado la recompensa.

Estaba escandalizada... La suma de dinero que puso en ese bendito cheque ¡Era más que satisfactoria! _¿Qué más quiere ese muchacho?_ Se preguntó en sus adentros, al tiempo que tomaba el camino hacia el despacho se su sobrino mayor.

Albert la había mandado llamar en la tarde... Pero ella no había atendido su llamado. No había tenido tiempo... Dos de las mujeres más importantes de la Sociedad de Chicago la tuvieron entretenida todo el tiempo y por lo tanto ni el intento hizo por presentarse ante el patriarca.

Por su mente, jamás pasó el hecho de que el joven Grandchester hubiera rechazado su jugosa recompensa… Sin embargo su sobrino Archie la enteró de todo, apenas despidió a sus amigas.

— ¿Cómo le fue en su reunión Tía? —le preguntó Albert, al verla ingresar al estudio.

—Me fue bien... —declaró ella con evidente molestia—. Sin embargo... Al reunirme con Archie,m,e encuentro con que Terruce no quiere mi regalo...

Albert la ayudó a sentarse y luego le sonrió, sintiéndose un tanto divertido, pues como siempre, la Tía Abuela estaba ahogándose en un vaso de agua.

—Él es así... ¿Qué le digo Tía? Tendrá que aprender a tratarlo.

—Archie me lo advirtió... Me dijo que era un tanto rebelde... Pero ¡Se ha quedado corto! —exclamó la vieja Elroy—. ¡Ese muchachito es una grosería andando!

Albert rió... Y la Tía Abuela suspiró con pesadez.

—No es un chico malo... Se lo aseguro... —Albert tomó las manos de su Tía y le confesó—. Mire... Realmente él no tenía planeado pedir nada... Pero ya lo he convencido de platicar con usted Tía Abuela —expresó Albert con tono tranquilo—. Yo se que a un entendimiento llegarán...

—Me parece perfecto, porque sabes muy bien que no me gusta estar endeudada... —advirtió Elroy—. Soy de las personas que pagan absolutamente todos los favores que me hacen... —Albert sonrió y afirmó con su cabeza—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pedirá a cambio?

—Será mejor que sea él mismo, quien responda esa pregunta... —mencionó Albert, evitando mirar a la vieja.

La Tía Abuela asintió y luego hizo una seña para que George abriera la puerta del estudio y dejara pasar al joven en cuestión.

—Buenos noches...

Saludó Terry educadamente, sentándose en el asiento que Albert le indicó.

—Buenas noches... —le respondió Elroy, tan amable, como pocas veces se mostraba—. Dígame... ¿Qué tal le ha resultado su estancia aquí? ¿Le atienden correctamente? —cuestionó ella con curiosidad.

—Todo es perfecto... Gracias, Señora... Agradezco su hospitalidad...

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted —Elroy lo miró fijamente y luego le hizo saber—. Lo que ha hecho por mi sobrino Stear y por toda la familia Andrew, sin duda, lo coloca como nuestra principal prioridad...

—Agradezco todas las atenciones que me han brindado.

—Mi sobrino Archie me ha dicho que usted, ha rechazado el cheque que le hice llegar... ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Porque no lo quiero —respondió Terry con cuidado—. No me lo tome a mal... Pero me gustaría que usted sepa, de una vez, que yo no soy amante del dinero...

Elroy reprobaba aquella actitud. El dinero siempre servía... ¡El dinero era lo mejor que le podía pasar a una persona! Pero el chico, se negaba a recibirlo, por lo que no dudó en lanzar otra oferta.

—Entonces... Será mejor que usted me diga, que es lo que desea... Porque yo quiero pagar su acción, a como de lugar... No estaré a gusto, hasta que mi deuda quede saldada.

—Usted no me debe nada, Señora...

Elroy negó enérgicamente con la cabeza... Ella, no estaba de acuerdo.

—Es cuestión de principios... Quizá cualquier otra familia, lo dejaría todo así... Pero nuestro Clan no actúa de esa forma... Así que le pido que medite y me diga que es lo que desea.

El joven la miró, pero no supo que responder... ¿Qué se creía esa mujer? _¿El Genio de la Lámpara Maravillosa?_ Terry rió en sus adentros y después de pensarlo, decidió perder la vergüenza y confesar lo que en realidad añoraba.

—No es que quiera abusar de su confianza... —declaró con cautela—. Pero... Si... Si hay algo que quiero —le dijo él con seguridad—. Quiero algo muy específico.

—Dígamelo... Entre mas pronto lo platiquemos, mas rápido pondremos manos a la obra —dijo Elroy con algo de impaciencia.

—Quiero a su sobrina... —le dijo de forma tajante, sorprendiendo a la vieja por completo.

Elroy Andrew hizo un gesto de inconformidad y luego respondió:

—Sin duda, usted es un insolente...

—Solo estoy siendo honesto... Usted misma me ha pedido que hable... Y bueno... Eso es lo que deseo... La mano de su sobrina, en matrimonio.

La matriarca de los Andrew, suspiró hondo y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy consciente de que mi sobrina, es una chica que llama la atención de cualquier caballero... —le dijo sabedora de la belleza que "su sobrina" poseía—. Pero me temo que tendré que pedirle, que medite muy bien su petición.

—No hay nada que reflexionar, amo a su sobrina...

La mirada de Albert, se encontró con la de George y sorprendidos se mostraron ¿Se había atrevido a decir la palabra "amor" delante de la Tía? Los hombres apenas podían creerlo.

— ¿Amarla? Santo Dios... Jovencito, no creo que tenga idea de lo que es el amor...

—Le aseguro que tengo una gran idea de lo que significa ese sentimiento...

— ¿Desde cuando la ama?

—Desde siempre...

—Disculpe que me entrometa en lo que no me importa... Pero desde que yo recuerdo, usted ha rechazado a mi sobrina ¿Cómo es que de pronto, viene aquí y me dice que la ama? —Elroy negó con la cabeza—. Además... Yo misma le digo que esos rechazos realmente tienen un buen fundamento, Elisa no le conviene, se lo digo de todo corazón.

La carcajada de Albert, se escuchó por todo el estudio, así como también, la burlona risa de Terry Grandchester, quien con un gesto dramático, desechó la descabellada posibilidad.

—Es de mala educación reírse así... —expresó la inconforme y molesta Tía Abuela.

—Lo lamento Tía... — Albert se acercó y posó un beso sobre la frente de la vieja—. Sin embargo creo que nuestras risas son comprensibles, porque Terry jamás querría contraer matrimonio con Elisa Leagan...

—Ni porque mi vida, dependiera de ello... —agregó Terry con diversión.

— ¿De qué sobrina me habla entonces? —preguntó ella con temor, pues sabia que Elisa era la única sobrina casadera.

—Le hablo de Candy, por supuesto —dijo Terry, al tiempo que sonreía con suficiencia—. Ella es la mujer que amo... —afirmó convencido, haciendo que Elroy se sorprendiera nuevamente—. Lo que quiero, es que usted la invite a la reunión en Lakewod y que me de su aprobación para acercarme a ella y cortejarla...

—Pero... ¡Candice es una Novicia! ¡Santo Dios! ¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirme semejante barbaridad?

—No será Novicia por más tiempo...

—Pero...

—Por favor, eso es lo único que deseo y se que usted puede lograrlo, Señora Elroy.

—Usted es muy arrogante jovencito... ¿Cree que las monjas van a dejarla salir, solo porque usted lo dice? ¡Está loco! ¿Cómo pretende que yo la saque de ahí? —expresó escandalizada—. Lo que pide es imposible… —agregó manoteando e intentando levantándose de su asiento, con la intención de marcharse.

—De eso ya me encargué... —respondió Terry, mirándola, engreído y sonriente—. Ya he logrado que Candy salga de ese lugar... La misma Madre Superiora lo aceptó.

La Matriarca no lo comprendía... ¿Cómo era que ese jovencito, había logrado aquello? Tomó asiento de nuevo... ¿Ese chico no tenía límites?

—Tía Abuela, Candy va pasar el verano en su hogar, la Madre Superiora del convento, le ha dado unas vacaciones... —le anunció Albert, entregándole el permiso, que esa tarde había llegado—. No tiene por que preocuparse. Usted solo tiene que invitarla Tía... Después de todo, esa reunión es para toda la familia... Candy no puede faltar a una reunión así... Yo mismo puedo invitarla, pero mejor seria que la invitación, sea de su parte...

— ¿Cómo lograron sacarla de ahí? El convento es muy estricto... —la Tia Abuela dirigió su mirada hacia Albert y este de inmediato respondió...

—A mi ni me veas... Yo no tuve que ver en eso... —dijo con seriedad—. Esto es algo que solo Archie y Terry saben...

—No hice nada ilegal... Si eso es lo que le preocupa —advirtió Terry.

La Tía Abuela se mostró preocupada y luego observó a su sobrino.

— ¿Qué sucede Tía? Terry ya pidió algo como recompensa y usted estaba ansiosa por recompensarlo ¿No?

—No se si podré recompensarlo... Digo... Candice, ya eligió su camino ¿Cómo la van convencer de lo contrario?

—Usted le pedirá que se quede en Lakewood por algunas semanas y yo me encargaré de convencerla... —dijo Terry con una sonrisa—. Déjelo en mis manos...

Elroy suspiro hondo y después de mucho pensarlo, asintió. Haciendo que el joven Grandchester, sonriera emocionado.

—George... —lo llamó la Tía con debilidad.

—Dígame...

—Enviaré la invitación formal al Hogar de Pony... Serás el encargado de llevarla.

—Si, Señora...

Terry sonrió conforme, con aquella petición. Mientras Albert también sonreía, pero él lo hacía con nerviosismo, pues solo Dios sabía, lo que iba suceder cuando Candy llegará a Lakewood y se encontrara con ese tumulto de sorpresas, listas para saquear su corazón por completo.

La actitud de Albert, no pasó desapercibida para Terry y con un hueco en el corazón, desvió la mirada, aguardando el momento en el que pudiera hablar a solas con él y entonces pedirle que le respondiera una pregunta que tenía atorada en la garganta y que sinceramente, no deseaba cuestionar.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente el calvario que Terry había sufrido en las dos últimas semanas parecía ya no importar.<p>

Mientras se preparaba para viajar a Lakewood, pudo darse cuenta de que todo lo vivido, había valido la pena. Aún no podía cantar victoria, pero sabía que la gloria ya no estaba lejos.

_"Candy saldrá de ese convento... __No te desesperes..."_

Le dijo Eleanor Baker, el día que se encontraron. Cuando Terry se comunicó con ella, para darle cuenta de su paradero, Eleanor viajó a Chicago y sostuvo una amigable platica con él.

Haciendo uso de sus disfraces, ambos se encontraron en el Hotel Lex. Y charlaron:

_"Cuando me llamaste y me contaste lo de Susana, lo primero que hice fue ir a ver a Robert..." _

_"Madre... No debiste hacerlo..."_

_"Él me dijo que dejar que Sussie diera conocer la noticia, era lo más conveniente para ti, porque eres un caballero... En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero Susana se aprovechó de la situación... Y a mi parecer se ha puesto como víctima"_

_"No debes preocuparte... Cuando llegue el momento, la verdad saldrá a la luz... Cuando regrese al teatro, querrán saber mi versión y yo se las daré..."_

_"Tendrás que proteger a Candy... Así que trata de tranquilizar ese comportamiento tuyo..."_

_"Yo haré hasta lo imposible por defender mi relación con Candy... No te preocupes..."_

Un par de golpes en la puerta, hizo que Terry renunciara a sus recuerdos. El castaño cerró su maleta y luego, dirigiéndose hasta la enorme y fina puerta que adornaba la habitación, dio el paso a su visitante.

—Tienes que ver esto... —le dijo Stear, al tiempo que le daba el periódico del día.

Terry tomó el periódico y vio la foto de Karen Klyss, adornando uno de los artículos de la zona de entretenimiento.

**"El león no es como lo pintan"**

Leyó en el encabezado, imaginándose el contenido de la noticia.

Y no se equivocó. Karen había generado un verdadero escándalo, pues había salido en su defensa, alegando que Susana Marlowe era una "chantajista profesional" y que quien creyera lo que decía, estaba siendo engañado.

Terry no sabía si reír o llorar... Karen era una impertinente. Sin embargo, al final tuvo que aceptar que ella había hecho más por él, que el mismísimo Robert Hathaway.

—No se tú, pero yo adoro a esa mujer —dijo Stear, recordando a la guapa Karen Klyss.

—Es una gran amiga... —aceptó Terry—. Pero está enteramente loca...

— ¿Loca? Y yo que te iba decir que la quiero de cuñada... —mencionó Stear con ojos añoladores—. Una mujer así es lo que Archie necesita ¿No crees?

Terry soltó una carcajada y luego negó.

—Pobre Archie... No le desees esas cosas...

—Preséntasela... Y ya veremos...

—Algún día lo haré, pero no te aseguro nada... Karen es complicada.

— ¿Interrumpo? —cuestionó Albert, tocando en la puerta de la habitación.

Ambos chicos negaron y luego, el patriarca de la familia les dio un par de indicaciones, sobre como viajarían hasta la mansión de Lakewood. Stear acató la orden de inmediato y dirigió su silla de ruedas hasta la habitación de Patty, para avisarle que pronto se irían. Terry por su parte, se quedó ahí, pues Albert deseaba que viajará junto a él.

—George no estará disponible el día de hoy —anunció Albert—. Así que tú vienes conmigo...

Una vez frente al garaje, Albert prácticamente corrió para quiar una brillante cubierta y dejar al descubierto su lindo y lujoso Rolls Royce.

—Nunca tengo la oportunidad de manejarlo —aclaró el rubio con una traviesa sonrisa—. Pero te juro que soy un buen conductor.

Terry río y luego cuestionó

— ¿Debo entender que llegaremos vivos a Lakewood?

—Así es... Te prometo que llegarás vivo y te reunirás con tu rebelde novicia...

Terry obeservó muy atentamente a Albert y éste sosteniéndole la mirada, declaró:

—Tenía algunas dudas... Sobre ti... —le dijo con honestidad—. Pero ayer me dejaste muy claro que de verdad amas a Candy... —Albert le sonrió como en los viejos tiempos y sorprendiendo una vez más a Terry, agregó—. Se qué la harás muy feliz... No importa cuanto haya dudado antes... Ahora deposito toda mi confianza en ti Terry —el rubio le extendió su mano y Terry la estrechó.

—No voy a decepcionarte... Te lo juro... Gracias por confiar en mi, Albert.

Aquel apretón de manos esclareció de golpe todas las dudas que tenía Terry, pues estaba mas que claro, que Albert seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

Y mientras eso sucedía en la mansión de los Andrew, al otro lado de la ciudad; una joven mujer miraba con asombro el entorno que la rodeaba.

Su sorpresa estaba mas que justificada, pues un año y medio había pasado desde la ultima vez que vio aquel ruidoso, pero peculiar espectáculo.

Caminó fascinada, mientras observaba la calle repleta de personas: traseuntes, vendedores... Decenas de personas yendo y viniendo... Nada especial para la mayoría de la gente, pero para ella, era como salir a un mundo nuevo, Candy ya había olvidado como eran las cosas fuera del convento.

—Señorita Candy... —la llamó George Johnson, tomándola ligeramente del brazo e impidiendo que ella siguiera caminando.

— ¡Hola George! —saludó ella con entusiasmo, dándole un cordial abrazo.

—He venido por usted... La llevaré hasta el Hogar de Pony... —anunció el hombre, sonriéndole como pocas veces lo hacia.

—Oh George... Muchas gracias... Por venir por mi... —le dijo ella, permitiendo que el hombre le ayudara con su equipaje

—Intenté llegar a tiempo, para encontrarla en la puerta del convento, sin embargo no fue posible. —dijo George a manera de disculpa—. Pero muchacha me dijo que usted se había venido por este camino.

Candy asintió con su cabeza, comprendiendo que había sido su compañera Tessa, la que le había ayudado.

—Ella... ¿También viajará a su casa?

—Si... Ella viajará a Sunville... —declaró Candy, mirando a lo lejos y corroborando que Tessa aun no se marchaba—. ¿Podríamos llevarla? —cuestionó con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que si... Llámela... El automóvil está muy cerca.

Al principio, Tessa se negó a ser transportada, sin embargo, ante la insistencia de su rubía compañera, terminó por aceptar.

—Lamento... Haberme portado tan mal ayer... —le dijo Tessa, mientras esperaban a que George acercara el auto—. ¿Puedes disculparme?

Candy sonrió y luego afirmó con su cabeza:

—Por supuesto que si... —ella miró a su compañera y bondadosa como solía serlo le dijo—. No te preocupes, todos tenemos momentos buenos y momentos malos. Comprendo que te hayas sentido así.

—Gracias por entenderme... —contestó una avergonzada Tessa—. Tú siempre me entiendes, Candy...

—No tienes que agradecer... ¿Somos amigas no?

—Nunca he tenido amigas... Pero... Me alegra saber que eres la primera... —dijo Tessa, mostrando una sonrisa.

—Y a mi me alegra saber que por fin me has aceptado... —Candy le guiñó un ojo y luego corrió hasta el auto.

Tessa por su parte caminó con lentitud y luego observó por ultima vez, la fachada del convento. Prometiendo que regresaría y que su vida, volvería a la normalidad... Ni ella, ni Candy, se imaginaban que aquellas vacaciones, pondrían su mundo de cabeza.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>No cumplí con publicar el domingo, ando con una bolsa en la cabeza, de la vergüenza que me da... Pero es que publico desde mi teléfono y es bastante complicado hacerlo así, sin embargo después de mucho trabajo aquí estoy, cumpliendo con lo acordado. Intentaré reinvindicarme con ustedes, así que les aviso que hoy ¡Hay doble capítulo!<p>

**Vero, Skarlett Northman, Sabrina Weasley, Becky 70, Dalia, Darling Eveling, Iris Adriana, Dulce Lu, Liz Carter, Laura Grandchester, Estefani y Tere, Candy Blanca Y a quienes firman como Invitados...**

Gracias por sus valiosos comentarios y por los jalones de oreja por recordarme que tengo que publicar jaja. Estoy corta de tiempo para agradecer una por una, es una pena no poder charlar un rato, pero apuesto a que lo que realmente quieren es leer es la segunda parte de este capítulo, así que no les entretengo mas... ¡Pasen a leer! Y aquí nos vemos pronto. Saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

><p><strong>"INESPERADO" <strong>

Capítulo 5 (Segunda parte)

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

><p><span><em>Hogar de Pony, Illinois, mayo de 1919<em>

Como era de esperarse, la llegada de Candy, llenó de alegría a todos los habitantes del Hogar de Pony.

Para las Señoritas, había sido una gran sorpresa saber que la muchacha, tendría un descanso, pero a pesar del inesperado suceso, estuvieron más que listas para darle la bienvenida. Ambas, prepararon la habitación de Candy y con gran entusiasmo, organizaron una pequeña fiesta, pues querían recibirla como ella se merecía.

...

_—No puedo creerlo... —expresó Jimmy Cartwright, cuando vio que Candy descendía del automóvil de los Andrew—. ¿Ese es el uniforme de su nueva escuela?_

_—Si... ¿Qué tiene de malo? —respondió la Hermana María._

_—Pues... Parce una monja... —mencionó el chico, frunciendo el ceño._

_—Ella es una novicia... Tendrá que estudiar unos años más, para poder ser una monja —aclaró __la hermana, con el afán de que ahí terminara el asunto, pero Jimmy insistió:_

_— ¿Candy será una monja? _

_La pregunta del muchacho, terminó por molestar a la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony fue quien, rápidamente, salió al rescate._

_—Así es... —la Señorita posó su mano en el hombro del jovencito y dijo—. Ese es el camino que ella eligió..._

_—Pero las monjas no se casan ¿Verdad Señorita Pony? —cuestionó otro niño, con tristeza._

_—Ciertamente... No se casan... —declaró la Hermana Maria. _

_— Y entonces... ¿Cómo podrá casarse con él? —preguntó la pequeña Beatrice, señalando un recorte de periódico en el que, orgulloso, se mostraba Terry Grandchester._

_Las madres de Candy, se miraron consternadas, estaban seguras de que se habían desecho de todos los recortes del actor. Al notar que la joven llegaba hasta la puerta, la Señorita Pony, le pidió el recorte a Beatrice y sin pensarlo lo dobló y lo escondió entre la correspondencia que llevaba en las manos._

_—¡Bienvenida Candy! _

_Gritaron los chiquillos al unísono, acercándose hasta ella y llenándola de besos y abrazos._

_Las Señoritas, aún incómodas, miraron a la joven y tomando un respiro, decidieron deshacerse de aquella pesadumbre. Ambas mujeres, se dirigieron hacia donde Candy las esperaba_

_..._

—Estas vacaciones, definitivamente me han sorprendido... —dijo la Señorita Pony mirando a la joven rubia, por la ventana de su pequeña estancia—. ¿Usted cree que hayan castigado a Candy y por eso la enviaron de regreso? —preguntó a la Hermana Maria.

—Conociendo a Candy, no tengo la menor duda de que ese convento esté de cabeza... —admitió la monja con una sonrisa—. Sin embargo creo que este permiso, nada tiene que ver con eso... —la Hermana Maria sabía que el noviciado, era una etapa en la que las aspirantes a ser religiosas, aún tenían un grado muy aceptable de libertad, ella pudo visitar a su familia siendo novicia, así que no pensó que hubiera algo raro, detrás de la visita de Candy.

Parecía mentira que hubiera transcurrido más de un año, desde que la muchacha se marchará a la ciudad de Chicago, para formar parte de las novicias del Convento de la Sagrada Familia.

La Hermana María, nunca se hubiera imaginado, que su rebelde muchacha, duraría tanto... Ella, había estado en contra de la idea de que Candy se convirtiera en monja, incluso pensó que la muchacha se rendiría muy pronto, sin embargo una grata sorpresa, se llevó al estar consciente que el tiempo había pasado, y de que Candy no había emitido queja alguna... Si Dios estaba seguro de que su hija debía seguir, entonces, ella se sentiría muy feliz por la muchacha. Después de todo, le halagaba saber que elegía su ejemplo.

La Señorita Pony, era quién estaba altamente preocupada, pues de pronto, le parecía que Candy no debía estar encerrada en ese convento... Ella apoyó a la rubia en todo momento, no quiso llevarle la contra, porque pensaba, que la chica se desanimaría al ver lo estricta que era la Madre Superiora de aquella Congregación, pero para su desgracia, nada de eso sucedió. La joven simplemente no desistió.

Los papeles habían cambiado, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos mujeres decía nada y por el contrario, se mostraban contentas y comprensivas con Candy.

—No le agradó la idea de presentarse en Lakewood —admitió la Hermana Maria.

—Noté su decepción cuando el señor George se lo dijo... Pero... ¿Qué puede hacer? Es su obligación presentarse con su familia... —la Señorita Pony tomó asiento frente a su escritorio y añadió—. Por otro lado, hay otro tema que me gustaria tratar con usted... ¿Tenemos tiempo, verdad?

—Claro que si... Dígame... ¿De qué quiere que hablemos?

La Señorita Pony extendió un periódico sobre el escritorio, mostrando a la hermana, el espacio vacío que yacía entre las páginas.

—Así que... Fue de aquí, de donde Beatrice sacó el recorte —dijo la Hermana Maria, sonriendo ante la ocurrencia de la chiquilla.

—Pero eso no es todo... —la Señorita indicó el artículo que en el periódico estaba y la Hermana, de inmediato lo leyó.

Al concluir, la monja se encogió de hombros y luego declaró:

—No creo que venga aquí. Este muchacho tiene otras cosas que hacer, otra vida... No... No creo que se presente aquí —la Hermana negó con la cabeza y luego puntualizó—. Aquí dice que terminó su relación hace meses... Así que podemos irnos olvidando de que llegará aquí para arruinar la vida de Candy una vez más.

—Pero... ¿Y si viene? —cuestionó con añoranza la Señorita, ignorando el rechazo que su amiga ya le había otorgado al joven actor.

—Si viene, le comunicaremos que Candy es monja y ya, tendrá que irse... —la monja decidió terminar con el tema y entonces mencionó—. Iré a preparar la mesa... La veré en un rato, Señorita Pony.

La vieja Pony asintió, y dejó que su amiga se marchara. Ya cuando estuvo a solas, rogó a Dios iluminara el camino de Terruce Grandchester y lo guiará a la felicidad, ella no sabia que había pasado entre Candy y él, pero a pesar de los pesares, le deseaba lo mejor... Y si lo mejor estaba al lado de Candy, pues entonces que así fuera... Ella no dudaría en apoyarlos hasta lograr que fueran felices.

* * *

><p><em><span><em>Lakewood, Illinois<em>_

— ¿Qué vamos hacer si Candy se desmaya?

Aquella pregunta, le causó una gran ternura a Patty, quien sin dudarlo, acarició el rostro de su novio y luego le respondió:

—Si ella se desmaya, la atenderemos y le ayudaremos a despertar... —dijo la muchacha con simpleza—. Querido, no debes preocuparte por eso... —añadió posando un tierno beso en su mejilla—. Además, Candy es una chica muy fuerte... Es mucho mas fuerte que ninguna... De verdad que no he conocido alguien tan valiente como ella.

—En eso Patty tiene razón... —admitió Archie—. Candy es muy fuerte y mucho más valiente que tú y yo juntos... —expresó haciendo que su hermano frunciera el ceño.

—Si... Es una chica fuerte... Eso no está a discusión —aceptó Stear—. Pero por más valiente que sea... La gran verdad es que, nadie está preparado para ver a un muerto.

—Stear, tú no estás muerto... —mencionó Patty, dandole un pequeño jalón de orejas, mismo que él joven aceptó con una sonrisa, luego, ajustando sus gafas Stear mencionó:

—De acuerdo... Dejaré la paranoia... Pero será mejor que tengan preparadas las sales o como quiera que se llamen esas cosas, que hacen despertar a los que sufren desmayos.

La carcajada de Archie fue inevitable:

—Lo bueno es que estás dejando la paranoia a un lado... —le dijo el muchacho entre risas—. No imagino como sería si la paranoia se adueñara de ti.

—Deja de burlarte ¿Quieres? —reclamó Stear, arrojándole una servilleta.

—¡Pues deja de comportarte como una gallina! —contestó Archie retadoramente, arrojándole de vuelta su servilleta.

Patty observó a los dos hermanos y optó por detener aquello que parecía ser el detonante de una más de sus infantiles peleas.

—Será mejor que nos calmemos... No es bueno discutir en la mesa —mencionó haciendo que Stear y Archie se avergonzaran y decidieran tranquilizarse—. Mejor hay que irnos preparando para recibir a Candy... ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe donde está Terry?

Ambos muchachos negaron...

—Debe estar dormido —dijo Archie.

—O quizá la Tía Abuela lo tiene secuestrado y lo ha obligado a escuchar una vez mas sus aventuras con la Realeza... —mencionó Stear.

Patty frunció el ceño y luego negó.

—Yo no lo he visto en toda la mañana... Ni siquiera vino a desayunar con nosotros... ¿Dónde podrá estar?

La respuesta a esa interrogante, solo la tenía el mismo Terry. Quien había salido a explorar la mansión y sus alrededores.

El joven actor tomó el libreto que contenía la obra completa de "Hamlet" y decidió canalizar todo su nerviosismo en algo positivo. Comenzó a estudiar sus lineas, buscando así, distraerse en algo.

Leyó el primer capítulo sin problemas, pero al repasar, se dio cuenta de que no estaba reteniendo ni una sola línea. Él ya sabía de memoria varios de los diálogos, pero en ese momento, no podía recordar nada, ni siquiera una sola frase...

Su positivismo cayó directamente al bote de la basura, y un tanto molesto, dejó el libreto a un lado.

Necesitaba un cigarrillo...

Realmente lo deseaba... Pero dejar de fumar, era algo que se había propuesto llevar a cabo. La propuesta fue tan seria, que inclusive ya no compró tabaco. Pues se había jurado no volver a perder el control con aquél vicio.

Al encontrarse sin nada mas que hacer, Terry permitió que sus ojos se recrearan con el extenso lago que adornaba el paisaje.

Chicago era maravilloso, no podía negarlo, ofrecía todo lo que una gran urbe podía otorgar. Le gustaba mucho y se sentía cómodo... Pero no había nada como viajar fuera del bullicio y respirar el aire limpio del campo. El verde que adornaba aquellos terrenos, era diferente a cualquier otro verde que hubiera visto.

Hacía tanto tiempo que vivía en la inmerso en la "Gran Manzana", que se le había olvidado como lucía un lugar mas natural.

_"Lakewod es un buen lugar para vivir..."_

Terry sonrió al recordar a Candy. La forma en que lo miraba mientras platicaba con él, era por demás significativa... Era como si lo tratara de invitar a conocer ese lindo lugar...

—Ahora estoy aquí, Candy... —mencionó en voz alta—. ¿Qué se supone que harás conmigo, Señorita Pecas? —preguntó mostrando una diabólica, pero muy bella sonrisa... La misma que siempre esbozaba cuando se trataba de Candy White—. ¿Qué voy hacer yo contigo? —agregó con picardía, imaginando el momento en que tuviera a la rubia frente a él.

Tomó el libreto y se dispuso a regresar a la mansión. Mas valía que se preparara. Pues la hora en que Candy llegaría, se estaba acercando.

* * *

><p><span><em>Hogar de Pony<em>

—La verdad es que yo no quiero ir... —mencionó Candy, al tiempo que abrazaba a la Señorita Pony—. No quiero...

—Hija... La Familia Andrew, es tu familia ¿Cómo puedes negarte a ir y saludarles? —la regañó sutilmente la vieja Pony—. Ellos están a tu cargo y aunque seas mayor de edad, ante las leyes sigues siendo miembro de su clan... Además pagan tu educación y tus gastos... Ir a visitarles suena como lo mínimo que debes hacer por ellos.

—Yo nunca he sido del agrado de la Tía Abuela Elroy... —expresó Candy—. ¿Cómo es que de pronto quiere verme?

Ella mostró a la Señorita la elegante invitación y luego esperó una respuesta.

—Tú mas que nadie, has recibido muchas enseñanzas en los últimos meses... —aseveró la Señorita—. Estoy muy segura de que el prejuicio no es algo que te hayan inculcado en el convento ¿O si?

Candy negó avergonzada.

—Candy... —le llamó la Hermana Maria, quien hasta ese momento se había quedado callada—. El Señor Johnson está por llegar y será mejor que te prepares para ir con él... Es un buen hombre y no sería justo que le hicieras esperar... Ni a él, y mucho menos a tu familia...

—Ustedes son mi familia... —respondió la rebelde rubia.

—Claro que si... Nosotras somos tu familia —mencionó la religiosa—. Pero ellos te adoptaron y también son parte de ti... —la Hermana intentó conciliar y recalcó...—. Dios sabe cuanto has sufrido antes de que el Señor Albert revelara su identidad... Y no creas... Nosotros lo entendemos... Pero si la Señora Elroy está invitándote, es porque seguramente desea limar asperezas contigo... —la monja, limpió las lágrimas de la muchacha y añadió—. Una religiosa, no puede negarse a perdonar... Y eso ya lo sabes Candy... ¿Es que acaso no has aprendido nada?

La joven asintió... Y sin temor respondió:

—Si he aprendido...

—Entonces demuestralo, mi niña —pidió la Señorita Pony—. Demuestra todo eso que Dios y tus maestras te han enseñado...

—Animo Candy... Seca esas lágrimas y prepara todo... —le pidió la Hermana— . Estarás de vacaciones todo el verano... Tienes mucho tiempo para estar con nosotras y con los niños.

Después de quedarse sin excusas, Candy respiró hondo, se tranquilizó y les dijo:

—Tienen razón... Iré a Lakewood... Y... Regresaré en cuanto me sea posible —mencionó con cierta tristeza.

—Y nosotras... Aquí te estaremos esperando, hija... —le respondió la Señorita Pony, abrazandola y dándole ánimos.

Candy cumplió su promesa, alistó su equipaje y luego esperó pacientemente a que George llegara por ella. Por primera vez en su vida, estuvo lista a tiempo, pero de nada le valió, porque George no fue puntual. El hombre, parecía estar retrasado.

La joven resopló con enojo... Y luegó se recostó sobre un sofá, tenía que relajarse, lo sabía. Así que cerró los ojos, e intentó poner su mente en blanco.

Aquello no sirvió de nada, porque los gritos de los niños, la hicieron renunciar. Tanto ruido solo podía significar una cosa: George, había llegado.

La rubia tomó su pequeña maleta y luego se dirigió a la estancia. Mientras caminaba, pensó en que había armado un drama por nada... ¿Era malo que los Andrew la invitaran a su casa? Su interior le indicó que no... Definitivamente no era para tanto.

—Hola extraña... —la saludó una voz que ella no esperaba escuchar...

— ¡Albert! —gritó al ver al rubio, parado frente a ella.

— ¿No vas a saludarme? —preguntó él con tono serio, intentando que su voz no se quebrara ante la emoción que le provocaba ver a la chica.

Candy no dudó en acercarse a él y permitir que Albert la estrechara en sus brazos.

— ¡Has venido por mi! —le dijo ella con emoción— Me parece increíble Albert...

—Mas increíble me parece lo grande que luces... —Albert la alejó ligeramente y luego la miró con detenimiento—. Estás mas alta... —aceptó con una sonrisa... —. Y luces más hermosa de lo que yo recordaba... —añadió con diversión, al tiempo que la besaba con ternura sobre la frente.

—Que cosas dices...

—Solo la verdad... Señorita Andrew... —mencionó él, haciendo que el corazón de Candy se llenara de dicha—. ¿Y entonces? ¿Estás lista para ir a casa?

Aquella pregunta movió el mundo de Candy... "_¿Ir a casa?"_ ¿Es que aquella era su casa? Se cuestionó al tiempo que sentía una horrible culpabilidad... Pues dentro de su egoísmo, no fue capaz de recordar la bondad de Albert y el inmenso que había entre ellos.

— ¿Estás lista, Candy? —cuestionó el rubio nuevamente y ella, finalmente respondió...

—Estoy mas que lista... —contestó dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Anda... Despídete entonces —le pidió el rubio, mientras ella, se obedecía y abrazaba a sus melancólicas, pero a la vez emocionadas madres.

* * *

><p><span><em>Lakewood<em>

—Deben venir en camino... —dijo Archie, sentándose frente a Terry, quién yacía en el pequeño comedor que se encontraba en la terraza—. ¿No estarás arrepintiéndote o si? —cuestionó al verlo con aquel semblante tan serio.

— ¿Arrepentirme? ¿A estas alturas? —Terry negó—. No... Ya no hay tiempo para eso...

—Candy es la persona mas impuntual que conozco... —dijo Archie con fingida seriedad—. Te aseguro que tienes tiempo de sobra, para darte a la fuga...

El actor sonrió y sin temor contestó:

—Huir, no forma parte de mis planes... Mucho menos si se trata de que me atrape la Señorita Pecas...

— ¿Señorita Pecas? —Archie rió y luego dijo...—. No puedo creer que la llames así...

—Es de cariño... —aseguró Terry—. Y además... A ella le gusta...

El joven Conrnwell no estaba muy seguro de eso, ¿A qué chica le gustaba ser llamada así? Se preguntó con evidente incredulidad.

—No te me quedes viendo así Archie... —pidió el actor al ver la mirada que la otorgaba el joven.

— ¿Así conquistas a las chicas? ¿Con sobrenombres?

Terry se encogió de hombros...

—Creo que eso prueba que no soy lo que tú piensas... —expresó Terry, mostrando su arrogante sonrisa, aquella que Archie tanto odió en el pasado—. Definitivamente no soy un conquistador... Ni un casanova, ni nada de lo que siempre has pensado...

Archie no dijo nada más. Tal vez Terry no era un conquistador, pero sinceramente, tenía que aceptar que para no serlo, había triunfado en la vida... Pues se había llevado a la chica mas grandiosa que existía en el mundo entero.

El joven Cornwell aclaró su garganta y cambiando el tema dijo:

—Stear aparecerá primero ante ella y tú lo harás después, justo cuando le digamos que tú nos ayudaste.

—Estaré esperando... No te preocupes... Haré mi entrada triunfal en cuanto sea requerido.

Terry cumplió al pie de la letra... Veinte minutos después, bajó de la terraza y buscó un escondite justo en el lugar que Archie, le recomendó situarse.

Por su parte, Archie, Patty y Stear, discutieron una y otra vez, la forma en la que le darían la noticia a Candy. Pero a pesar de sus ideas, no llegaron a ponerse de acuerdo. Parecía que después de todo, las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

—Solo díganselo y ya... —pidió Stear, perdiendo la calma—. Porque si piensan darle miles de vueltas al asunto, todo saldrá mal... No la angustien, por favor.

—De acuerdo... —le dijo Patty—. Tienes razón... Lo mejor será decírselo de golpe... —afirmó la muchacha.

—Pues lo que vayamos hacer... ¡Tendremos que hacerlo ahora! —dijo Archie, percatándose del movimiento que comenzaba a generarse en la entrada de la mansión—. Dios Santo... Ellos ya están aquí...

— ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Patty llevándose las manos a la cabeza...

—Quédate con Stear... Yo iré a recibirlos...

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Si...

Archie hizo uso de toda su fuerza emocional, para poder enfrentar lo que se avecinaba... Aun creía que Candy era una chica fuerte y que era mucho mas valiente que él, pero de todas formas, estaba preocupado. Y no precisamente por Stear, más bien lo estaba por lo que pudiera suceder con Terry.

— ¡Archie! —gritó la voz de Candy, mientras él esbozaba una sonrisa y agitaba su mano en señal de saludo—. ¡Hola Archie! —exclamó la rubia, quien desde el auto en movimiento lo saludaba.

_Hermosa..._

Pensó Archie, al verla... Siempre creyó que era bonita... Pero era increíble que luciera tan bien en aquella aburrida indumentaria, la cual se suponía que no debía hacerla bella.

Apenas el auto se detuvo, Candy bajó de el y luego corrió hasta donde se encontraba el chico Cornwell.

—Hola... Gatita... —mencionó Archie con cariño, posando un beso en la mejilla de la muchacha y enredándola en un cálido abrazo—. Bienvenida a casa... —añadió con emoción.

—Me da tanto gusto volver a verte... —le dijo Candy, mirándolo con melancolía—. Recibí tu carta... Y me ha gustado mucho la tarjeta... Gracias Archie...

—Espero que hayas pasado un feliz cumpleaños...

—Así fue... Gracias...

—Tengo un lindo regalo para ti... —reveló el muchacho, haciendo que Candy sonriera con entusiasmo—. Te lo daré mas tarde ¿De acuerdo?

—Si... —respondió ella, recordando que había dejado su equipaje en el coche—. Yo también... Traje algunos regalos para ustedes... —añadió con alegría.

Albert hizo una seña, desde donde estaba, indicándole a Archie, que él sería quien le revelaría la verdad a Candy. Archie asintió y luego, tomando la mano de la rubia, la acercó a él y la invitó a dirigirse a donde Albert ya los esperaba.

—Pequeña... Antes de que cualquier otra cosa pase... Quisiéramos que supieras algo...—expresó Albert, tomando la mano libre de la rubia e invitándola a tomar asiento en el pórtico.

—Soy toda oídos... —respondió la chica—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al ver que los jóvenes se miraban entre ellos...

_Por favor Dios... Que no sea nada malo_ Pidió la muchacha...

—No pasa nada... Solo queremos que sepas que alguien desea saludarte... —le dijo Albert, sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

— ¿La Tía Abuela? —preguntó Candy, con nerviosismo.

Albert asintió —Si... Ella también quiere hacerlo... Pero primero, hay otra persona que desea decirte "Hola"...

Candy frunció el ceño, pues aquello no le acaba de gustar ¿Alguien mas quería saludarla? Su corazón latió desesperado ¿Acaso era alguno de los Leagan? ¿Neil de nuevo?

—Hola Candy... —mencionó Stear, a espaldas de la muchacha, quien al escuchar su voz, se levantó de su asiento y volteó para buscarlo.

Los ojos verdes de la rubia, se abrieron con asombro y cuando al fin asimilaron aquella figura, se llenaron de inevitables lágrimas.

—Anthony siempre decía que eras mucho mas bonita cuando sonreías, que cuando llorabas... ¿Lo recuerdas? —le preguntó extendiendo su mano y ofreciéndosela a la muchacha, quien con debilidad, comenzó acortar la distancia que los separaba—. Si lo recuerdas... Entonces, házme el favor de honrar aquella frase y sonríeme Candy... Sonríeme y házme feliz...

La muchacha lloró aun más, pero eso no le impidió esbozar una sonrisa y llegar hasta donde estaba Stear. Una vez frente a él, acarició con ternura el rostro del muchacho, lo besó en la mejilla y luego se acercó aún más, para abrazarlo muy fuerte...

Aquella emotiva escena, fue admirada por Terry, desde el lugar donde se encontraba.

En el pasado, siempre se sintió muy celoso del cariño que había entre Candy y los hermanos Cornwell, no comprendía tanta afinifad entre ellos. Pero en ese momento, mientras veía a Candy con Stear, lo entendió todo.

Ellos eran una familia. No importaba si Candy no llevaba su sangre, ellos la amaban y la protegían como si de verdad la tuviera.

Los ojos de Terry, observaron con mucho detenimiento a la rubia, ella abandonó momentáneamente a Stear y se reincorporó para abrazar a Patricia O'Brien; eso permitió que el castaño tuviera la oportunidad de apreciarla mucho mejor. Recorrió su cuerpo de abajo, hacia arriba, admitiendo que aunque su atuendo de novicia la cubriera de los pies a la cabeza, él era perfectamente capaz de darse cuenta de que la chica se había desarrollado... Ya no era la niña que dejó de ver años atrás.

El guapo actor, permaneció alejado del grupo... Sintiéndose mas nervioso que nunca, pues le era completamente insoportable estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de lograr lo que tanto deseaba.

Al ver que Candy, miraba de un lado a otro y que era detenida por Albert, supo que su momento ya había llegado... Archie, quien sabía donde estaba él, le hizo una seña, indicándole que se acercara.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

El pequeño trayecto, desde el rincón donde estaba, hasta el punto donde Candy le esperaba, le pareció el camino mas largo que tuvo que atravesar. Sin embargo lo caminó con firmeza y gallardía.

Cuando Candy volteó y clavó sus ojos verdes en él, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y nada ni nadie existiera a su alrededor... _La amo... _Pensó Terry mientras ella se sonrojaba _La amo más que a nada en este mundo... _Aceptó dejando que la luz de aquella muchacha lo iluminara.

—Terry... —le llamó ella, cerrando sus ojos y tambaleándose ligeramente—. Yo...

El guapo actor no necesitó mas... Al verla perder el color de sus mejillas, acortó rápidamente la distancia y la tomó entre sus brazos, protegiéndola y sosteniéndola en su desmayo.

* * *

><p>—Quiten esa cara... —dijo Stear, mientras miraba a su hermano y a su Tío—. Candy va estar bien... Solo ha sido un pequeño desmayo... —el inventor los vio con intenciones de entrar a la habitación y entonces los detuvo—. Será mejor que se queden donde están... Si es que quieren que ese plan de la reconciliación funcione... —advirtió mientras llamaba a Patty, para que lo apoyara—. Aprovechemos que no está la Tía Abuela y demosles libertad...<p>

Tanto Albert, como Archie asintieron y más a fuerza que de ganas obedecieron a Stear, aunque claro, ninguno de los dos dejaba de preocuparse y de cuestionarse: "¿Qué demonios va hacer Terry para despertarla?"

Por fortuna, su duda fue esclarecida de inmediato, pues Patty les dijo:

—Terry tiene las sales aromáticas... —dijo ella con naturalidad—. Él ya sabe que hacer... No hay que preocuparse... —añadió sonriendo y apretando la mano de Stear con complicidad.

—Ya ven... Esperemos... Por favor... —pidió Stear, invitándolos a permitir que Candy y Terry se reencontraran a solas.

Dentro de la habitación, las cosas estaban tranquilas, Terry había hecho uso de toda su paciencia para lograr que Candy reaccionara. En ningún momento permitió que el pánico se adueñara de él y atendió tranquilamente a su amada.

—Candy... —expresó él, acariciando el rostro de la rubia muchacha—. Despierta Pecosa... Despierta... —le pidió mientras acercaba las sales aromáticas a la pequeña nariz de la muchacha... —. Despierta Candy... —insistió, posando sus labios sobre los de la chica, presionándolos con suavidad para dejar un tierno beso, sobre la boca de la rubia...

Al sentir que ella comenzaba a reaccionar, Terry sonrió con alegría y cual niño travieso se reincorporó y luego, se alejó un poco de la cama. Sabía lo orgullosa que era Candy y lo mucho que se molestaría si lo descubría tan cerca de ella... Eso sin contar lo que acaba de hacer... Estaba perfectamente consciente de que la había besado. Si Candy se enteraba, era capaz de armar un drama.

Él no iba a empezar el juego perdiendo...

Así que se hizo el desentendido y esperó a que Candy despertara.

— ¿Terry? —preguntó ella al verlo al otro extremo de la enorme cama.

—Si... Soy yo... —afirmó él con tranquilidad, para luego preguntar—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Candy se llevó la mano a la cabeza, ajustándose el velo y mientras se reincorporaba, preguntó:

— ¿Qué me pasó?

—Te has desmayado —le contestó Terry, acercándose a ella—. Tómalo con calma... Por favor, acabas de despertar...

— ¿Me desmayé? —Candy se llevó las manos a la cara y se cubrió con ellas.

Aquel gesto hizo que Terry sonriera. Pues la muchacha recuperó el color, y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—Recuestate... Candy... Estás muy débil aún —le advirtió Terry, posando su mano en el hombro de la muchacha, haciendo que ella le obedeciera.

Asombrada ante lo que estaba viviendo, miró con ojos muy abiertos a Terry y cuestionó:

— ¿Ayudaste a Stear? ¿Tú lo ayudaste a reencontrarse con la familia?

Terry la miró a los ojos y sintiendo la cálida mirada de la rubia respondió:

—Si... Yo le llamé a Archie...

Candy le sonrió e impulsada por la emoción que aun sentía. Se acercó un poco más a Terry y sorpresivamente, lo abrazó.

El castaño, sin pensarlo dos veces, correspondió al abrazo de la chica. Muy pronto y como si fuera cosa de todos los días, el guapo actor se abandonó en la calidez de los brazos de la que fuera su novia y se permitió sentirse emocionado.

—Gracias Terry... Gracias por haberlo ayudado...—la escuchó decir—. Y gracias por ayudarme a mi... —añadió la rubia pecosa sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Terry se quedó mudo... Honestamente, no sabía que decir... Solo la abrazó más fuerte y deseó que ese momento durará lo suficiente para que Candy sintiera cuanto la amaba.

Al final, Candy por fin lo liberó de su abrazo y Terry hizo lo propio con ella.

Ella le sonrió con nerviosismo y él le devolvió a cambio, una picara sonrisa.

El juego entre ellos por fin había comenzado... Y aunque Candy no lo supiera... Terry ya le estaba ganando.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>¡GRACIAS POR LEER!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

><p><strong>"INESPERADO" <strong>

Capítulo 6 

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

><p><em><span>Mansión Andrew, Lakewood, mayo de 1919<br>_  
>Un escandaloso y largo suspiro, se escapó desde el fondo del pecho de Candy.<p>

Ella permanecía inmóvil, acostada sobre su cama, intentando poner en orden sus alteradas ideas.

Habían pasado solo dos días desde que se encontraba en la mansión de los Andrew, pero a la rubia muchacha, le parecía que únicamente habían transcurrido escasos y tormentosos minutos. No cabía duda de que estar en aquél lugar, resultaba ser un verdadero martirio para ella.

Las cosas, no estaban saliendo como las había planeado, y es que... ¿Cómo iban a salir tal cual? Si en sus planes ¡No figuraba Terruce Grandchester!

No... Definitivamente él no estaba contemplado, cuando la invitaron a pasar unos días en Lakewood.

La presencia del arrogante joven, le había alterado los sentidos, no era dueña de si misma. Y por si fuera poco, la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella, cada que recordaba el día en que se reencontraron.

_¡Desmayada!_

Pensó la muchacha, mientras se cubría su ruborizada cara con el edredón.

_—_Desmayada ¡Por su culpa!

Exclamó negando con la cabeza, reprobando nuevamente su "ridícula" actitud._  
><em>  
>Los recuerdos de aquel momento eran escasos, solo se acordaba que despertó del desmayo, sintiéndose tremendamente emocionada y también recordó que tenía una rara sensación en todo el cuerpo, ese "algo" era lo que sentía cada vez que Terry estaba cerca de ella, ya conocía dicha forma de sentirse, pero en aquel momento era como si le hubieran multiplicado esa sensación.<p>

Su mente comenzó a jugar rudo y entonces, sus recuerdos la llevaron al día en que llegó a la mansión de los Andrew, aquel momento en que Patty y ella, se quedaron a solas y pudieron platicar:

.

.

.

_—¿Qué hace Terruce aquí?"_

_Le preguntó a Patty..._

_—Es el invitado especial de la Tia Abuela... Imagínate... Ella está encantada con la idea de que haya auxiliado a Stear... —comentó Patty con naturalidad_

_—Me lo imagino... Pero..._

_—Pero, quisieras saber que pasó con Susana Marlowe... ¿No?_

_Candy la miró con ojos muy abiertos, pero luego negó y se levantó de su asiento, indicando que no tenía deseos de hablar, sin embargo Patty no perdió su tiempo y siguió con el tema de la separación de Terry._

_—Ellos rompieron su compromiso, hace algunos meses... Las cosas no funcionaron —le dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa._

_—Pero ella..._

_—Susana estuvo de acuerdo... Candy, ellos no se aman y cuando no hay amor, nada puede hacerse al respecto._

_Candy no respondió nada, porque simplemente no pudo hacerlo. No encontró una respuesta coherente a tan acertada observación._

_—Pero no hablemos de esa mujer por favor... —pidió Patty—. Mejor desempaquemos tu equipaje ¿Te parece? ¡Oh Candy! Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí con nosotros!_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>  
>Candy regresó al presente y luego se levantó de la cama.<p>

Sigilosamente se dirigió hasta el enorme ventanal de su habitación y con mucho cuidado, miró a través de la cortinas.

Antes de llegar y mirar, estaba muy segura de lo que observaría cuando se asomara, y al final, su razón no estaba nada equivocada, pues Terry estaba ahí, justo como ella lo había augurado..

El muchacho estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, con un _libro_ entre las manos, luciendo bellamente concentrado.

La rubia negó con la cabeza y luego se alejó de la ventana, sintiéndose completamente horrorizada, por todo lo que su corazón y su mente le estaban transmitiendo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Ella lo sabía. Estaba perfectamente consciente de la respuesta a esa pregunta, sin embargo, no quería aceptarla.

_"Es una prueba..."  
><em>  
>Le dijo Tessa una y otra vez.<p>

_"Nos mandan a casa para ponernos a prueba..."  
><em>  
>Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Candy y sin poder evitarlo sollozó profundamente.<p>

—Esto es una prueba... —admitió, volteándose lentamente para mirarse al espejo—. Es una prueba... —repitió llorando con mayor intensidad—. Ayúdame Dios... Te lo súplico... Ayúdame a superarla.

Rogó mientras seguía llorando con desconsuelo.

* * *

><p><em>"No quiero..."<br>_  
>Esa fue la respuesta de Stear, cuando supo que la Tía Abuela Elroy, estaba dispuesta a ofrecer una enorme fiesta, para darle la bienvenida oficial.<p>

_"Pero... Stear... Hijo..."_

_"No Tía, una fiesta no... Dejémoslo en la reunión que ya acordamos... Los ancianos del clan, y algunos de los miembros más importantes... Solo eso, por favor..."  
><em>  
>La vieja Tía, se molestó de sobremanera ante la negativa de su querido sobrino, sin embargo, logró tranquilizarse y entender que lo que Stear le pedía, era lo que tenía que hacer, no podía obligarlo a realizar algo que él no deseaba.<p>

Por otro lado, el muchacho no le negó el capricho de invitar a los Leagan a tomar el almuerzo. Y no lo hizo, porque dentro de su ingeniosa cabeza, ya había ideado un pequeño, pero efectivo plan. Uno que Elisa y Neil Leagan, sin siquiera saberlo, le ayudarían a llevar a cabo.

— ¡Estás enteramente loco! —exclamó Archie, sin poder creerlo—. ¿Elisa y Neil? ¡Has perdido la razón! ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre? Ellos vendrán arruinarlo todo...

El joven inventor negó con la cabeza y luego siguió trabajando en su invento. Sin abandonar su trabajo, volteó para ver a su hermano y entonces le aclaró:

—Candy no está cooperando... —admitió Stear, encogiéndose de hombros—. Tú lo has visto, Terry la busca y ella huye... Es una obstinada y seguirá así... —el inventor sonrió y agregó—. Me ha obligado a tomar una medida extrema... Y ni modo... Le pondré algo de sabor al caldo, es eso o Candy seguirá dormida en sus laureles.

Archie negó con la cabeza, una y otra vez. Él no estaba de acuerdo, pues jugar con los hermanos Leagan, era como si jugarán con una bomba de tiempo en las manos, tarde o temprano explotaría, y ocasionaría una catástrofe.

—Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que has hecho —advirtió Archie.

—Te aseguro que no lo haré... Deja que yo me encargue de eso ¿Quieres? —insistió Stear.

Archie no respondió nada y sumamente molesto, salió del taller de su hermano.

Caminó de vuelta a la mansión, pero antes de ingresar a la casa, dirigió sus pasos hasta donde Terry se encontraba, pues tenía que advertirle sobre los "sabios" planes de Stear. El joven Grandchester, se encontraba al pie de un árbol, justamente frente a la terraza de la habitación de Candy.

— ¿Tu novicia sigue encerrada? —preguntó Archie con diversión.

—Sigue en su cuarto... —admitió despegando su vista del libreto—. Lo sé porque la he visto asomándose... Ella cree que pasa desapercibida, pero es evidente que me está espiando...

— ¿Espiándote? —Archie rió con ganas...

— ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? ¿Acaso pensabas que éste lugar es cómodo? —Terry sonrió con picardía—. No... Esto es una tortura.. Pero la verdad es que permanezco aquí, porque amo que tu querida prima me vea...

—Eres tan odioso... —respondió Archie, negando con su cabeza—. ¿Sabes? Venía muy molesto por algo que me dijo Stear, pero creo que mi coraje ha sido en vano...

— ¿Puedes ser más claro? —cuestionó Terry con impaciencia, al tiempo que Arxhie asentía.

—Dentro de un rato recibiremos la desagradable visita de Elisa, Neil y su madre...

Terry hizo un gesto de inconformidad... Recordar aquellos hermanos diabólicos, le provocaba una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago ¿Qué podía hacer para evitar la presencia de esos seres? Esa no era su casa... No tenía el derecho de negarse a que estuvieran ahí.

—Te puedo asegurar, que yo pensé lo mismo que tú —mencionó Archie—. Pero Stear tiene un plan, que te hará ganar puntos con "la novicia" Así que...

—Que tendré que aguantarme la nefasta presencia de esos dos y no hacer un espectáculo... —completó Terry, apretando el librero que tenía en sus manos.

—Suena complicado, pero no es imposible...

— ¿Dices que ganaré puntos? —preguntó Terry con suspicacia.

—Stear le llamó: "Ponerle sabor al caldo"

Terry rió con ganas y luego se animó a declarar:

—Llevo dos días de ser vilmente ignorado por la Novicia Andrew... —admitió con cierto recelo—. Ganar puntos es lo que más deseo... Así que espero que el plan funcione.

—Bien... Entonces... Será mejor que te prepares —Archie le miró y sin dudarlo le lanzó una advertencia—. Trata de no perder la cabeza cuando veas a Neil... Se que lo odias... Yo mismo lo odio... Pero por favor, mantengamos la calma ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo...

—No te escuchas muy convencido.

—Te prometo ser civilizado y portarme bien... ¿Te suena mejor?

Archie afirmó con su cabeza y luego de despedirse se alejó de Terry, pidiendo a Dios, por que el plan saliera bien.

* * *

><p><span><em>Mansión Leagan, Lakewood<em>

Elisa Leagan, sonrió al ver el recorte de periódico que yacía entre sus manos... Llevaba días enteros, ideando el plan maestro, un plan que le serviría para atrapar al hermoso hombre, que sus ojos deleitados, observaban.

_Terry..._

Mencionó con una traviesa sonrisa, al tiempo que se veía en el espejo.

—Tengo noticias para ti, hermanita...

Le dijo la voz de Neil, mientras ella salía de su sueño y volteaba para poder mirar a su querido hermano.

— ¿Qué clase de noticia? —preguntó con recelo.

—La clase de noticia que odiarás... —Elisa lo miró furiosa y entonces él continuó—. Habrá una reunión en la casa de los Andrew, el perro fiel de William, nos ha traído la invitación —dijo Neil, refiriéndose a George.

— ¿Una reunión?

—Un cordial almuerzo... La vieja Elroy... Es quien invita...

—Entonces... ¿No es cosa del muy hermoso Tio Abuelo? —preguntó Elisa con suspicacia.

—No...

—Muy bien, la palabra que vale es la del Tio Abuelo, así que... No iré...

Anunció la caprichosa muchacha.

— ¿Pretendes desairar así a la Tía Abuela? Elisa... No estas en posición de retarla.

— ¿Lo dices por lo de la fiesta?

Neil asintió.

—Ella sabe que solo fue un chisme... Realmente no tiene modo de saber lo que sucedió en esa condenada celebración.

—Ay Hermanita... La Tia Abuela no es tonta, mientras tú vas, ella ya regresó... —Neil negó con la cabeza y pidió—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer, es atender su llamado e intentar reinvindicarte... Ya luego irás en busca de tu aventura...

Elisa resopló furiosa y haciendo un infantil gesto quiso saber...

— ¿Alguna idea del por qué nos convocan a una reunión?

—Sinceramente no lo sé...

— ¡Pues no quiero ir!

—Tendrás que hacerlo, ya todo esta listo.

— ¡No! ¡No iré! Yo voy ir a Chicago y luego a Nueva York, ya todo está listo ¡Y no renunciaré a eso!

Neil la miró con reprobación, odiaba que su hermana se comportara de esa forma, él tampoco deseaba ir, pero era la única forma de que ellos se congraciaran con la vieja Tia Abuela.

— ¿Sigues esperanzado en ella? —preguntó Elisa, dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa en su bello rostro.

— ¿A que te refieres? —cuestionó Neil, fingiendo que no comprendía la pregunta.

—A la huérfana, por supuesto... Desde que supiste que llegó a Lakewood te he notado muy intranquilo —Elisa sonrió perversamente—. Te aseguro que sigues pensando que puedes conquistarla... Pero en caso de que lo hayas olvidado... Te recuerdo que ahora: ¡Esa idiota es una religiosa!

Neil se molestó como pocas veces y de inmediato enfrentó a su hermana.

— ¡Lo que Candice haga o deja de hacer es algo que no me importa! Si está o no está ¡No me interesa!

—Pues mejor que sea así, Neil... Porque sería patético que siguieras con el afán de querer para ti a esa rústica... —Elisa rió y luego dijo—. Aun no puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo... Mira que haber ido hasta el conventillo para querer verla... Jajajaja... Neil... Neil... Hay mujeres mucho mas bellas, dispuestas a complacerte... ¿Por que enamorarte de la mas fea?

— ¿Fea? Ja... No me hagas reír...

—Bonita no es...

—No es que realmente me importe, pero Candice, es mas que bonita... No en balde Anthony, Stear, Archie y hasta tu adorado Terruce, se fijaron en ella... —Neil se encogió de hombros y luego se dirigió a la puerta—. Con toda sinceridad, es un verdadero desperdicio que una belleza como ella, este destinada a una vida de enclaustramiento...

Elisa lo miró con indignación, pero no dijo nada.

—Será mejor que te prepares, porque irás con nosotros, quieras o no...

Mencionó el moreno muchacho, con autoridad, saliendo del cuarto y dejando a Elisa haciendo el berrinche de su vida.

* * *

><p><span><em>Mansión Andrew, Lakewood<em>

—Candice... —le llamó la Tía Abuela Elroy, a modo de saludo, mientras veía a la muchacha, saliendo de la habitación.

—Buenos días, Tia Abuela...

Respondió Candy, con cierto nerviosismo. Pues había planeado escabullirse y buscar a Stear, Archie o Patty antes de que alguien más la viera.

La mujer mayor, la observó, quizá como no se lo había permitido antes. Y tuvo que aceptar que nada quedaba de la chiquilla revoltosa a la que tanto destestó... La muchacha tranquila y abnegada que tenía enfrente, era como la estampa que ella siempre esperó ver.

— ¿Bajará? —preguntó la joven con timidez.

—Si... Lo haré... —dijo la vieja Elroy—. Pero baja tú primero... Yo... Suelo tardar demasiado...

Candy jugueteó con los dedos de sus manos y luego se animó a lanzar una bondadosa oferta:

— ¿Quiere que le ayude a bajar? —preguntó la rubia, dirigiendo sus ojos verdes a los cansados ojos de la Tía.

_Esos ojos... _Pensó la matriarca con melancolía... _Son iguales a los tuyos, Rosemary..._

—Yo puedo ayudarle... —mencionó nuevamente, con voz temblorosa

Después de sentir unas inmensas e incomprensibles ganas de llorar, la Tia Abuela accedió y sin más por hacer, se apoyó en el pequeño brazo de Candy y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

—Hoy vendrá la familia Leagan a tomar el almuerzo... —le dijo mientras bajaban.

El corazón de Candy latió muy rápido, pero con los nervios de acero, que ya se había mentalizado a tener, se obligó a seguir bajando con cuidado las monstruosas escaleras.

—Quiero que nos acompañes... —advirtió la Tía—. Así que no te vayas mas allá del portal de las rosas ¿Has entendido?

—Si...

Una vez que llegaron a la planta baja, la vieja Elroy, dio las gracias por la ayuda y luego se dirigió al estudio de Albert. Candy por su parte, se dio la media vuelta y tomó el camino hacia el jardín. Faltaba una hora y media para el almuerzo, así que ella podría distraerse afuera.

Corrió con rapidez a través del corredor y salió disparada al jardín trasero de la mansión, con el objetivo de no detenerse hasta encontrar un árbol y treparlo. Necesitaba desesperadamente, sentirse mejor. Claro que al ver a Terry, supo que su tranquilidad no iba llegar.

Él guapo muchacho, la miró desde el otro extremo del jardin y caminó hasta ella.

_Ahí_ _viene_... Pensó Candy, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pues la insistencia de Terry le molestaba de sobremanera.

—Buenos dias Candice... —le saludó él con seriedad, sin siquiera sonreirle...

—Buenos dias... —alcanzó a contestar la rubia, porque Terry ni siquiera esperó a escuchar su saludo... El castaño pasó de largo, haciendo que Candy se quedara con la boca abierta.

_¿Candice...?_

Se preguntó indignada... Pero si ¡Él nunca la llamaba así! ¿Qué le pasaba?

Terry por su parte, llevaba una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, pues sabía que su frío saludo había desubicado a la novicia y eso, era como un auténtico logro personal.

_Dime... ¿Qué se siente Candy?  
><em>  
>Cuestionó en su interior, observando a la confundida rubia, desde la puerta trasera de la mansión.<p>

_Se acabaron los tratos educados, de Caballero Inglés... _Pensó Terry al tiempo que veía a su preciosa ex novia, trepando magistralmente un árbol... _Ahora tendrás que aguantar nuevamente al rebelde del Colegio San Pablo, Querida... _Añadió en pensamientos, sonriendo y sintiéndose inexplicablemente victorioso.

* * *

><p>Tal y como la lógica lo dictaba, Elisa Leagan estuvo más que fascinada con llegar a la mansión de los Andrew, y darse cuenta de que el objeto de sus deseos, se encontraba justo ahí, frente a sus incrédulos ojos.<p>

¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

Era como si el destino hubiera conspirado a su favor ¡No podía creer la suerte que tuvo! Le habían servido al deseable Terruce Grandchester en bandeja de plata.

A la egoísta muchacha, poco le interesaba la principal razón por la que Terry, era un invitado especial para los Andrew, sinceramente, le importaba un comino, saber que su primo Stear estaba vivo ¿Cómo podía interesarse por eso?

Su gesto de disgusto fue muy evidente, pues observar al chico en una silla de ruedas y sin una pierna, era algo que ella no pudo soportar... _Que desagradable..._Pensó al verlo junto a Patricia O'Brien, honestamente sentía algo de pena por la chica, ella no querría estar atada a un hombre así jamás.

Stear por su parte le dirigió una burlona sonrisa, pues ya se imaginaba lo que la frívola muchacha estaba pensando de él. Estaba muy claro, pues no había más que ver su cara de desaprobación, para darse cuenta. Elisa Leagan le tenía asco _¿Por qué no me sorprende?_ Se preguntó el guapo inventor.

Por otro lado, estaba Candy... Elisa casi se muere de la risa al verla ahí, luciendo tan aburrida como nunca antes se vio. Realmente, se sintió dichosa al mirar su atuendo de novicia.

_No eres nada especial, Candy..._

Pensó la cruel chica, pues para ella, una Candy cubierta de los pies a la cabeza, perdía todo el atractivo. Bueno, esa era la opinión de ella y no la de su hermano, el cual parecía estar muy complacido con la presencia de la rubia. La mirada de Neil sobre Candy, prácticamente hizo rabiar el interior de Terry, el actor apretó los puños con fuerza y jamás despegó sus ojos del moreno muchacho, quien fue perfectamente capaz de comprender el silencioso mensaje, que le estaba siendo emitido.

Aprovechando que su madre y la Tia Abuela lloraban juntas y "ridiculamente" emocionadas por el regreso de Stear, Elisa aprovechó para acercarse al grupo de muchachos.

—Terry... Que sorpresa verte aquí... —mencionó Elisa, con aquella coquetería que le caracterizaba.

—Elisa... —la llamó Neil...

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella con aire de suficiencia—. No estoy haciendo nada malo... Solo saludo a nuestro invitado.

_"¿Nuestro?"_ Pensó Archie, queriendo aguantarse el asco que le producía la chica... ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan descarada? De sobra, sabía que Elisa siempre trataba de engatusar a cuanto hombre se le acercaba.

Candy se mantuvo al margen de la situación, solo se quedó observando al grupo de muchachos. No deseaba entablar conversación con ninguno de los invitados, así que se quedó en el otro extremo. Estaba a punto de huir, cuando Albert la detuvo y la obligó a permanecer junto a él.

—Candy... —la llamó el joven patriarca, tomando su pequeña mano entre las suyas y dándole ánimos para no rendirse—. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? —preguntó para distraerla.

—Hambrienta... —le dijo la rubia, con honestidad.

— ¿No tomaste tu desayuno?

—No...

—Te has levantado tarde de nuevo ehh... —Albert le sonrió y ella solo atinó a sonrojarse, pues no tomar su desayuno, nada tenia que ver con su hora de levantarse... En realidad la razón era otra... Por instinto posó su mirada en Terry y luego interiormente, aceptó que el desayuno no lo había tomado, por estar huyendo de él.

Mientras lo veía, pudo notar que Elisa Leagan, ya se había aferrado a su brazo y que Terry no hacía absolutamente nada para evitarlo... En realidad, se le veía muy contento, al igual que Stear y Archie, quienes no paraban de hacer bromas y por consiguiente, no dejaban de hacer reír a Elisa.

Albert negó con la cabeza. Era muy claro lo que sus sobrinos y Terry hacían, pero la mano de Candy sobre la suya, le indicó que la rubia no era capaz de ver más allá de la escena que estaban montando. Candy lo apretó con mucha fuerza... Estaba tremendamente molesta y lo peor era que se estaba aguantando el coraje. Eso no era sano... Y Albert sintió mucha pena por ella.

En su lugar, pondría a esos tres, cuando estuvieran a solas, pensó correspondiendo al apretón de la rubia.

— ¿Podemos pasar a la mesa, por favor? —cuestionó el patriarca con una sonrisa.

—Si... Claro, Tio Abuelo... —respondió Elisa con emoción, llevándose a Terry y a Neil con ella.

Los ojos de Archie se posaron sobre Candy y supo que la hermosa rubia, estaba herida... Tenía la mirada en el suelo y caminaba rumbo al comedor, mas a fuerza que de ganas. Albert lo miró con severidad, pero no le dijo nada y Archie, entonces, se volteó y reclamó discretamente a su hermano.

—Se te esta pasando la mano...

— ¿A mi?

— ¿A quién más?

—Eso si que no... Tú y Terry están cooperando maravillosamente... —dijo Stear—. Deja la paranoia y cambia esa cara Archie... El show debe continuar y lo sabes...

—Patty... —llamó Archie—. Dime tu opinión... De verdad quiero saber que piensas sobre esto.

—Opino que lo están haciendo muy bien... —ella empujó la silla de ruedas de Stear y mientras caminaban agregó—. Candy va despertar con esto, estoy segura... Así que sigamos con lo acordado.

Y así fue, todos los jóvenes, excepto Albert, siguieron con el plan de hacer sentir bienvenida a Elisa.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, Elisa no perdió el tiempo y le ofreció a Terry un paseo a caballo, claro, todo eso para "llevarlo a conocer los alrededores" Terry no deseaba hacerlo, estuvo a punto de negarse, pero una descarga eléctrica sobre su pierna derecha, lo obligó aceptar...

_¿Que demonios ha sido eso? _Se cuestionó, al ver la cara de diversión de Stear, quien sin miramientos había probado su nuevo invento.

—Me las vas a pagar...

Advirtió Terry, antes de verlo desaparecer junto a Patty.

Mientras Elisa ordenaba prepotentemente que ensillaran a los caballos, Terry aprovechó para dirigirse a Archie.

—Cuida a Candy... —le pidió discretamente—. No dejes que Neil se le acerque.

—No creo que se le vaya acercar... Candy ya fue a su habitación a encerrarse... —Archie miró al castaño—. Espero que esto no arruine tus planes de reconquistarla... Porque dicho sea de paso ¡La novicia esta furiosa!

—Furiosa ¿Dices? —río Terry.

—Mucho, diría yo... Sinceramente nunca había visto ese tono de verde en sus ojos...

—Ese tono es hermoso... —admitió el castaño con perversidad—. Lo conozco a la perfección...

—Te la pasas haciéndola enfurecer...

Terry sonrió, admitiendo que ese tono verde, también lo podía ver de otras formas, no precisamente haciéndola enojar.

— ¿Es peligroso éste bosque? —preguntó Terry y Archie negó.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿Tu prima sabe andar por aqui?

—Si, ella ha vivido aquí toda su vida.

Terry asintió, y luego declaró:

—Eso es todo lo que necesito saber... Te veré en un rato...

Archie no comprendió aquellas preguntas, sin embargo no se preocupó más por ello y dirigió sus pasos a la mansión. Se encargaria personalmente, de vigilar a Neil Leagan.

Mientras todos estaban abajo, Candy estaba arriba, recluida en su habitación, luchando por reconstruir su corazón hecho trizas.

Ella creyó que soportaría a Elisa, pero la realidad había superado a su expectativa. Una vez que estuvo a solas, dio rienda suelta a su llanto. No debía y lo sabía perfectamente, pero estaba muy molesta con Terry.

Su sangre hirvió del coraje al ver que Elisa se le insinuaba y Terry nada hacía para quitársela de encima. Elisa Leagan era bonita, mucho mas bonita de lo que la recordaba y con el bello vestido que portaba, estaba segura de que había encantado al actor.

Candy se enjugó las lagrimas y luego se dispuso a rezar... La oracion, era el único consuelo que tenía ante la adversidad que estaba viviendo. No sabía ni por que razón estaba alterándose de esa forma... ¡Ella era una novicia! Y sería mejor que lo entendiera de una buena vez... Su vida estaba en el convento, junto al camino que eligió... Y no al lado de Terry, a quien había renunciado desde años atrás.

—Debes ser fuerte Candy... Debes ser fuerte...

Expresó cerrando los ojos e iniciando con sus oraciones, convencida que cuando terminara, todo se vería distinto y ningún otro problema la aquejaría.

* * *

><p>La paciencia de Terry, había llegado a su fin, no importaba si Elisa era una dama, él ya no estaba dispuesto a respetarla. Escuchar de viva voz, las estupideces que la muchacha decía en contra de Candy, simplemente lo enfureció.<p>

Su vaso de la decencia, había sido derramado y el salvaje que llevaba dentro, salió en defensa de lo suyo, sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, Terry tuvo que dejar de fingir que estaba a gusto en la compañía de esa nefasta chica.

— ¿Nunca te cansas? —le preguntó a Terry a la pelirroja.

— ¿Cansarme? —preguntó ella confundida.

—Si... ¿Jamás te cansas de hablar mal sobre las personas?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros e irreverentemente respondió.

—Yo no habló mal... Solo... Digo la verdad.

Terry la miró fijamente a los ojos y declaró:

—Quiero que te quede muy claro Elisa... Porque no pienso volver a repetirlo... —advirtió Terry—. ¡Te exijo que dejes en paz a Candy!

Los ojos de la muchacha destellaron furiosos... _Candy... _Después de todo ¡Seguía siendo esa maldita huérfana!

—Yo no le estoy haciendo nada... —admitió la chica, fingiendo inocencia.

— ¿Ah no? —Terry sonrió con sarcasmo—. Hablarme pestes de ella ha de ser porque eres su amiga ¿Verdad?

—No son pestes... ¡Solo estoy diciendo la verdad!

— ¡No creo que sepas ni la mitad de lo que dices!

— ¡Ella vivía con el Tío! —exclamó horrorizada—. Solo Dios sabe que pasó entre ellos estando a solas... Asi que no me vengas que porque ahora es una novicia, es una mujer decente...

La sangre de Terry hirvió hasta el punto en que supo que, si seguía escuchando a esa arpía, ya no iba a detenerse. Estaba muy a tiempo de alejarse y no dejar que su instinto protector lo cegara.

—El león cree que todos son de su condición ¿No? —cuestionó Terry, mirando la ofendida cara de Elisa—. Pero dejame decirte algo... El hecho de que tú seas de cascos ligeros, no significa que las demás chicas lo sean... —la pelirroja se sonrojó y sin decir nada, dejó que Terry hablara—. La pureza de Candy, no es algo que debas cuestionar... Aunque si te preocupa... Eso lo podemos arreglar... —el castaño sonrió con perversidad, luciendo tan hermoso y deseable como Elisa jamás lo vio—. ¿Quieres que te envié la prueba de su virginidad una vez que Candy sea mía?—cuestionó con picardía—. De esa forma vas a salir de toda duda... ¿No crees?

Elisa lo miró con ojos furiosos y con el látigo intentó golpear al muchacho, pero por fortuna, ya se había alejado de ella.

— ¡Eres un maldito idiota! —exclamó con impotencia.

Terry hizo una venia y luego de sonreír dirigió su caballo de vuelta a la mansión.

— ¿Y encima me vas a dejar aquí? —preguntó Elisa gritando—. ¡Malditooooo! ¡Maldito bastardo!

Los gritos e insultos de la joven Leagan ya se escuchaban lejanos. Terry no hizo caso a ninguno de ellos, la dejó atrás sin importarle nada. Que ella regresara sola, era lo mas conveniente. Hubiera querido no recurrir a ese tipo de groserías, pero Elisa habia llegado demasiado lejos. Se atrevió a insultar a Candy de la peor forma y eso, eso él no podia perdonarlo.

Llegó a la mansión y una vez que llevó al caballo a los establos, rápidamente se dirigió al portal de piedra, el cuál se había convertido en su favorito y se mantuvo ahí... Intentando recuperar la calma que había perdido.

Por otro lado Candy, al ver que Terry no regresaba, se dio a la tarea de salir y visitar el portal que no había visitado desde que llegó, pues cada que iba hacia a ese lugar, se encontraba al castaño, leyendo su "libro" el mismo libro color verde que le habia visto desde que llegó. Hasta ese momento, ella no había descubierto de que libro se trataba, pero se sentía muy curiosa al respecto.

La chica corrió hasta el portal. Intentando calmar aquella extraña sensación que le producía Terry y sus formas de comportarse. Lo único que buscaba era paz. Por su inocente pensamiento, jamás pasó la idea de enfrentarse con una situación que la haría perder por completo la razón.

Mientras corría, un fuerte tropezón, la hizo caer, aquello no tenía nada de extraordinario... Ella se caía muy seguido... Pero la variante fue que en esa ocasión, cayó justo frente a los ojos del hombre, al que había estado evitando y al cual creía muy contento al lado de Elisa Leagan.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Terry mientras ella miraba el suelo—. ¿Candy?

Aquel acento británico... La hizo sonrojarse... _¿Por qué tenía que sonar tan bien? _Pensó con aprehensión.

—Estoy... Bien... Si... Muy bien...

La rubia se levantó sin tomar la mano que Terry le ofrecía, no necesitaba su ayuda, pues se sentía perfectamente. Sin embargo, el dolor de que sintió al estirar su pierna derecha, la hizo emitir un doloroso gemido y entonces sin pensarlo... Tomó la mano del castaño y la apretó con fuerza.

Terry la observó hacer un gesto y entonces no dudó en tomarla en sus brazos y elevarla.

Candy no pudo hacer nada, mas que dejarse llevar hasta una banca. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable, pero en ese momento el dolor de su pierna era mayor.

—Es solo el golpe... Ya se me está pasando... —anunció Candy.

—No lo dudo... Pero por esa mancha en tu vestido, seguro se trata de un raspón.

La rubia miró su vestido, este era de un pulcro azul celeste, por lo tanto la mancha roja, sobresalia como una mosca en la leche.

Candy se levantó un poco el vestido, observando que su media blanca estaba manchada de sangre.

—Debemos curarte... —dijo Terry, con paciencia, al tiempo que trataba de ayudarla.

— ¿Curarme? —Candy lo miró nerviosa—. No creo que tengas que curarme... —le dijo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Terry ya le había subido el vestido hasta la altura de la rodilla y también había terminado de deshacerse del trozo de media arruinado, dejando al desnudo únicamente la ensangrentada rodilla de la chica.

— ¿Lo ves? —mencionó él al ver el enorme raspón—. Hay que curarte Candy ¿O planeas quedarte así, esperando a que se te infecte.

—Por supuesto que no... En mi cuarto tengo un botiquín... Solo debo... Esperar a que el dolor del golpe pase... —la rubia cerró los ojos, aguantándose el espantoso dolor que sentía en cada punzada que se le presentaba sobre la herida.

—Te ayudaré a llegar hasta tu habitación ¿De acuerdo?

Aquella parecía ser una buena oferta, una que cualquier chica hubiera tomado, pero Candy no era cualquier chica y entonces dijo:

—No... No creo que sea necesario...

_Terca... _PensóTerry... _Pero yo soy mas terco que tú, Pecosa_...

—Y yo insisto en que si... —respondió el actor—. Es muy necesario, Señorita Andrew... —concluyó, dejando a Candy sin posibilidad de seguir renegando.

Terry la tomó en sus brazos y entonces, la trasladó hasta la mansión.

Para fortuna del joven Grandchester, no hubo ningún obstáculo que le impidiera llevar hasta la rubia muchacha hasta su habitación. Nadie, excepto un par de mucamas, miraron la escena de él cargando a Candy con magistral firmeza.

— ¿Qué le pasó Señorita?

Preguntaron las mujeres con evidente consternación.

_—_Una pequeña caída... —respondió la rubia con voz llorosa, pues sinceramente, el roce de la tela de su vestido estaba matándola.

Las mujeres asintieron, luego ayudaron a Terry abrir la puerta de la habitación y también lo auxiliaron para colocar a Candy sobre la cama. La herida que la rubia tenía no era de cuidado, sin embargo el raspón era algo grande y lucia escandaloso.

— ¿Quiere que llamemos al médico? —preguntó una de las mucamas, asustada por la sangre que Candy había derramado.

—No... No... —respondió la rubia muchacha—. Solo traigan una venda por favor...

Las mujeres obedecieron al instante y Terry por su parte se dispuso a curar a la chica.

— ¿Tú botiquín? —preguntó con impaciencia.

Candy señaló el baño y fue cuestión de segundos para que Terry regresara con una pequeña caja blanca entre sus manos. El actor la abrió y con cuidado sacó unas tijeras, algodón, agua oxigenada y un poco de yodo. Candy iba indicarle que hacer primero, pero Terry se le adelantó y comenzó a curarla:

Al inicio tomó las tijeras y cortó la media. Luego limpió la herida con el agua oxigenada y por último aplicó el yodo. Aquella curación dolía, pero Candy aguantó valientemente. Además, observar a Terry atendiéndola tan cuidadosamente, hizo que el dolor se convirtiera en nada.

— ¿Te duele? —preguntó él, mirándola con atención.

—Un poco... —contestó ella, fundiendo sus ojos en la mirada azul zafiro del castaño.

—Fue una caída bastante dura... —mencionó Terry, intentando lucir calmado, ya que después del susto, se dio cuenta de lo tentadora que se veía la Novicia Andrew, sobre la cama, junto a él.

—Siempre me caigo... —admitió Candy—. Pero esta vez me he pasado...

—Apuesto a que nunca habías caído encima de una puntiaguda piedra.

La rubia rió al recordar el momento de su caída. Y Terry río junto a ella.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Terry... —expresó la chica.

Terry asintió, aceptando la gratitud de la muchacha y luego se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el ventanal, no tenía nada más que hacer. Candy y su sonrisa lo habían puesto un tanto nervioso.

—Creí que estabas de paseo con Elisa... —se animó a decir la novicia.

—Así fue... Pero decidí que no quería pasear más con ella.. —Terry observó a la pelirroja llegando, y entonces dejó de ver por el ventanal. Estaba hecha una furia y con eso le bastaba para saber que se encontraba perfectamente bien.

Candy no entendió del todo su respuesta, pero lógicamente, ya no le preguntó más

— ¿Qué sucedió Candy? —cuestionó un preocupado Archie, quien al enterarse de que Candy necesitaba una venda "Porque estaba sangrando" subió rápidamente a la habitación de la rubia, él ni siquiera se imaginaba que Terry estaba ahí, así que se llevó una enorme sorpresa al verlo junto a su prima.

—Me caí... —dijo Candy permitiendo que la mucama le pusiera un ungüento y le vendara su pierna—. Y Terry me ayudó —aclaró tímidamente, para justificar la presencia del inglés en la habitación.

Archie sonrió, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó a Candy.

—Un golpe y un raspón, ha sido todo... No hay por que alarmarse...

— ¿Puede mover el pie Señorita? —le preguntó la mucama, Candy asintió, deseando demostrar que si, pero al intentarlo, un doloroso gemido se le escapó.

—Voy a llamar al médico... —expresó Archie.

—No... Solo estoy lastimada, después de reposar se me pasará...

Archie, ni siquiera le hizo caso, tomó el teléfono que estaba en la habitación y le llamó al médico de la familia. Una vez que el Doctor Green confirmó la visita, Archie abandonó la habitación, llevándose a la mucama consigo.

— ¿Deseas que haga algo por ti? —preguntó Terry—. ¿Un vaso con agua, te acomodo las almohadas? ¿Te cuento un chiste? —agregó con una sonrisa, acercándose nuevamente a la cama y tomando asiento a un lado de Candy.

La muchacha, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues sus pensamientos le pidieron una cosa muy diferente a la que él ofrecía... No era agua, ni comodidad, ni tampoco un chiste, su mente la traicionó pidiendo algo, por la cual debía ser considerada para arder en el infierno.

_Bésame... Abrázame... _

Pensó avariciosamente, mientras observaba a Terry, permitiéndose admirar lo atractivo que era y rindiéndose por completo ante la tentación, pues mientras se perdía en el azul zafiro de sus ojos, se olvidó por completo de que ella era una novicia y que estaba estudiando para convertirse en monja.

—O quizá deseas que toque una canción para ti... —ofreció Terry sacando la armónica que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. ¿Eso te animaría? —preguntó con alegría, al ver que Candy no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Si... Eso si me animaría... —contestó con voz entrecortada, sintiendo que su corazón latía como tambor, emocionado, ante todas aquellas sensaciones que su cuerpo le transmitía.

—Sus deseos son órdenes... Señorita Andrew...

De inmediato, Terry se llevó la armónica a los labios y entonces comenzó a tocar, animando así a su adorada Tarzán Pecosa.

Stear, quien junto a Archie permanecía fuera de la habitación, no dudó en regocijarse ante lo que escuchaba a través de la puerta y luego burlonamente cuestionó a su hermano:

— ¿Funcionó o no mi maquiavélico plan?

—Funcionó... Pero... No cantes victoria, ya conoces a Candy... Ahora parece amarlo y después lo ignora y se hace la difícil

—Mañana intentaré otra cosa... No creas que voy a parar —advirtió Stear—. No pienso detenerme ahora que esto se esta poniendo tan bueno.

Archie lo miró con ojos burlones.

—Deberías ofrecer tus servicios como "Casamentero"

—Eso es una buena idea... —Stear lo señaló con su largo dedo y le advirtió—. Tú serás mi próximo cliente...

— ¿Yo? —Archie hizo cara de disgusto y luego negó con la cabeza—. No... Yo no... Gracias, pero estoy muy feliz así...

— ¿Solo?

—Si... Así estoy perfecto...

Archie comenzó alejarse de Stear y el inventor no dudó en decirle:

—A ver si dices lo mismo cuando te presente a mi próxima cuñada...

Archie hizo como que lo escuchaba y caminó más rápido. Demostrando que no estaba interesado en el romance y sus derivados.

Stear negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió malévolamente, en el fondo, sabia que su hermano se moría por conocer a alguien que lo hiciera feliz y que lo amara tal y como nunca nadie lo amó.

El inventor no se equivocaba, pues Archie definitivamente anhelaba una relación, sin embargo lo que Stear no imaginaba era que el encuentro de Archie con el amor, se daría muy pronto y que su hermano, terminaría por darle una gran lección de como conquistar a una chica.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em>Un capítulo bastante largo, esta vez no quise cortarlo y lo puse completo... Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)<em>

**Skarlett Northman: **Hola Skarlett, me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado ambos capítulos, ya verás lo que tengo preparado para Archie jeje... ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

**Becky70:** La verdad es que si... Incluso yo me quise desmayar para que Terry me atendiera jaja... ¡Muchas gracias por leer Becky! Saludos y bonito inicio de semana.

**Sabrina Weasley: **Mi querida Sabrina ¡Gracias por leer! Y sobre todo, gracias por el apoyo que siempre me brindas. ¿Karen y Archie? ¿Crees que pueda funcionar? Pues ya veremos mas adelante :) ¡Me alegra que te gustara la escena entre hermanos! Muchos saludos Sabrina, que tengas un buen inicio de semana.

**Pati**: ¡Hola Pati, Bienvenida a la lectura! Me da mucho gusto que has estado leyendo y que te está gustando la historia. Los reencuentros entre los rebeldes siempre me enloquecen y que bueno que sentiste lo que yo intenté trasmitir, amo a esta pareja y de verdad me hace feliz saber que ustedes disfrutan de lo que escribo. Te mando un saludo y espero leerte muy pronto.

**Iris Adriana:** ¡Muchas gracias por seguir con la lectura y dejarme tu comentario! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el encuentro de nuestra pareja preferida :) espero que este episodio haya sido de tu agrado ¡Besos y abrazos Iris! Nos estamos leyendo .

**Darling Eveling: ¡**Darling, que gusto leerte! Me alegra mucho que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, me hace muy feliz recibir tu comentario. Oye si, es que era como tenía que ser ¡Por Terry y nada mas! ¿Verdad? Te mando un fuerte abrazo, espero leerte muy pronto ¡Saludos!

**Dulce Lu: **¡Hola Dulce! Muchas gracias por leerte dejarme saber lo que piensas, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo del reencuentro. Sobre Tessa, bueno es una chica que esconde muchos misterios, ya sabrás más de ella, no tarda en aparecer. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado ¡Besos y abrazos Dulce!

**Liz Carter: **Hola Liz ¡Que gusto leerte de nuevo! Pues mira, tanto la Madre Superiora como la Hermana Margaret, han querido darles la libertad de decidir por si mismas, sin imponerles nada, pues ellas, son personas que están felices con el camino que eligieron y no desean tener a la fuerza a nadie, a diferencia de otras congregaciones a las que se les conocen por generar horribles escándalos. En fin, que bueno que te agrado el reencuentro, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado ¡Saludos! Espero leerte pronto.

**Dalia**: ¡Hola Dalia! La verdad que si, pobre Candy, fueron muchas emociones en tan solo minutos, por si fuera poco estaba tan presionada que claro, de alguna forma tenía que reaccionar, lo bueno es que Terry estaba ahí para tomarla en sus brazos... ¡Que suertudota! Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado, te mando un fuerte abrazo ¡Nos estamos leyendo querida Dalia!

**Thay**: ¡Hola Thay! Que bueno es leerte y sobre todo, que bueno que te haya gustado el reencuentro, me alegra saber que disfrutaste leyendo, así como yo disfruté escribirlo. Prometo actualizar rápido, de verdad que haré todo lo posible ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

**Estefania**: Hola Estefania ¡Es un gusto saludarte de nuevo! Me alegra que te haya gustado el reencuentro, creo que muchas aquí hubieran querido desmayarse y que Terry fuera el enfermero jaja, todas lo queremos de enfermero :) ¡Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

**Tere**: Hola Tere ¡Gracias por leer y dejarme tu opinión! Yo entiendo perfecto lo que dices, fíjate que yo me he decepcionado con muchos Fics que comienzo a leer y resulta que dejan de publicarlos, así nada más, sin avisar sin nada.. Se siente horrible, por ello, yo me estoy aplicando para seguir con la publicación y terminar como debe ser, sin hacerlas esperar semanas, meses o hasta años. Te mando un abrazo y espero seguir recibiendo tus opiniones ¡Saludos Tere!

**Y tambien, muchas gracias a quienes siguen este fic de forma anónima.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Sin embargo, los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi._

* * *

><p><strong>"INESPERADO" <strong>

Capítulo 7

_Por Lady Supernova_

* * *

><p><span><em>Mansión Andrew, Lakewood junio de 1919<em>

El fuerte golpe que Candy sufrió al momento de la caída, le provocó una dolorosa inflamación. Sin embargo, para fortuna de la chica, el problema no pasó a mayores, no hubo fractura de por medio y su lesionada pierna, se recuperó relativamente rápido.

Mientras la joven novicia permaneció convaleciente, todos en casa se dedicaron a cuidarla; y aunque ella recibió de buena gana la voluntariosa actitud de los muchachos, no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada e incómoda, sobre todo, cuando las atenciones y cuidados, provenían de alguien llamado: Terruce Grandchester.

El guapo actor acudió a la habitación de Candy, todos los días, a la misma hora, era _Tan exacto como un reloj... _Pensabala rubia muchacha con diversión, cada que el joven llegaba a visitarla.

Al inicio, Candy creyó que estaba a punto de enloquecer, pues convivir con el castaño a diario, era algo que le resultaba insoportable y lo sentía así, porque cada que lo tenía enfrente, se olvidaba de todo... Sin embargo, al final las visitas del joven Grandchester, no le parecieron tan malas y paulatinamente comenzó aceptarlas.

La convivencia entre ellos era por completo inocente: Terry merendaba con la chica y luego platicaban sobre cualquier tema, por supuesto, ninguno que tuviera que ver con aspectos íntimos de la vida de ambos.

Ignorar sus sentimientos podía parecer una completa tontería, sin embargo a ellos les funcionaba, e increíblemente esa forma de convivencia, terminó por acercarlos. Tarzán Pecosa y el Rebelde Engreído, volvieron a ser amigos.

.

.

_—¿De qué es ese libro que llevas a todos lados? —preguntó Candy, haciendo sonreír al muchacho._

_—No es un libro en si, es mas bien un guión... Interpretaré a Hamlet en el otoño... — respondió Terry con naturalidad, ofreciéndole su libreto para que le echara un vistazo—. Lo llevo a todos lados, porque necesito estudiar..._

_—Eso es genial Terry... —ella lo miró con ojos emocionados y luego tomó el libreto para hojearlo—. ¿Qué significa esto? —cuestionó curiosa, al ver algunas marcas en el papel._

_—Significa que esas lineas necesitan mayor estudio..._

_— ¿Aun no te las aprendes?_

_Terry negó._

_— ¿Quieres ayudarme a repasar? —preguntó al tiempo que Candy le miraba emocionada y afirmaba con su cabeza—. De acuerdo, lo haremos desde el inicio... —le dijo él, mientras se disponía a recitar sus lineas._

_._

_._

Candy no se dio cuenta, en qué momento comenzó anhelar los encuentros con el actor. Ni tampoco estuvo consciente del instante en que "bajó las armas" y permitió que el joven Grandchester ganara terreno en su corazón. Terry se convirtió en una necesidad para ella y eso era algo que simplemente no podía negar.

Por otro lado, la lesión no le fue eterna y después de tres semanas de minuciosos cuidados, la joven pudo retomar sus actividades cotidianas. Apenas pudo valerse por si misma, Candy se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a volver a su rutina.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó Stear, tomando por sorpresa a Candy, mientras ella bajaba por las escaleras.

—Buenos días Stear...—respondió la rubia, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

—Buenos días Candy... —le saludó el inventor, al tiempo que la observaba con suspicacia—. Veo que te has animado a salir ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Así es... Ya me siento bien —respondió la rubia—. Me siento tan bien, que me he propuesto ir a pasear...

— ¿Pasear?

—Si...

— ¿Te molestaría que te acompañara? —preguntó Stear—. Necesito distraerme...

—Por supuesto que no me molesta... ¿Quieres que te ayude? —le cuestionó Candy, dispuesta ayudarlo con la silla de ruedas.

—Nada me haría más feliz...

Candy sonrió y se posicionó detrás de la silla de Stear, para ayudarle avanzar.

— ¿Por qué necesitas distraerte? ¿Estás aburrido? —preguntó Candy, pero Stear negó.

—En realidad estoy algo nervioso...

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque hoy es la reunión con los ancianos del clan...

Candy sonrió comprendiendo y mientras lo empujaba hasta el lago, se sintió muy dichosa. Estaba muy agradecida por verlo vivo y haber recuperado la bella amistad que la unía a él.

—Todo luce como antes... —le dijo Stear en cuanto llegaron al lago—. Parece mentira que estemos aquí de nuevo ¿No?

Candy se sentó en una banca, junto a la silla del muchacho y observando el bello paisaje, aceptó que estaba de acuerdo con su primo... Todo parecía un sueño y sinceramente tenía miedo de despertar.

—Si... Todo esto me parece irreal... —respondió Candy—. Pero es una bendición que estemos una vez más aquí... Hay que darle las gracias a Dios por eso... ¿No crees?

Stear le sonrió y luego sin siquiera pensarlo decidió confesarse con la muchacha...

—La verdad es que siempre doy las gracias a Dios, por haberme dado una segunda oportunidad... Es increíble que siga aquí, después de todo lo que pasé en Europa... —le dijo, con voz entrecortada—. Y otra cosa que también le agradezco, es el hecho de haber puesto a Terry en mi camino...

Candy lo miró fijamente, pero no le interrumpió.

—Tú no lo sabes Candy... Pero Terry me salvó... —admitió Stear aclarando su garganta—. Cuando él y yo nos encontramos... Yo le pedí silencio... —Candy lo miró con extrañeza, pues ella no sabía que Stear estuvo escondiéndose—. Yo tenía mucha vergüenza de que ustedes me vieran inválido e inútil... No quería preocuparlos... Y por eso le rogué que no hablara.

La muchaha se levantó de su asiento y luego lentamente se acercó a Stear para abrazarlo.

—Candy... Si no fuera por Terry... Yo... —Stear sollozó fuerte y luego declaró—. Yo quizá ya no estaría en este mundo...

—Por favor no digas eso... Stear...

—Es la verdad... Yo estaba muy deprimido... Y ahora que retrocedo en el tiempo... Se que hubiera terminado por hacer alguna tontería —Stear recordó aquel momento frente al Río Hudson, ese día se puso en peligro y si el actor no hubiera llegado, quizá habría caído al agua y hubiera muerto—. Terry pudo leer entre lineas... Y supo que lo que yo necesitaba era estar con ustedes...

Candy lloró sin poder evitarlo... Lo hizo por Stear y el sufrimiento por el que el muchacho atravesó y también lloró por Terry y la inmensa admiración que sentía por él... _Es un gran ser humano... Siempre lo ha sido... _Pensó la chica al recordar al muchacho.

—Pero ya todo ha pasado Candy... No hay nada por que llorar linda... —Stear limpió las lágrimas de la chica y luego mencionó—. Solo nos queda seguir adelante... Y aprovechar la oportunidad que se nos ha dado... ¡Mírame! Yo ya lo estoy haciendo... —el inventor observó fijamente a la rubia y agregó—. Sinceramente espero que tú también lo hagas y no desperdicies la oportunidad que se te está otorgando...

Candy lo miró con nerviosismo y cierta vergüenza, pero no respondió ni una sola palabra.

—No dices nada... Pero tu silencio me lo dice todo... —Stear la tomó de la mano y luego le dio un último consejo—. No cometas el error de luchar contra tu corazón Dulce Candy... No lo hagas, porque perderás... Y puede que cuando aceptes la derrota, ya sea muy tarde para remediar tu error... —concluyó el inventor, apretando la mano de la chica, para después guardar silencio y contemplar el inmenso lago que tenía frente a él.

Las palabras dichas por Stear, se clavaron en el corazón de Candy y prácticamente rompieron el resto del hielo, que había cubierto sus sentimientos.

Si... Ella amaba a Terry... Lo amaba profundamente, pero no sabía como expresar todo eso que sentía por él.

No tenía la menor idea sobre que hacer... Y rogaba al cielo que pronto llegara la luz a su vida y le ayudara.

* * *

><p>Después de escuchar las innumerables quejas de la Tía Abuela, Archie por fin, había logrado tomar un tranquilizante descanso.<p>

Esa tarde, tendrían la reunión con los ancianos de la familia y la mujer estaba vuelta loca. En ausencia de Albert, el joven Cornwell, era el encargado de ultimar los detalles y por consiguiente, el responsable de tratar con la vieja Tía.

La mujer lo hacía rabiar con tantas peticiones... ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Después de todo, solo le quedaba la opción de ayudarla y soportar sus excentricidades.

—Una chica, está preguntando por la Señorita Candy —anunció el vigilante, mientras Archie se hacía la idea de renunciar a su descanso—. Dice que es una amiga y que viene de Sunville... Ella quiere saber como está la Señorita...

Archie no encontraba lógica en las palabras dichas por el hombre... La única amiga de Candy que provenía de Sunville era Annie, y por obvias razones, ella no iba ir a Lakewood... Además, por lo que él supo, Annie ya ni siquiera vivía en Illinois...

— ¿Y qué esperas? Hazla pasar, Peter... —dijo Archie con simpleza. Intentando no sonar inseguro.

Peter, se rascó graciosamente el cuero cabelludo y confundido expresó:

—Ya se lo he pedido Señor Archie, pero la muchacha es una necia y no aceptó... —dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo quiere información... Y como yo no se nada sobre la salud actual de la Señorita Candy... Entonces vine a verlo a usted.

Aquella declaración, hizo que la desconfianza se apoderara del joven Cornwell, pues Elisa Leagan, aun rondaba por la propiedad y él sabía que era capaz de todo, con tal de molestar a Candy. La pelirroja era completamente maquiavélica.

Archie rodó los ojos y de mala gana se levantó de su asiento.

—Está bien Peter... Yo arreglaré esto... —dijo con seguridad.

A pesar del enfado que sentía Archie caminó, hasta el portal que daba acceso a la mansión, lo hizo dispuesto a revelar la identidad de la "supuesta" amiga de Candy.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Terry al ver que Archie caminaba hasta la entrada de la mansión.

—Nada... —Archie le sonrió—. No te preocupes...

Terry se encogió de hombros y permaneció donde se encontraba, observando al joven Cornwell caminar presuroso.

_Amiga de Sunville..._

Pensaba Archie, haciendo memoria, intentando recordar algo sobre eso, sin embargo, no estaba muy seguro de haber escuchado una sola palabra al respecto.

Los ojos marrones del chico, se paseraron por el portal, pero no observaron absolutamente nada; tuvo que acercarse más para poder encontrar al motivo de su desconfianza. Una vez en las puertas de entrada, rápidamente pudo distinguir la figura de una chica, que distraída miraba el rosal.

—Buenos días... —saludó Archie, llamando la atención de la muchacha.

—Buenos días... Señor... —respondió ella, levantando su mirada y sintiendo que su corazón latía mucho más a prisa de lo habitual... _¿Por qué tengo que sonrojarme? _Pensó sintiendo la calidez del rubor en sus mejillas..

— ¿Es usted amiga Candy? —cuestionó Archie.

—Mi nombre es Tessa James y si, soy amiga de Candice... Ayer visité el Hogar de Pony y las Señoritas me comunicaron que Candice está lesionada de una pierna... Yo... Bueno... Solo deseaba saber como está...

Archie sonrió... No estaba muy seguro de saber por qué lo hacía, pero no pudo evitarlo... Sonreía como si tuviera demasiados motivos para hacerlo, él ignoraba que esa, era la forma de manifestar su nerviosismo, pues la chica que tenía frente a él era _Muy bonita..._

— ¿Cómo está Candice? —preguntó nuevamente la muchacha, sintiéndose muy incómoda por ser observada de esa manera.

El joven Cornwell despertó de su ensueño y entonces respondió:

—Candy está muy bien... Se recupera satisfactoriamente...

—Me alegra saberlo... ¿Puede decirle que Tessa James, vino a verla y que le desea pronta recuperación? —cuestionó la muchacha, disponiéndose a irse.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Es que no quiere pasar y decírselo usted misma? —le preguntó Archie, invitándola entrar.

Tessa lo miró con desconfianza... No estaba muy segura de querer entrar a ese lugar. Archie le parecía muy amable, demasiado amable para ser un Andrew... Sin embargo no quería confiarse... De pronto, estar ahí le pareció una pésima idea.

—No deseo molestar... —le dijo ella con algo de pena.

—Nadie se va molestar si usted entra, se lo aseguro... Además Candy estará muy feliz de verla... —dijo Archie mirando fijamente los bellos ojos grises de la chica, mientras Tessa, a su vez, desviaba rápidamente la mirada.

_¿Por qué tiene que verme de esa forma?_

Se preguntó enojada...

¿Qué tenía ella para que ese muchacho la mirara así? ¿_Monos en la cara?_

—Por favor... Acompáñeme... Candy no me perdonaría el hecho de dejarla ir así... Sin saludarle...

Insistió cortésmente el muchacho.

Tessa ya no pudo negarse. No fue capaz de hacerlo... Pues de pronto sintió que estaba actuando, justo como se prometió no hacerlo...

Estaba cansada de que las personas la vieran como una loca y socialmente retraida ¿Qué podía pasar si entraba y hablaba con Candy?

—La llevaré con Candy... Sígame... Por favor —le pidió Archie.

—Si Señor...

_Señor..._

Archie se sintió unos años más viejo e interiormente, se rió de él mismo. Aunque luego comprendió que era lo mas natural, pues ella no sabía su nombre...

—No nos hemos presentado formalmente... Señorita James —le dijo Archie, mientras Tessa detenía sus pasos y atendía el llamado del chico—. Yo ya sé su nombre, pero usted no sabe el mio... —declaró el joven con una sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Archibald Cornwell... Y soy primo de Candy —expresó acercándose a Tessa para ofrecerle la mano.

—Mucho gusto en conocerle... —mencionó ella, estrechando su mano con la de Archie y soltándola de inmediato, al no gustarle la sensación que el chico le estaba provocando.

—Bueno... La llevaré con Candy... Sigame por favor...

Tessa asintió y luego caminó detrás de Archie.

Terry los observó desde el lugar donde había tomado asiento. Con ojos traviesos miró a Archie y a la chica que venía con él. Archie fue consciente de la burlona mirada del actor y aunque quiso ignorarlo, simplemente no pudo. Al ver que Terry le hacía una señal de aprobación se sonrojó y luego caminó más a prisa, deseando llegar rápido al lago, dejar a Tessa con Candy y regresar a sus asuntos.

* * *

><p><em>"Yo... Ya renuncié al noviciado"<em>

Aquellas palabras de Tessa, aun resonaban en los oídos de Candy... Habían pasado dos días desde que la joven le visitó, sin embargo, la plática que sostuvieron, estaba muy presente en su pensamiento.

_"No seguiré la carrera por más tiempo... Ya no tiene caso seguir fingiendo..."  
><em>  
>Candy recordó con alegría lo bonita que lucía Tessa, portando un bello vestido azul marino. Verla llegar así, fue el indicio de que ya no era más una novicia, pero obviamente, nada se comparó con escuchar las razones que tuvo, para abandonar el convento.<p>

.

.

_—Antes de entrar al convento, yo tenía esperanzas... —expresó Tessa, recordando el pasado—. Ya sabes... De ese tipo de cosas que casi todas las chicas anhelan: un esposo, hijos... Incluso deseaba hacerme cargo de la granja de mis padres... —Tessa jugó con sus dedos y luego continuó—. Mis sueños estuvieron a punto de cumplirse, pues conocí a un chico, me enamoré y luego nos hicimos novios... Después ese mismo chico me pidió matrimonio y yo acepté..._

_Candy tomó la mano de Tessa y la estrechó fuerte con la de ella, dándole el ánimo suficiente para continuar._

_—A un mes de mi boda... Supe que mi prometido me engañaba... ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡A un mes! —Tessa sonrió sin ganas y luego admitió—. Y eso no fue todo... Pues la mujer con la que él estaba, es nada menos que mi prima hermana._

_La rubia sintió que su corazón se rompía al escuchar aquellas terribles palabras... "Pobre Tessa" pensó con impotencia al tiempo que se le escapaba una lágrima._

_—Después de esa bochornosa decepción... Pensé que mi vida debía tomar otro rumbo... Uno que antes ni siquiera había pensado en explorar... —admitió la chica James, riéndose de si misma—. Fui al convento y me quedé ahí... Engañándome... Y burlando tontamente a mi destino._

_—Y... ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que y_a no deseabas ser _monja? —preguntó Candy, esperando encontrar la respuesta a la interrogante, que le invadía la cabeza todos los días._

_—La luz llegó a mi vida el día en que regresé a casa y le hice frente a la realidad... —Tessa sonrió de nuevo, lo hizo de forma alegre, desmostrando lo contenta que se sentía con la decisión tomada—. Enfrenté a mi prima y a su ahora esposo... —mencionó con seguridad—. Hablar con ese par de seres nefastos, me hizo pensar que yo no tenia por que seguir evadiéndolos... No debo esconderme más, la vergüenza no debe ser mía, sino de ellos. Y por supuesto tampoco tengo que seguir engañándome... Digo, amo a Dios y me gusta ayudar a la gente... Pero ser una monja, no es lo que yo realmente deseo... —Tessa miró fijamente a Candy y concluyó—. Yo solo quiero ser la persona que siempre planeé ser... ¡Quiero ser feliz Candy! Quiero ser muy feliz... Y en el convento, jamás podré serlo._

_—Entonces me alegro por ti... —Candy la miró con alegría y después agregó—. Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo._

_—Gracias Candy... —Tessa le sonrió y luego se atrevió a decir —. Espero que mi testimonio te sirva... Y pronto decidas que es lo que deseas para ti... Escondes tantos misterios Candy... —la muchacha río, al ver que la rubia se sonrojaba—. Esta es la última llamada... Debes dejar de jugar y comenzar a luchar... Al final de la batalla, sabrás con certeza, que la decisión que tomaste fue la mejor... No te rindas Candy... No lo hagas... Y haz lo que te dicte el __corazón._

_._

_._

—Eres verdaderamente incorregible... —le dijo una voz, haciéndola renunciar a sus recuerdos y devolviéndola a la realidad—. Solo a ti se te ocurre trepar a un árbol, después de haberte lesionado...

Candy observó hacia abajo y rió divertida.

—No exageres Terruce...—expresó ella con seguridad—. Nada malo va pasarme... ¿Ves la forma del tronco? —cuestionó señalando con su dedo—. Es muy fácil trepar... —aseguró la muchacha con sabiduría—. Es tan fácil, que hasta tú podrías hacerlo también.

Terry frunció el ceño _"Hasta tú"_ ¿Qué pretendía esa chica? ¿Acaso deseaba competir contra él? El actor rió en sus adentros y luego respondió:

—De hecho, yo podría trepar mucho mas arriba que tú... Digo... No creas que por ser una mona, eres más hábil que yo...

La rubia tomó una bellota que estaba cerca de ella y la arrojó con fuerza hacia el muchacho, Terry la esquivó con agilidad y luego rió con ganas.

—Tendrá que buscar una mejor arma para defenderse, Señorita Andrew...

Candy hizo un gesto y luego sacó la lengua, en señal de enfado.

—Voy a bajar... —anunció, la chica—. Tendrás que hacerte a un lado —advirtió Candy—. Porque si resbalo, ten por seguro que no saldrás bien librado, caeré sobre ti...

Terry rió con malicia, pensando en que si ella resbalaba y caía sobre él, no estaría enfadado... Sino todo lo contrario...

—Fíjate bien por donde bajas Candy... —le pidió Terry en tono tranquilo, pero protector.

— ¿Es que crees que soy tonta? —preguntó con molestia.

—No... No lo creo... —acepto Terry—. Solo te estoy haciendo una advertencia...

Candy estaba a punto de lanzar otro reclamo, sin embargo su bota le jugó una mala pasada y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo simplemente resbaló.

—Te dije que debías tener cuidado... —expresó Terry mientras la chica abría los ojos y sentía los protectores brazos del muchacho, elevándola y poniéndola a salvo—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el actor al tiempo que la depositaba con cuidado en el suelo.

Ciertamente, no era la primera vez que Terry la cargaba, ni tampoco la primera ocasión en que él la protegía... Sin embargo, Candy se sintió diferente...

— ¿Qué sucede Candy? ¿Te has lastimado? —insistió Terry, tomando la barbilla de la rubia con los dedos de su mano y obligándola suavemente a mirarlo—. Respóndeme...—pidió alarmado, pues ella había comenzado a llorar.

Aquél bello gesto fue la perdición de Candy... Todo lo que llevaba en el interior de su corazón, comenzó a manifestarse y por mas que ella quiso, no pudo evitarlo, la mezcla de sentimientos que tenía dentro de ella, la hicieron explotar en llanto.

—Me estás asustando... —le dijo Terry al tiempo que se acercaba más a ella y la enredaba en sus brazos—. No llores así, Candy.. Por favor... —le rogó mientras él sentía que la rubia muchacha también lo abrazaba.

Terry buscó mirarla de nuevo y ella accedió; luego él acarició sus mejillas y Candy no dijo nada, al final la boca de Terry decidió descender hasta los tentadores labios de la rubia y entonces el encanto se rompió.

—No puedo Terry... Yo lo deseo... Pero no puedo... —admitió con pesar la chica, deseando alejarse del abrazo del guapo ingles.

—Si lo deseas, entonces puedes hacerlo Candy... —mencionó Terry con paciencia, logrando que ella fijara sus verdes ojos en los de él.

—Terry, yo ya elegí mi camino...

—Un camino completamente equivocado...

—Santo Dios... Terruce ¿Cómo puedes juzgarme?

Ella abandonó completamente el abrazo del muchacho y de inmediato se alejó de él.

—No estoy juzgándote... Candy... Pero si ser monja fuera tu destino... No estarías aquí, quejándote de que no puedes besarme, aun y cuando lo deseas con todas tus fuerzas...

Ella negó, avergonzada y preguntó:

— ¿Besarte? ¿Crees que esto se trata solo de besarte? ¡Que simple eres!

Terry rió, pero luego le aclaró:

—No soy simple... Y se que no se trata solo de un beso... —Terry la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hasta él—. Se trata de nuestra vida entera Candy... Por favor... No lo arruines...

—No se que hacer... Se que parece ilógico ¡Pero de verdad no se que hacer! —ella lloró de nuevo y Terry al fin lo entendió...

Él hizo todo cuanto pudo... Pero había llegado la hora de dejarla decidir. Debía permitir que Candy resolviera su lucha interna. Debía dejarla tomar la decisión sin presiones, sin nada más que ella y su pensamiento.

—No importa cuanto tiempo más te tardes en aceptarlo... Yo se que al final tú y yo vamos a estar juntos... —sentenció Terry, rozando con su aliento el rostro de la rubia—. Puedes huir... Y esconderte... No importa que lo hagas, porque eres mía, Candice... Eres toda mía... Y no podrás evitar regresar a mi... —mencionó al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos y comenzaba alejarse lentamente de ella—. Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites... Piénsalo... Y si te decides por mi, búscame... Que estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos... Lo haré porque te amo... Te amo tanto que no me importara esperarte... —Terry le sonrió por última vez y luego le dijo—. Mañana voy a regresar a Nueva York... No te molestaré más... Te daré tu espacio.

Candy lo tomó de la mano, intentando detenerlo... Pero Terry no correspondió aquel gesto, se deshizo del amarre de la muchacha, y se alejó de ella, sin pensarlo más.

La novicia se llevó las manos al rostro y cubrió la vergüenza que sentía... Pena por si misma, por ser tan patéticamente cobarde.

— ¡Pero que escena tan conmovedora! ¿No lo cree usted, Tía Abuela? —expresó con sarcasmo Elisa Leagan, al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada, cargada de desprecio—. Se lo dije Tía... Ellos siempre han mantenido una relación muy rara... —puntualizó la chica—. Y ahora está más que claro, lo que hacen a escondidas... —La pelirroja miró a su Tía y agregó—. Este comportamiento no es propio de una religiosa...

Candy levantó la mirada, dispuesta a defenderse, pero la Tía Abuela Elroy, la hizo callar.

—Ahora no Candice... —le dijo mientras la rubia la observaba con impotencia—. Quiero que vayas ahora mismo al estudio y me esperes ahí...

—Pero yo...

—Por favor... Obedéceme Candice...

La novicia bajó la cabeza y contra su voluntad, acató la orden. Se retiró del jardín y se dirigió de vuelta a la casa. Cuando la Tía Abuela, la vio desaparecer, entonces, dirigió su gélida mirada a Elisa y con autoridad le exigió:

—Quiero que te retires inmediatamente de mi casa... —expresó la mujer, haciendo valer su autoridad—. Es increíble que seas tan inmadura... ¿Para eso me has traído a pasear? ¡Santo Cielo Elisa! Me has decepcionado horriblemente...

La pelirroja tragó en seco, después de todo, ella nunca creyó que la vieja Tía se enojara por algo como eso... ¡Candy había incurrido en una falta! ¿Por qué la Tía no le agradecía haberla descubierto?

—He pasado por alto tu inmoral comportamiento en Chicago... —mencionó la Tía—. Quise darte otra oportunidad, pero estos días, solo me has confirmado que no vale la pena invertir mi tiempo en ti...

—Tia Abuela... Yo...

—Siempre has sido tú... —admitió la vieja, sintiéndose una tonta—. Desde el inicio, el problema has sido tú y no Candice...

—No Tía... Fue Candy... Ella...

—Piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir, porque te guste o no, Candice es un miembro del clan... Uno muy importante...

— ¡Ella es la inmoral y no yo!... Candy anda por la vida diciendo que es una novicia y lo que hace es estar aquí, ¡Seduciendo a Terruce enfrente de todos ustedes!

—Ahora mas que nunca creo que me equivoqué contigo... Santo Dios Elisa ¡No tienes la menor idea de lo que pasa aquí! Te lo aseguro... —dijo la mujer, siendo víctima de la pena ajena—. Y ya que puedo ver tu mala voluntad para mi familia, entonces te pediré nuevamente que te marches... Sal de mi casa y no regreses a menos que yo te lo pida... —agregó la matriarca con autoridad.

La pelirroja se quedó callada... Estaba perdida, ante aquellas declaraciones ¡No entendía nada! ¿Es que acaso la Tía Abuela estaba de acuerdo con lo que Candy y Terry hacían?

Elisa miró con inmensa furia a la vieja matriarca y con aquel gesto altanero que le caracterizaba, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la mansión de los Andrew. Jurando que las cosas... Simplemente no se quedarían así.

* * *

><p>— ¿Pero qué sucedió? —preguntó Stear a Patty, sumamente alarmado por no poder hacer nada ante aquel suceso.<p>

—Tranquilízate amor... —le respondió Patty con calma—. No ha pasado nada malo...

— ¿Te lo ha dicho Candy? ¿Has hablado con ella?

—He hablado con ella y tal como tú mismo lo has dicho... No debemos preocuparnos por los tórtolos, ellos sabrán como arreglarse...

Stear dirigió su silla de ruedas hasta el estudio, sin embargo, Patty lo detuvo de inmediato.

—Candy está hablando con la Tía Abuela... No debes intervenir en eso... —la chica sonrío ante el inconforme gesto de su novio—. Puedo comprender tu preocupación Stear, pero créeme cuando te digo ¡Que no existe nada para preocuparse! Ven... Vayamos afuera y tomemos el aire ¿Te parece?

A Stear, no le parecía... No... Él lo que quería era entrar en el estudio y enterarse de por qué demonios Terry se marchaba y Candy se ahogaba en llanto sin hacer nada para detenerlo.

Archie por su parte, había seguido a Terry hasta su habitación, intentando conciliar con él, pero el actor no estaba dispuesto a ceder, hacía sus maletas y solo hablaba de marcharse, logrando así, enfurecer al joven Cornwell.

—No puedo creerlo... ¡Después de todo vas a rendirte! —Archie lo miró con desprecio y luego exclamó—. ¡Eres un jodido mentiroso Grandchester! Un mentiroso de mierda, que ha venido arruinarlo todo de nuevo.

Terry tomó a Archie por las solapas del fino saco que usaba, y luego lo obligó al encararlo.

—No voy a permitir que sigas con tus estupideces ¿Entiendes? —le cuestionó, mientras intentaba controlarse—. No hagas un maldito drama... ¡Ni me trates de esa forma de nuevo! —alegó soltándolo y alejándose de él.

—No la mereces... —expresó Archie, negando con la cabeza—. De verdad que no te la mereces...

—Como siempre... Te estás equivocando conmigo Archie... —dijo Terry con tristeza—. Pero ya no importa lo que pienses de mi... —el castaño, lo miró fijamente y le dijo—. Yo más que nadie se merece el amor de Candy... Y eso te lo voy a demostrar... Pero te aseguro que cuanto tardes en verlo, no va ser mi culpa, porque yo ya hice todo lo posible... Ahora, la que decide es ella... Candy tiene el poder de retenerme o desecharme... Lo que pase entre nosotros, es porque ella así lo quiso.

Archie bajó las armas y sintiéndose un verdadero tonto, se sentó sobre el sofá. Luego de tranquilizarse, miró fijamente a Terry y le cuestionó:

— ¿Candy sabe que te vas?

Terry asintió, cerró su maleta y luego le respondió:

—Si, lo sabe... Tiene hasta mañana para aparecer aquí y decirme que me quede... Si no lo hace, tendrá que buscarme en Nueva York.

—No entiendo a las mujeres... De verdad que no las entiendo... —expresó Archie, completamente desubicado.

—Son los seres más complicados que conozco... Y esa prima tuya... Tiene que ser la más difícil de todas...

Terry se desplomó sobre la cama y luego respiró hondo.

—Candy necesita tiempo... Solo es eso...

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —preguntó Archie.

—Porque, soy capaz de sentir su amor, con cada una de sus acciones... —admitió Terry—. Con cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada atención que tiene hacia mi, puedo darme cuenta de que me ama tanto como yo a ella... —Terry tomó su libreto y luego intentó distraerse—. Confío en que despierte pronto de esa pesadilla que está viviendo y pueda ver con claridad.

Archie no respondió nada... De verdad se notaba que ellos sentían amor uno por el otro, pero no entendía la necedad en la que Candy se había sumergido.

Mientras tanto, en el estudio, la Tía Abuela Elroy ya había hecho su trabajo, ofreciéndole un té tranquilizante a Candy y explicándole, todo lo que se había planeado; desde su salida del convento, hasta la reunión en Lakewood.

La rubia muchacha sintió que el corazón se le encogía, con cada palabra que la matriarca le confesaba. Al final, ya después de una larga charla, su alma se sintió en completa tranquilidad.

—Yo siempre pensé que esto sería demasiado para ti... —expresó la mujer mayor—. Pero los chicos, no quisieron escucharme e hicieron su santa voluntad, ellos solo pensaban en hacerte feliz y realmente no se detuvieron a reflexionar en lo confundida que tu estarías, con todo esto.

Candy sonrió sin poder evitarlo y luego respiró con alivio.

—Ha sido demasiado para mi... —aceptó sonrojándose—. Antes de salir del convento, ya comenzaba a dudar de mi vocación... Sin embargo nunca dudé tanto como cuando llegué aquí y me encontré con Terry frente a frente...

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar, pero después de unos segundos de reflexión, la matriarca de los Andrew, rompió el bochornoso silencio y cuestionó:

— ¿Por qué fuiste al convento Candice? —preguntó con interés, la Tía Abuela—. ¿Puedes contarme tus motivos?

La muchacha asintió y entonces decidió confesarse:

—Después de perder a Terry... Todo mi panorama se nubló... Mi único consuelo era trabajar en el hospital... Pero entonces... Bueno... Usted ya sabe que pasó —mencionó con timidez, recordando a los Leagan—. Fui despedida y entonces mi alivio llegó al estar en el Hogar, con mis madres y los niños... Ahí me di cuenta de que mi futuro estaba ahí... La Hermana Maria, era una gran inspiración para mi y yo comencé a creer que debía ser como ella... Yo deseaba ayudar y ser feliz de esa forma.

— ¿Creías que Terruce ya no iba regresar?

Candy asintió...

—Él se casaría con... Susana... Y yo... Bueno... Yo ya no tenía oportunidad de nada...

—Entonces... ¿Decidiste renunciar a todo y encerrarte en un convento? —la Tía Abuela la miró perpleja y Candy no supo que responder. La muchacha reflexionó aquellas palabras y entonces aceptó que la Tía Abuela tenía razón... ¡Ella había renunciado a su vida! En vez de mantener una vela encendida, había apagado todo y se había escondido sin importar nada—. En fin... Lo importante es que no seguirás con esa locura de ser una monja ¿Cierto? —cuestionó la Tía Abuela con tono amable—. O es que ¿Vas a preferir dejar que se vaya ese muchacho una vez más?

Candy la miró sorprendida, pero luego negó, moviendo su cabeza una y otra vez.

—Sinceramente, estoy muy interesada en enterarme de como conociste al hijo de un Duque y lograste que dicho joven se enamorara perdidamente de ti... —dijo la Tía con una sonrisa—. Sin embargo, esa historia tendrá que esperar porque conociendo a ese muchachito, se que es capaz de irse hoy mismo... Y por supuesto, no debemos permitir que eso pase.

La Tía Abuela le hizo una seña para que se levantara y Candy obedeció.

La vieja Elroy estudió atentamente su apariencia, no podía negar que la chica era muy bonita, aun con el horrible atuendo que portaba. Sin embargo, quiso hacer algo más por ella.

— ¿Te cortaron el cabello en el convento? —preguntó la mujer, intentando quitarle el velo.

—Si... Pero solo me lo cortaron un poco y luego yo me las arreglé para acomodarlo, de tal forma que nadie viera que no fue recortado en su totalidad. —mencionó la rubia—. Nadie nos revisaba... Solo confiaban en que seguíamos las reglas...

—Pero tú no las seguías... —añadió la Tía.

—Pues... No... Realmente no lo hacía.

La Tía Abuela río fuertemente, y Candy también... Después, la matriarca tomó una peineta que guardaba en el bolsillo de su vestido y luego de liberar el cabello de la chica, le ayudó a colocar dicha peineta sobre los salvajes rizos.

—Ya no uses más ese horrible velo por favor... —le pidió mientras le acomodaba los rizos—. Y también, espero que te deshagas de todos esos vestidos... —Candy la miró apenada, pensando en que quizá no podía hacerlo, pues eran los únicos que tenía—. Le pediré a mi modista que venga mañana... Traerá algunos vestidos para ti —mencionó la mujer, intuyendo lo que la chica pensaba—. ¿Entendido?

—Si...

—De acuerdo... ¿Ya estás lista?

Candy asintió, preparándose para salir, pero la vieja y sabia Tía Abuela la detuvo.

—No... —dijo tajante, mientras la rubia la miraba confundida—. Las damas nunca van detrás del caballero... El va venir aquí...

—Yo no soy una dama ordinaria... —aceptó la rebelde jovencita—. Además, él me pidió buscarle... Y después de lo que ha pasado, creo que será lo mejor... ¿No lo cree?

La Tía Abuela Elroy no estaba de acuerdo... Sin embargo ver a la ilusionada Candy la transportó al pasado, justo en el día en que Rosemary, se preparaba para formalizar su compromiso con Vincent Brown. Inevitablemente, la melancolía se apoderó de ella y entonces dejó de negarse.

—Está bien... Búscalo...

Candy gritó contenta y luego sorprendió a la vieja Tía Abuela, enredándola en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Gracias Tía Abuela! ¡Gracias por todo! —le dijo con emoción antes de salir corriendo del estudio.

La traviesa chica corrió hasta las escaleras, siendo interceptada por Archie, quien bajaba en esos momentos... El chico la vio deslumbrado y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, bajó rápidamente por la escalinata para acercarse hasta ella.

— ¿Has visto a Terry? —preguntó Candy con timidez.

—Él está arriba... En el comedor de la terraza... —le respondió con alegría—. No lo hagas sufrir mas, por favor... —agregó el muchacho.

—Claro que no lo haré... —le dijo ella, dándole un leve golpe en el brazo—. Debo irme... Así que deséame suerte...

—No la necesitas... —expresó Archie, dándole un tierno beso en la frente—. Ese engreído te ama con toda su alma... Así que yo mas bien te deseo felicidad... Infinita felicidad para ambos...

—Te quiero mucho... —respondió ella con emoción.

—Y yo te quiero más...

Después de aquella linda muestra de fraternal afecto, Candy por fin se dirigió a donde su corazón y su alma entera se encontraban, pues ambos estaban al lado del hombre que amaba, esperando pacientemente por ella.

Jamás olvidaría aquel momento. Nunca en toda su vida, podría borrar de su mente ese instante, cuando llegó a la terraza y observó a Terry, sentado una silla, aspirando el aroma de una Dulce Candy, mientras cerraba sus bellos ojos.

—No quiero que te vayas... —le dijo Candy, mientras él abría los ojos y volteaba a verla—. No voy a dejarte ir... —agregó la rubia con seguridad.

Terry la observó con atención y gratamente complacido, le sonrió. Había olvidado como lucía aquel rubio y rizado cabello y lo mucho que le gustaba verlo así.

— ¿Y por qué habría de quedarme? —preguntó Terry, ocultando su emoción—. ¿Acaso tienes algo que decirme?

Candy sonrió y acercándose a él mencionó:

—Debes quedarte, porque no deseo que te vayas... —le dijo posicionándose frente a él y elevando su vista, para poder encontrarse con los ojos azul zafiro que tanto adoraba—. Quiero decirte que te amo... Te amo más que a nada... —declaró con lagrimas en los ojos.

El actor la miró con devoción, y luego dibujó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Casi me convences... —dijo en tono sorpresivamente serio—. Pero... ¿Eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme?

Candy negó... Y segura de si misma, habló una vez más:

—También quiero decirte que como siempre, tú tienes toda la razón... —mencionó con voz entrecortada, pues al ver que Terry enredaba los dedos en sus rizos, de pronto sintió que el suelo ya no existía—. Soy tuya Terruce... Soy toda tuya... Mi amor... —alcanzó a decir Candy, antes de que el guapo y ansioso Terry Grandchester, la tomara entre sus brazos y reclamara sus labios, ahogándola dentro de un mar de infinita alegría y pasión.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em>¡Feliz Cumpleaños Terry, ahí está mi regalo para ti, perdona la tardanza :)<em>

_Chicas, muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo, muchísimas gracias por su paciencia, de verdad que es invaluable... Y bueno a petición de muchas de ustedes, pues ahí está, Candy ya dejó de esconderse y de hacer sufrir a Terry... Ahora ni quien la aguante eh, jajaja, no va dejar que ni lo veamos. Espero no aburrirlas con el romance que se van aventar estos dos... _

**Skarlett Northman, Becky 70, Iris Adriana, Thay, Dulce Lu, Sabrina Weasley, Darling Eveling, Liz Carter, Estefania, Mery, Fran y Tere... Espero no haberlas decepcionado con este capítulo, y que hayan disfrutado del reencuentro que tanto pedían :)**

**Soadora, bienvenida a la lectura, espero verte por aquí en otra ocasión! Saludos!**

**Dalia, mi Terry ¡Es Giulio Berruti! Simplemente lo adoro... :) que padre que tengamos esa conciencia :)**

**Estrellita, es un honor que estés aquí, acompañándome, muchas gracias por leer amiga, se te quiere un montón, recuérdalo siempre :D**

* * *

><p><em>Chicas, yo les preparé un regalito para festejar a Terry, está en mi página de Facebook, por si les interesa... <em>

_Es una portada para facebook personalizada, solo tienen que ir a www(punto)Facebook(punto)com/LadySupernovaFanFics y decirme que nick quieren en ella._


End file.
